Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: This is a sequel to my first novel, Monsters and Magic! Please read that first before reading this. Godzilla 90's and some new monsters are taken to the Disney universe again! Crossing over with Frozen, Tangled, Aladdin, Tinkerbell and the Disney Fairies, and The Princess and the Frog! Will do my best here! R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Due to popular demand by some of my loyal fans, I have decided to do a sequel to my novel _**Monsters and Magic**_! I'm still trying to get a meeting with Disney to let them see and hopefully discuss making my crossover novel a reality. A true Disney animated classic of the 90's; hand-drawn with touches of CGI here and there! Like in the golden age of Disney cartoons! Wish me luck in that department!

Also, I want to send a thank you to my fans of my first novel. And also to NaruHinaProductions and Japan Boy, for it was their ideas that inspired me to create a sequel! So thanks to these two, and also to the fans like Buizel79, Darkness Rising, BulletWitch1985, my sweetheart girlfriend Kearitona Sjachraelgil, Z-King, jakemon248, and more!

In this one, Godzilla is crossing over with _**The Princess and the Frog**_, _**Tangled**_, _**Tinkerbell and the Disney Fairies**_, _**Frozen**_, and _**Aladdin**_! Trust me, I have been doing some heavy thinking and planning on this, so I believe I got this down… I hope. Godzilla is in here, as well as Baby Godzilla, Space Godzilla, Gigan, Jet Jaguar and King Caesar! And of course, Godzilla and Baby Godzilla are from the 90's, as is Space Godzilla. Jet Jaguar, Gigan and King Caesar are from the 1970s and thus, will keep their original looks. Jet Jaguar and King Caser looked more cooler back then, and Gigan getting upgraded twice in _**Godzilla: Final Wars**_ was pretty sweet. That is my opinion in any case.

In Godzilla's universe, this takes place after the events in _**Godzilla and Mothra: The Battle for Earth**_ and _**Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2**_. Also during _**Godzilla vs. Space Godzilla**_, with new characters coming into play here! Also, take note of this, if you have not read the first novel. While a day passes by in the Disney realm, only an hour passes by in the Godzilla realm. So time and space here will be played with in this second novel. HOW it is done will be shown, so be patient.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the Toho monsters, nor do I own any of the Disney characters. I do own my OC creations, and songs! Any song that is from another artist and such, I will give him/her/them the credit and dues that they deserve.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

_The year is 1995. Two years have passed in the universe where Godzilla, King of the Monsters, has resided in. Two years have passed since he and his monster allies/rivals Mothra, Anguirus, and Rodan were taken to another universe! Coming along for the ride with them were Biolantte, Titanosaurus, Ebriah and Megalon! The eight titanic beings were brought to a place where magic existed, and non-human beings were of fact and not of fiction! Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan and Anguirus were shrunk down and landing in a land where they met and bonded with children of royalty. The pre-teens princesses and princes belonged to families of legendary status, and the kids showed the monsters kindness, mercy and love that they NEVER received from the humans in their own world. And it was together that they saved the land from a terrible fate that most likely would have spread over the world like a virus. They chose to go back to their own world though, after regaining their full size and power, so that they could spare misfortune to the ones they called friends… maybe even family. However, they did leave an impression on the inhabitants of the land before they left… one that would reawaken soon._

In the cold depths of outer space, a monstrous being was heading towards the beautiful spinning blue planet known to many as Earth. If one were to take a glance at thing being, you would think it was a giant multi-crystal of sort. However, if they were to take a closer look… they would see a strange animal of sort that was attached to it! The monster was Space Godzilla, an entity that was a clone of Godzilla, King of the Monsters! How did this come to be? Two years ago, a black gunk of evil energy escaped when Biolantte turned back to golden spores shortly after returning from another universe. It was the evil magic and consciences of Maleficent, a powerful and vile witch that had somehow hitched a ride in Godzilla's half-sister! Said black goo managed to flee into the cold, empty void of space. It was covered in golden spores, each tiny particle containing bits of Godzilla's DNA and code. The evil sentient magic flew into the empty vacuum of the heavens, and was drawn into a black hole that was at the edge of the solar system, far from Pluto's orbit. As it was caught in the black hole's intense gravity well, she absorbed the energy of hundreds of stars that were caught in the intense gravity as well as crystal mineral deposits that were on asteroids that were also caught in the black hole's field.

The event horizon of the black hole caused the black gunk and the spores to combine and evolve quickly, and it would have lasted for eternity but it seemed that Fate had other ideas. A white hole had formed near the black hole, appearing for just a moment but it canceled the intense gravity that Space Godzilla was in! The sentient being flew out of there quickly, escaping the black hole and heading towards Earth at great speed! One thought came to her mind, a single goal that had been embedded in her brain since birth… to destroy the creature that ruined all of its plans, Godzilla! As she traveled through the solar system, Space Godzilla used her newfound intelligence and reasoning to test out her new body, powers and abilities. It was borderline human reasoning and thought, which would have surprised most people if they saw it.

Space Godzilla thought, '_I shall have my revenge on Godzilla! I shall make him and his allies pay many fold for ruining everything! I maybe in a new universe, but that will not stop me from achieving my goal of revenge!_'. It seemed that Maleficent's thought patterns, her very soul was residing in the celestial body form of Godzilla.

The space saurian had tested its power against a machine earlier, one created by the Japan Self Defense Force (JSDF) that was called M.O.G.U.E.R.A. The name stood for **Mobile Operations Godzilla Universal Expert Robot Aero-type**. It was a special vehicle that was constructed using the parts of MechaGodzilla-2 when it was destroyed by Godzilla on Earth some time ago. It is actually two unique vehicles, the Star Falcon and Land Moguera, that could combine to become one versatile mecha robot! However, the mechanical marvel was no match for Space Godzilla since her crystals could absorb and redirect energy. Plus, said crystals and her own hide were tough enough to withstand physical assaults. The space monster managed to cripple and force the robot to retreat back to Earth, making the wicked being be very pleased with her first battle run. Now, she raced towards the planet that had her enemy… and was more then ready to show the green-skinned monster the new and improved her!

Space Godzilla was so focused on reaching her target that she failed to attune her sixth sense. Though she had Godzilla's abilities, it seemed that she did not hone the sense that made the saurian unique. Otherwise, she would have noticed that she was being followed by another space monster. The space monster was Gigan, a cyborg monster of versatile strength and incredible ability!

Gigan was once a completely organic dinosaur on a distant planet in a galaxy known as M-Space Hunter Nebula. However, the inhabitants of the planet were highly evolved insects that could shapeshift into many different forms, and used stolen technology they acquired from their victim's home plant to reconstruct Gigan into the cyborg monster he is this day. The half-machine monster's arms and feet were now scythes of a very durable, near indestructible alloy that could slice through most material. His stomach now contained small blades that could be rotated at fast speed, turning the upper body into a living buzz saw. And also, they gave Gigan the ability to shoot powerful red cosmic rays from his now single red eye. They also augmented his ferocious nature, increasing his aggression and bloodlust for battle. The cyborg Gigan was truly a machine of pure destruction!

The invaders tried to conquer Earth twice with the cyborg monster, but each time Gigan was rebuffed by the King of the Monsters, Godzilla. However, recently the shapeshifting insects were annihilated by another alien race that was more crafty and suited for war. They were known as the Vortaak, and once they acquired Gigan, they made some upgrades to the cyborg that was now serving them. The intelligent aliens managed to put into Gigan's biological systems a teleporting ability that would allow the creature to move instantly in short distances to outflank and confuse the enemy. The Vortaak army discovered an anomaly in space, one that caught their attention, and sent out Gigan to investigate it. The Vortaak's Empress, the leader of the entire war-mongering race, wanted to see if she could recruit this powerful object into her ranks. And if that could not be done… Gigan had orders to destroy the object.

~On Birth Island~

On an island far away from the nation of Japan, a baby monster was milling around in the interior of the land. It was Little Godzilla, the son of Godzilla and the 'brother' of Rodan!

_Several months ago, the little very small version of Godzilla had hatched from egg that was found on Adona Island by human scientists. The egg was placed there many millions of years ago, by the ancestors of Godzilla when they were known as Godzillasaurus. These creatures were like the common cuckoo birds, putting their eggs in other nests so that their young would be taken care of by others. However, this particular egg and nest were buried underneath rock and dirt during the great destruction that obliterated the dinosaurs! They were sealed off from the rest of the world while the land shifted and moved, becoming the island it is today. The nest was uncovered in the mid-20__th__ century due to nuclear tests in the Pacific Ocean. However, growth differs from species to species. The egg wasn't alone, as another had been by its side since the nest was buried. The larger egg contained what would be later known as Rodan!_

_When the pteranodon hatched, it was affected by the radiation that was on the island. It grew to incredible size over the years, many times so then its parents in the prehistoric past! Rodan kept near the island at all times, wanting to make sure that its brother saw him when it hatched. Godzilla came to the island shortly after its battle against Battra and the new Mothra, hearing the call of the hatchling. Rodan thought his rival/ally was after his brother, so he fought and it was a vicious battle on the island! The pteranodon fought valiantly, but was taken down by the saurian's blue Radiation Death Breath. The egg itself was taken by human scientists in a helicopter, and Godzilla followed the vehicle._

_The egg hatched in Japan, showing to the world Baby Godzilla! The creature was human-sized, showing that he was a Godzillasaurus rather then a small version of the King of the Monsters. The tiny dinosaur showed unusual properties, like a psychic reaction to singing... like it was magic. The human scientists did tests on the little one, seeing that even though it was an un-mutated like Godzilla, he had the same structure as the saurian. The scientists had sent the report to JSDF, the United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center (UNGCC), and G-Force, showing to their superiors that Godzilla had a second brain at its hips, which controlled the lower parts of the body including the tail. It was then that the military decided to use Baby Godzilla as bait to lure the giant monster inward, and let their latest creation MechaGodzilla loose on him! The mechanical masterpiece was built and designed by technicians and scientists who had salvaged parts of Mecha-King Ghidorah some time ago._

_It was chaotic when Godzilla came to Japan to get back the offspring, believing that Baby Godzilla was his son. The saurian was lured into the trap, and fought against MechaGodzilla! The battle was epic, and it would have been a stalemate had not the UNGCC and G-Force activated their trap. MechaGodzilla combined with a unique jet fighter named Garuda to become Super MechaGodzilla, and launched __**Plan G-Crusher**__! It involved psychic Miki Saegusa, one of the most brilliant and versatile psychics on the planet, locating the second brain on Godzilla. From there, they would use special high-powered cables that would be able to penetrate into the saurian's flesh. Once inside the spot where the second brain was, the pilots would inject high-voltage into Godzilla, destroying the brain and paralyzing the monster! Miki was against this of course, but she had little choice in the matter. When the plan was launched, Godzilla's second brain was destroyed, leaving the behemoth paralyzed and in pain! It would have been the end of him… but Rodan came to the rescue, in his new form, Fire Rodan! It seemed that the radiation from the island, Godzilla, and also the change he undergone in the other universe had finally allowed him to transform him permanently!_

_Fire Rodan flew in and saved both Godzilla and Baby Godzilla, using his powerful __**Uranium Heat Beam**__ on the mechanized foe! Super MechaGodzilla was damaged due to the battle with both monsters, but it had enough power to launch its Plasma Laser Cannon to mortally wound Fire Rodan. However, the flaming pteranodon did not go out with a whimper. Instead, he told Godzilla with his dying breath to save the young one… to live and save his brother, Godzilla's son. Fire Rodan started to dissolve, turning into a fine, heated mist that started to melt through Super MechaGodzilla's artificial diamond coating and NT-1 metal! It was also being absorbed into Godzilla's downed body, healing and reforming back the second brain! Miki, who was witnessing the entire event through some special lens made for her, received a powerful psychic backlash. Fire Rodan was soon no more… and in his place was a rejuvenated Godzilla, more powerful then ever! The saurian had also unlocked the special beam attack that he used in the other universe, his __**Final Breath Ray**__ technique! It was all in thanks to the sacrifice to the rival he at once called ally… friend even._

_Godzilla unleashed his new power and ability on Super MechaGodzilla, using his new red heat beam to tear through his artificial copy! Super MechaGodzilla was defenseless due to the powder melting the coating and metal, so the beam easily pierced through the mechanical marvel! The pilots all managed to escape unscathed before Super MechaGodzilla burst into flames, destroyed at the hands of Godzilla!_

_After the fight, the saurian managed to find Baby Godzilla. It took some coaxing thanks in part to Miki's psychic powers, but the little one accepted Godzilla as his father. The King of the Monsters looked down at the baby, and it reminded him of two families he met back in the other universe… ones that held a special place in his heart. He saw that this was his chance to become a parent, like the ones he met! He then took his child to Birth Island, swimming far from the humans and Japan…_

Now, Baby Godzilla had grown much larger in such a short amount of time due to the massive amounts of radiation thanks to natural uranium deposits that were on the island. Normally, one would think the island would be the planet's largest natural ticking nuclear bomb. However, there were large amounts of impurities on land mass that kept the uranium from igniting and becoming a nuclear bomb that could most likely take out 1/8 of the planet. The little one was about leg high to Godzilla, and was looking around curiously for the human that was on the island. The human was Major Akira Yuki, a soldier that had been on the island for awhile. He had gone there in order to kill Godzilla, since the large saurian killed his best friend Lt. Goro Gondo in 1989 when he appeared in Japan to challenge his half-sister Biolantte. He had joined up with G-Force in order to procure some unique items that he needed in order to build a weapon that, in theory, would kill Godzilla. He did not bother with Little Godzilla, as his quarrel was with his father.

He looked a large bullet that he made himself, its middle section filled with an extremely potent blood coagulator. He reasoned that Godzilla had a weak spot, an unguarded zone of flesh that was underneath the armpit. Should he fire and penetrate the area with the bullet… it would seep into Godzilla's blood stream, and poison the monster, ultimately killing him. He said to himself, "This ought to do the job. Much more acceptable then that Project T those fools are trying now…". G-Force had sent to the island a small team that consisted of four individuals, one of them being Miki Saegusa! Project T stood for 'Project: Telepathy', the military officials believing that by putting a telepathic amplifier on Godzilla in a certain spot at the back of his head, they could be able to control the monster and keep it away from Japan or other heavily populated areas. Miki was against it, stating that it was not only immoral but also impossible to control something with that strong a will. Again, she was strong-armed into taking the assignment. She and the others were on the island, preparing for the project.

He was about to go and help two of the G-Force members down at the beach… when he saw something rise up from the ocean! He and the two G-Force men, Koji Shinjo and Kiyoshi Sato, were rooted to the spot as they saw that the one rising up was… Godzilla! The saurian was a little bit bigger then before, and his eyes had changed as well. From brown, they were now yellow with the side of the eyes being red. It seemed that Fire Rodan's gift had changed him physically as well. Yuki looked to the G-Force members and exclaimed, "Come on, let's move!". The three had dug some land mines on the beach, all for the saurian. Koji and Sato escaped from the beach on a motorcycle, while Yuki opted to go behind a small hill and wait for his moment to shoot Godzilla with his homemade bullet.

Godzilla had come to the island for a good reason, for he had sensed that something was arriving to his home. His legendary sixth sense had not dulled one bit, and this sense he was feeling… it was different. The only time he ever felt something like this was two years ago, when he and his fellow monsters were magically whisked away to the other universe! He also sensed within the feeling a sense of dread, danger… like something evil and truly powerful was heading this way, towards him and his son, Little Godzilla! So he came to shore, wanting to go inland to find his son and make sure that he was safe.

* * *

><p>~In the Disney universe~<p>

While it is true that many years have passed since Godzilla and his monster friends arrived in this universe, the event taking place now was about sixteen years since the titans left. In Denmark, in the village of Grena, a certain ex-prince was there. It was Hans, the youngest of thirteen brothers who had done a most heinous deed. Three years ago, he had gone to the kingdom of Arendelle in Norway to try and gain his own kingdom through marriage. Since he was the youngest, he could not claim any part of the Southern Isles as his own due to his other brothers. Thus, he concocted a scheme to smooth his way into a royal marriage… and then eliminate the royal women in order to truly gain complete control of the kingdom! Hans won over Anna, the young princess and sister to Queen Elsa, and was trying to eliminate the queen. However, when things got awry in Arendelle thanks to Elsa's ice powers, he revealed his true colors and was willing to eliminate Anna so he could rule the kingdom and its resources! He would have succeeded… had it not been for the loyalty and sisterly love that both had for one another, and also the help of a magical snowman Olaf, a smart reindeer named Sven, a loner ice harvester named Kristoff, and also the trolls that resided in the Valley of the Living Rocks. The unlikely group came together to help Anna and Elsa regain their kingdom, their family love for one another, and to defeat Hans!

When he was returned back to the Southern Isles, Hans was met by his thirteen older brothers. The eldest one Hrok told of his sentence, "Younger brother, you have shamed not only our land, but our people and family as well. Your punishment will be swift and just, that I can assure both you and the people! You are to be held in the village of Grena, stripped of your title as Prince and kept under house arrest there at Castle Søren. The castle is ancient, once belonging to what many believed to be a sorcerer. You will stay there for twenty years, and should you see the error of your ways and change for the better, you will be released. Is this clear to you, brother?". To many, this was a fair punishment since family was involved and it did sate those who felt that such a crime that Hans committed was to be punishable by death. However, Hans was still bitter. Both towards his defeat and ruin at Arendelle, and also to his brothers who have again overshadowed him and delivered the punishment of exile and house-arrest.

Hans looked at his brother square in the eye, hate and anger brimming in his light blue orbs. He answered, "Yes, brother… it is clear to me.". Apparently, he wanted to say more… much more to his eldest sibling, however he knew that now was not the time. He was surrounded by soldiers, all pointing their spears at him, and also that his other brothers backing Hrok up.

Hrok closed his eyes, and made a gesture for the guard to take Hans away. The younger ex-prince was escorted by force to a carriage that would take him to the place that was to be his home for the next twenty years. This hurt Hrok, to see his youngest brother had dove so deep into the dark path of deception, ambition and cunning. While the qualities were not dark, it was HOW he went about it so that made them evil.

Now here he was, in Grena and inside the main room of Castle Søren. The castle itself was ancient indeed, but having a sinister air to it that made even Hans shiver a little in fright. The castle was guarded by two soldiers who were at the entranceway, under strict orders not to let Hans leave the property. Some villagers came by to drop food and supplies to the exiled prince about twice every month. He had searched for many months to see if there was anything in the castle he could use to escape, but he efforts were in vain. He could not escape the backway, since there was a sharp drop from the cliff that the castle was on, into the ocean where large, jagged rocks were waiting to skewer any poor soul that slipped and fell from that spot. The property was wide, but held no cover. Also, the guards that were sent to look after him were top notch. Even though they were mere foot soldiers, they were trained well and obeyed only the true king of the Southern Isles, Hrok.

Hans growled as he sat in the plush chair, "There has to be something I can use or find! That Søren guy was feared in these parts for many years before he was caught and executed! He must have left something behind in this old castle!". Indeed, Hans had read up on the sorcerer from the books that were in one of the studies he found in the castle. The man had studied the magical arts since he was a young teen, diving more deeper into the realm and soon being seduced by the promises magic brought. The villagers came to fear him for he was addicted to using magic for his unsavory means, and it increased when a young girl who snuck in to see what he was doing, overheard him. Søren was making crystals, unique gemstones that held elemental properties. While not powerful, they would be potent enough to aid him in his quest to overtake the entire realm of Denmark! He was creating ten crystals that held these elements; light, darkness, water, ice, wind, fire, mountain, forest, metal, and lighting.

Hans managed to find more on what happened in Søren's journal, the book enchanted to write from the very thoughts of author. He read that the sorcerer was nearly complete in making the crystals, needing only the element of lighting to complete the final gemstone! Each crystals needed the elements that came from nature, not conjured or summoned by magic. He was about to acquire the lighting element, when his castle was raided and taken over by the scared peasants and villagers that wanted to see him gone for good. The townsfolk caught the sorcerer off-guard, storming the castle and ending the ritual. They bound the enraged magic-user to ensure that he could not use his enchantments against them. Before they overpowered him, Søren used his magic to seal away the crystals in his secret laboratory. The townsfolk's leader, a mayor of some sort called Greger, tried the magic-user and was found guilty. Søren actually proclaimed all that he done, saying that he wanted to be remembered forever as someone big rather then a common nobody. His sentence was carried out, which was tossing him over the castle… to the jagged rocks below in the ocean.

The exiled prince tried to find the secret laboratory, but he gave up after three months of searching. And when he tried to search for anything else that the evil sorcerer might have left behind, he found naught but notes and writing that he did not understand at all. Hans was becoming desperate, driven nearly mad by both the isolation and also of his mind reminiscing on how he was so close to gaining a kingdom of his own… only to fall because of love and good magic.

He quickly got up from the chair, a growl of anger slipping from his throat! He turned to the fireplace to see the picture of Søren that was hanging above the mantel. The portrait showed a middle-aged man that had blonde hair, black eyes, and also a creepy smile that would send shivers up any decent person's spine. He exclaimed, "You old fool! Why did you have to make the laboratory so hard to find?! You idiot!". He looked around, found an old ceramic vase that was on the ground, picked it up and threw it at the portrait! It sailed through the air, and when it hit the face of the picture… a shimmer of light flashed and the vase rebounded back at Hans! The young man's eyes widened before he threw himself to the ground, avoiding the ceramic missile just in time as it the opposite wall and shattered into many pieces.

"What…? How in the…? A magic shield? Still up…?" Hans whispered as he looked at the portrait. He slowly, cautiously went to the picture and his hands slid across the bottom golden frame. It was then that he noticed something. The entwined gold metal that made the frame work seemed a little loose… loose enough to turn. The young ex-prince twisted the loose part of metal to the right, when he heard a clicking sound. Hans turned to the right where the sound came from, and saw that the lower-corner part of the frame extended out like a button. He pushed said button, and something happened. The back of the fireplace moved open, and the metal grate holdings that were used to hold firewood for the fire to burn moved down. It was a secret entrance! Hans was intrigued by this. He had examined the portrait and fireplace before, but it yielded nothing. It seemed that he missed to check the frame in the first place. He peered into the secret entranceway, seeing a flight of stairs that twisted gently downward into the bowels of the castle. He went inside, and found a lever near the doorway. When he pulled it, the doorway closed back up, sealing the secret entrance.

"Well, well, well. I see you were clever as you were kooky and mad, Søren. Now… let us see if this is what I have been searching for." Hans said to himself. It was pitch black and he carefully took the first step down the stairs to make sure he did not slip and fall. However, when his foot made contact with the stone step, torches were lit up magically! The torches formed a spiral that showed him the way down. Hans was really impressed with the ingenuity of the sorcerer, and continued on downward.

The descent was short, but Hans found himself deep in the cliff that held the castle and the grounds. He entered a large, circular room that had bended tables that were set up next to the walls. On said tables were various tomes, mini-cauldrons, and also crudely-made cups that held various ingredients that had long since decayed over time. But what really caught the evil ex-prince's attention was what the center held. Inside the center were ten different colored crystals, all arranged in a circle! From his point of view in clockwise position was a clear crystal gemstone containing a blazing fireball, one that held what appeared to be swirling water, one held a miniature tornado, one held what seemed to be a small iceberg, one having a large clump of deep brown earth, one holding a large leaf in it, one holding a piece of metal that looked to be of iron, one brimming with light like the sun, and one that was pitching black like walking into the forest at night with no moon out.

Hans let out a laugh of evil delight as he declared, "HAHAHAHAHA! I finally found that sorcerer's experiment! Now, I have the means to get my revenge on my brothers and those fools in Arendelle!". However, his laughter soon died down when he saw that the last crystal was empty. He suddenly remembered that there was one last element that was needed, and Søren was executed before he could obtain it. He was frustrated again, but not like last time. He went to the work benches on the wall, looking for anything that could be of use to him. After a few minutes of searching, he found a journal that was still intact somewhat. He flipped through the pages, and found what he was looking for. He found the instructions needed in order to capture the lighting element, the final key that would unlock his dreams of revenge!

He read over the words, which were difficult due to that the language was ancient. However, Hans did read up on the language in his youth, so he was able to translate it. "Hmmm… I have the crystal, and the necessary equipment needed to put the lighting into the gem. And the magic circle I see here are runes that will capture and ensure that the element is contained. I do not have magic, so it seems that the runes will do the dangerous part for me. Now… I have to wait for a lighting storm." he said to himself. Hans then remembered that earlier on, he saw a storm front coming in and would hit the land by early evening! He smiled wickedly and started to prepare himself, for he had work to do…

* * *

><p>~Back in Godzilla's universe~<p>

Godzilla was lumbering towards the interior of the island, very much annoyed from what happened a little while ago. Apparently, the other members of G-Force had taken their turn at the saurian. Miki's colleagues, Dr. Susumu Okubo and Dr. Chinatsu Gondo, had launched Project T! Koji was told to take the shot to the back of Godzilla's head, and he did with the rifle that had the psychic amplifier. His aim was true as the device latched and locked onto Godzilla's skull. However, it seemed that their little test to put the King of the Monster's under their control was cut short when the skies darkened and energy waves spiked their computers and overloaded the system! Miki had to take the psychic device off of her head quickly to avoid any kind of damage to her person. The humans looked outside, seeing the un-natural phenomena unfolding before them.

Miki whispered, "Something powerful… evil is coming to the island. We need to get away as quickly as possible!". Her colleagues agreed with her and Gondo radioed the other G-Force members, telling them to meet with them at the edge of the island, at the beach. However, their radios were scrambled due to the high-level frequency that was being emitted from the sky. The soldiers were on their own!

Yuki, Koji and Kiyoshi were going more inland, to see what on what was going on. They passed over a cliff to witness an incredible sight! The interior used to have a clearing , but now it was being filled with large crystals that were the size of small buildings! Koji muttered, "What the devil is going on here?! First a freaky storm, then losing contact with the others, and now crystals popping up from the ground?!". This was too much for him and his partner, and even Yuki was a bit disturbed on what he was witnessing. The old soldier heard some rustling, and looked to see that Little Godzilla had waddled in on the scene!

The small saurian had sensed that something was amiss, and had gone to investigate. He was wondering on what the gems were, as he had never seen them before on the island. The little one then saw the skies darken quickly, and the crystals were letting off lighting that mesmerized him. Little Godzilla looked up to see something massive coming down! It was a giant gemstone of sort, and the gem slowed down. The crystals seemed to shrink and were absorbed into the creature that was within it revealing… Space Godzilla! When the space behemoth landed on the ground, the impact shook the land like an earthquake at hit! Dust and explosions filled the clearing, wind whipping up at the mere monster's presence! Little Godzilla jumped up, squeaking in fright and turning to run behind a large rock. Space Godzilla roared loudly, its crystal-shoulders flashing with power! Apparently, the space monster was surprised to see a little version of her enemy.

'_Well, this is a turn I did not expect. A little version of that wretched lizard, a baby at that! Perhaps this creature can prove useful to me._' the evil part of Space Godzilla thought that housed Maleficent's conscience.

Little Godzilla peeked out from behind the rock, seeing what appeared to be another monster that looked a lot like his daddy! He was scared though as this monster let off a strong sense of evil. But he remembered what his father taught him, to not be afraid! With a small squeaking roar and stance like Godzilla, he waddled over to challenge the much larger and powerful Space Godzilla! The space monster roared, the crystals that she herself seeded on the island earlier thanks to her telekinetic powers, powered her up as lighting arched from the crystals, connecting with the crystals on her shoulders! Space Godzilla opened her maw, roaring at the little one loudly. It seemed that Little Godzilla realized he bit off more then he could chew, and was cowering right now. Space Godzilla opened her mouth to unleash an orange-red stream of lighting at the saurian! It looked a little similar to Godzilla's own blue breath attack! It would have been the end of Little Godzilla… but something leaped out to take the attack!

The three humans who were witnessing the interaction between Little Godzilla and Space Godzilla saw something blur from the forest. It was quick and swift, like the wind itself! The trio saw the blur then grow to incredible size, and shield the infant Godzilla from the attack! The dust cleared and all saw that standing between the little one and the space monster was… Jet Jaguar! Yuki exclaimed, "Jet Jaguar?! Why is that old bucket-head here?!".

Indeed, Jet Jaguar was considered a relic… but one unique and ahead of his time, even to this day! The human-like robot was invented by inventor Goro Ibuki long ago in the mid-1970s. He was an inventor of toys and models, and sought to create a robot that could think and act like a human being. He wanted to create an artificial life that had great potential, and thus Jet Jaguar was born! The robot was, at first, a normal robot that could only obey the orders of the one who held the master controls. However, he gained sentience when he was freed from the control of evil beings called Seatopians who wanted to use the robot to guide their monster god, Megalon, to different parts of the world for him to destroy. From there, he modified his own programming and unlocked new abilities! One of them was the ability to grow to monster size, the same height as Godzilla! He allied himself with the King of the Monsters to take down Gigan and Megalon, and when everything was said and done with the enemy monsters, he left on his own to learn more about humans and the world they resided in. Since then, Jet Jaguar has learned much including new attack techniques and abilities. However, he could still only talk in strange sounds that very few could even understand.

The old but impressive robot had felt something stirring within his circuits, something telling him that he should be at Birth Island. Jet Jaguar had learned from video sources at G-Force that Godzilla and Little Godzilla were there, so he decided to investigate. He switched on his anti-gravity mode, and flew fast towards the island at the speed of Mach 4! When he arrived, he saw what was happening and was amazed to see such a mutation of his old ally! But, when he saw Little Godzilla waddling in to challenge this space mirror-version of Godzilla, Jet Jaguar knew he had to help. It was in his programming… it was in his soul to help the weak! So when he saw Space Godzilla ready to fire its beam attack, he ran and quickly grew to monster-size to shield Little Godzilla!

Jet Jaguar looked at Little Godzilla, who looked up and squeaked in wonder and curiosity at the being who saved him. The robot made some strange sounds that the monster seemed to understand, and Little Godzilla nodded. He was telling the strange-colored being that he was all right. Jet Jaguar resembled the humans, if only a little, that the little saurian had seen and thus trusted the robot. The old but powerful robot nodded, then turned around to face Space Godzilla, going into a martial arts stance that got the three humans impressed a little. Kiyoshi stated, "That looks to be a stance used by Chinese martial artists. It seems that Jet Jaguar has learned quite much since anyone has last heard of him.". Indeed, few military personnel knew of Jet Jaguar's existence, let alone recognized him from so many years ago.

Space Godzilla roared, impressed with the intruder's willingness to fight. She fired her _Spiral Lighting_ breath attack again, but Jet Jaguar evaded the attack by leaping to the right. Space Godzilla followed his movements, but was unable to hit the surprisingly nimble android. Jet Jaguar evaded the attack again, and when he saw Space Godzilla cease her breath attack, he took the offensive. He gathered energy in his hands, green colored and quite potent. Jet Jaguar learned about chi, natural energy, and sought to utilize it as best he could. So he gathered the ambient energy that was everywhere, concentrated it in his hands, and clapped his hands together hard! It was his _Handclap_ technique, a simple name but devastating effect! When he clapped his hands together, the energy came together and shot out like a large, crescent-shaped bullet! The only weird part was that the energy changed from green to light pink. When the sound-wave energy projectile hit Space Godzilla, she roared in pain and stumbled back! Apparently, the projectile was indeed filled with high-level sound waves and that shook the crystals on her shoulders a little.

The celestial monster was angry, and it showed as she used her _Crystal Beam_ technique. Using the crystals that were around the landscape, she channeled her unique electrical energy into the crystals and the tips shot bolts of lightning at Jet Jaguar! The robot was unprepared for such an attack, and was sent back a little and to the ground from the shocking move. Little Godzilla squeaked and went over to try and help his savior up. Space Godzilla growled loudly and stomped over to the small saurian, still trying to get used to this planet's gravity after being in space for so long. She was near the two beings… when a strong blast of blue fire came her way quickly, striking dead center in her chest! The space monster roared in pain and stepped back a bit, looking to see who it was. And it was none other than the hated enemy that she had been searching for to get her revenge! It was… Godzilla! The King of the Monsters roared in defiance and anger, stomping his way on the ground towards his son and an old ally that he had not seen for quite some time. Little Godzilla squealed in delight at seeing his father coming to help out, and Jet Jaguar slowly got up as he saw his old friend.

Godzilla was a bit perplexed on what the robot was doing here, and after his encounters with Mecha-King Ghidorah and MechaGodzilla 2 in the past, he was a bit wary. However, Little Godzilla told him that Jet Jaguar saved him from the mean monster. The android rose up, nodding his head and speaking in that strange sound that only monsters and some select humans could understand. Godzilla simply nodded, silently thanking his old ally for protecting his son. His attention then focused back on the foe before him, and was a bit startled to see that the enemy before him and Jet Jaguar indeed looked like him. What caught Godzilla off guard most was the smell and feel of this new monster… it was indeed a new monster completely, yet at a scent and feel that was familiar to him.

Space Godzilla snarled at her counterpart, her body now more then ready for battle as her crystal-tipped tail swayed from side to side and her crystal-shoulders flashing! She roared loudly, and was prepared to fire her _Spiral Lighting_ breath attack at them… when another unexpected guest joined the fight! Coming down from the sky was Gigan, who screeched loudly at the saurian and the robot. It seemed that even the cyborg remembered Jet Jaguar, and this was his chance at some long-due payback! Godzilla and Jet Jaguar were also a little surprised to see an old enemy, and got into their fighting stances. The half-machine monster looked to Space Godzilla and did some metallic-sounding chirping to the crystal saurian, saying that it was here to assist her. Gigan told Space Godzilla that these two were his enemy as well, and wanted to get some payback. The space monster thought for a moment, then nodded with a growl. It seemed that Space Godzilla accepted the alliance… for now. The two space beings turned towards their Earth enemies, all ready to rumble!

* * *

><p>~Back at the Disney universe~<p>

A powerful storm front was moving towards the village of Grena, and the residents were preparing their homes for the force of nature that was nearly upon them. The guards who looked after Castle Søren all went to some homes that were made for them, courtesy of the villagers. Now, there was no one near the castle. The residents went inside their homes to keep safe… while a lone person was outside, on top one of the castle's watch towers overlooking the ocean. It was Hans, and he was putting the finishing touches on the runes that he was drawing onto the stone floor with a piece of white chalk. Once it was complete, the runes glowed with a mystical blue aura, surprising the young ex-prince as he took out the empty crystal gem from his pocket. Inside the circle of runes was a strange yet sophisticated device that would hold the crystal. It had a long metal rod in the center with holes in it, like a fishing rod. He put the crystal into the slot in the middle of the device, then went back outside of the rune circle.

Hans said to himself, "If I remember that book correctly… the metal in this strange device will attract the lighting, striking it with its power. The holes are used to channel and send the power into the gem like a magnifying glass, while the excess lighting is spread out and powers up the mystic runes more. The runes will keep the lighting power contained inside the device, and being strengthened more. Once the crystal is full with lighting, the runes will vanish, showing the process is complete.". The young man was really counting on this to work, because he was risking much in many ways in staying out in a storm near a device that was meant to attract lighting.

The rain pelted the land hard, relentlessly. Hans was quickly soaked to the bone, and only the promise of power kept him from high-tailing it back inside the castle. The sky was now completely dark with storm clouds, and lighting flashed through the sky like live snakes! Thunder sounded off, loud enough to rattle eardrums good! The ex-prince had to cover his ears to protect them from the sound burst. The metal device rattled a little from the whipping winds, but held in place. As quick as a flash, lighting struck the metal rod and the energy coursed its way down through the metallic part! The circles glowed, the rings concentrating and focusing the electrical power before sending a beam of concentrated lighting into the crystal below it! The device was glowing white with the lighting's power coursing through it, and when it reached the runes, the mystical sketches' blue aura flared more brightly as it absorbed the tremendous overflow of energy! The crystal inside the containment hole was vibrating greatly, the power being contained within its structure! Hans, with his ears still covered, felt the hum coming from the crystal! The whole area was starting to light up, and he had to close his eyes to avoid the intensity that was building up! He felt great heat flowing over his body, and gradually, he started to feel cool. He peeked his eyes open, and saw that the runes were gone and the construct was intact, if a little red hot at the moment. However, his focus was on the crystal that was glowing with a blue glow.

Hans carefully and slowly made his way to the iron construct, and took the crystal out of the socket. It was not even hot! His gaze was locked onto the inside of the gem, which had a ball of lighting squeezed into it. The lighting in it pulsed gently, showing that its awesome power was contained within! Hans had a great smirk on his face, and then he laughed towards the heavens! He exclaimed, "HAHAHAHAHA! LOOK OUT DENMARK, AND ALSO ARENDELLE! I AM BACK WITH POWER, AND I WILL TAKE WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE!". Hans clutched the crystal tightly, but with care so not to crack it just in case. He left the structure quickly, going back inside the castle and back towards the secret laboratory.

Once he was back in the safe confines of the castle, and in the laboratory, he put the now-full crystal into the circle with the other Elemental Crystals. As soon as the gemstone was fit into its pedestal, all of the crystals started to glow and resonate! The elements within the gems started to go wild, and a rune circle appeared underneath the pedestals! Hans was fascinated, yet cautious as well since he was now unleashing a force that he possibly could not control. From the runes emerged a large crystal that was in the shape of a European dragon. The dragon crystal figurine floated above all of the Elemental Crystals, and its eyes glowed with a golden light that was like miniature suns! Hans was stunned as the figurine spoke in a deep, male voice "_**MORTAL WHO HAS CAST THE SPELL OF THE ELEMENTAL OMNI-GEMS, SPEAK YOUR DESIRE! STATE YOUR WISH, AND IT SHALL BE DONE!**_".

The mortal man went from shock to delight in five seconds flat, the possibilities of what he could want running through his mind like a NASCAR vehicle during a big race! He mulled over this for two minutes, then realized what he wanted to do! He looked into the eyes of the Master Crystal and declared, "I want to get revenge on those who wronged me! I want to destroy and tear down what they worked so hard to build! I want weapons that will be useful ONLY to me in getting my fondest desires of revenge!".

The Master Crystal's eyes bored into the mortal's own eyes and it spoke, "_**SO BE IT. WEAPONS OF GREAT POWER YOU CRAVE, LOYAL ONLY TO YOU… YOU SHALL HAVE!**_". The room quickly started to pulse with power, and the Elemental Crystals started to swirl together in a circle! The room slowly started to go upward, and Hans looked up to see the earth above them parting! The room was going upward! The Master Crystal glowed a brilliant white color before shrinking down, and going to the ex-prince. A magical chain appeared on it, and it looped its way around Hans's neck to look like a necklace. The prince looked down at his new accessory for a moment before he looked upward again to see that they were coming to the surface!

Outside, the storm was continuing to rage on. The residents were all inside, warm and cozy in their homes. However, they became uneasy suddenly when they felt the ground starting to quake. A child cried out as he hugged his mother, "Mother! What's happening?! Why is the ground shaking?!". The elderly woman replied in shaky voice that she did not know, and looked outside to see what was going on. Through her window, she saw a sight that made her scream out in fright! Her husband, and some of the residents looked out the window as well, and all were shocked to see a massive platform of some kind rising up from the courtyard of Castle Søren! The soldiers exited their abodes to witness the sight, and made a beeline for the castle grounds. However, they were stopped in their tracks when a large stone of earth erupted from underneath them! It blocked the entrance, and soon walls of earth moved up in front of the castle's stone walls, barring anyone from entering in any way. The walls soon had spikes erupting from their faces, giving the castle extra protection from intruders.

One of the soldiers told his comrade, "This is dire sorcery! We need to send an urgent message to King Hrok at once!". His friend nodded, seeing that was indeed a more wise move at the moment. The two left to go to the message house to send an urgent letter report to their king.

Meanwhile, Hans was pleased to see that what he wished for came true. When he saw the soldiers coming to the castle, he had wished to stop them. The Master Crystal stated that it would be done, and that is when the wall of earth appeared to halt their progression! The ex-prince looked down at his new accessory and laughed before stating, "This is glorious! I finally have what I need to have my revenge!". He looked to see the Elemental Crystals now coming off their pedestals, and slowly started to swirl around clockwise. The process gradually picked up speed, and soon the gemstones now looked to be a circle of psychedelic colors that was mesmerizing to see. A blast of energy then shot straight into the heavens, a pillar of multi-colored lights piercing through the very veil of time, space and universal barriers!

Hans exclaimed over the whipping winds and noise, "Master Crystal, what is happening?!".

The dragon-shaped crystal answered, "_**THE CRYSTALS AND RUNE MAGIC ARE SEARCHING FOR THE WEAPONS YOU SEEK. THEY ARE PIERCING THE VERY BOUNDARIES OF SPACE AND TIME TO FIND WHAT YOU WANT.**_".

* * *

><p>~Back in the Godzilla universe~<p>

It was mayhem on Birth Island, pure and simple! Little Godzilla was hiding behind a rock while he watched his father and his robotic ally battle against the bad space monsters. Godzilla was taking on Space Godzilla, trying to get up-close and personal with his space counter-part. However, the celestial monster was not making it easy. She was using her crystal abilities to keep Godzilla at bay, and also using telekinesis which surprised the saurian, and also the humans who were now no more then witnesses to a titanic battle! Space Godzilla let loose a telekinetic uppercut that sent Godzilla reeling, not even seeing the attack coming! He shook his head to clear it, the pain very much real. He roared at the crystal-shouldered behemoth as he fired his _Radiation Death Breath_ at her! Much to his surprise, she brought up a symmetrical shield of crystal energy that covered her and deflected the blue pillar of flame! The flame shot harmlessly into the sky, and Godzilla roared in anger! This new creature was starting to get on his nerves, and he lumbered/charged towards her to grapple with her! Space Godzilla took the challenge and charged as well, the two clashing like gigantic sumo wrestlers!

Meanwhile, Jet Jaguar was having his own problems with Gigan. Like last time, it was a bit of a mismatch. Even though the android had an impressive set of martial arts techniques and tactics, Gigan had the slight advantage due to his blades and weapons. He tried to get in close to fight against Gigan, but the cyborg showed his stuff by using his scythe-like arms to parry Jet Jaguar's attacks. However, the android did reveal an interesting new move that he learned some years ago. He dodged Gigan's _Laser Eye_ technique, then crossed his arms over his chest in an X-shape. He glowed in bright multi-colors, and shrunk down! However, he did not shrink down to human size. Rather, he was now the size of Little Godzilla. He was covered in a multi-colored aura of sorts, and he was now running and hopping everywhere like a little cricket! It seemed that in this form, Mini-Jet Jaguar had increased speed and agility. Gigan tried to hit him with his scythes, but the nimble android hopped or rolled away to avoid the attacks. When he saw that a physical offensive would not cut it, Gigan unleashed his red cosmic ray again at Mini-Jet Jaguar!

However, he was in for a surprise when the mini-fighter held his hands up, looking like he was about to catch the ray! The beam hit his palms, and it got deflected right back to Gigan! The cyborg let out a screech of pain as it was struck in the shoulder by his own energy attack! Seeing that his maneuver worked, Jet Jaguar crossed his arms over his chest again like last time, and re-grew back to monster size! The robotic wonder had a **Molecular Amplification Unit**, which allowed him to increase or decrease his size. He had four modes of growth; Human, Mini, Monster, and finally Titan. Mini-mode decreased his size and gave him other abilities that could not be activated in his other modes. Titan mode was when he grew to such size to actually loom over Godzilla… perhaps even Biolantte! But such a state would make him more of a target, cut his speed in half, and also would drain his energy reserve fast. So Titan-mode was a very last resort move. Jet Jaguar now made his way to an injured Gigan, ready to capitalize on this change of events.

While he was duking it out with the cyborg, Godzilla was now grappling with Space Godzilla! While the space monster had the edge in terms of intelligence and crystal power, it seemed that Godzilla had the edge in physical might. He roared, and that is when she sent a telepathic message. Space Godzilla sent out, "_I have been waiting an eternity for this, simple fool! You thought you defeated me… me, the Mistress of All Evil?! You may have destroyed my dragon form those eons ago, but I am back and more powerful then ever!_". The saurian's eyes widened slightly as he heard the voice in his head, and he recognized it instantly. Now he knew why he felt a bit of familiarity when he met this creature! It was the black witch who used the energy called magic two years ago, when he arrived in that strange world and bonded to Melody, Ariel, Cinderella and Tracy! Space Godzilla used the stunned moment to knock her earthen-counterpart on his back with a surprising body charge, the ground shaking as Godzilla was knocked flat! Little Godzilla squeaked and ran to his father's side, encouraging him to get back up.

However, Space Godzilla had other ideas. Using her telekinetic powers, she sent strong green mind waves to the little one and hoisted him up! She roared out, looking to torment Godzilla by using his son as a bargaining chip of sort. It seemed though, that Fate had other ideas. Just as Little Godzilla was close to her, something huge and furry leapt out from the woods and tackled the space saurian! It knocked Space Godzilla down, surprising not only her but the other monsters. Little Godzilla came down with a large plop, crying a little in pain from the sudden drop. All eyes, monster and human, turned to see who the newcomer was. It was… King Caesar! It was the guardian deity of the Azumi royal family, a family of mystics that lived in Okinawa. The family members were put in charge by beings of a higher power, to guard Japan against any outside threats, be it mundane or of the mystical variety. The guardian could only be awakened by a direct blood family member, a priestess who knew the secret song to awaken the half-dog, half-lion monster! King Caesar was similar to Mothra, but his domain was more local while Mothra's was more global. His unique abilities were his fighting styles, like Jet Jaguar he knew some human martial arts techniques. In addition, his ruby eyes could redirect energy attacks! If it went into one of his eyes, he could send it right back through the other eye! One last unique ability he had was that he could bring other deity monsters to life!

King Caesar roared, greeting a surprised Godzilla who slowly got back to his feet. It seemed that the royal Azumi family sensed that something was amiss, and awakened their guardian deity to check it out, thus why he was here. King Caesar and Godzilla had teamed up once in the past, taking down the first MechaGodzilla that was made by beings from outer space long ago. It seemed the a monster mash was about to start again… when a wind picked up and the skies darkened! The monsters were now all on edge, even Space Godzilla when she got back up from the furry monster's tackle. Miki looked around and whispered for her companions to hear, "Something is coming… it feels exactly like what happened two years ago…". The psychic explained that it felt like the magic she sensed two years ago, when Godzilla and the other monsters returned to Monster Island. After she finished explaining, that is when things got wild! A portal of sort suddenly opened up in front of the monsters, a vortex of swirling colors that was a sight to see! A powerful suction came from the hole, like a vacuum!

The first to be pulled into it was Space Godzilla, the behemoth roaring in surprise as she was sucked into the vortex! She tried to turn into her flying crystal form, but something was impeding her from doing so. She thought, '_Its magic! Its… this vortex is a portal, and I sense it's from my own universe!_'. The space saurian was quickly swallowed by the colorful vortex, and it was Gigan that was next! The cyborg tried to fly off, but he was not quick enough to get away. He screeched in surprise, and was also swallowed up by the portal. It did not stop there! Jet Jaguar got on all fours to try and anchor himself down, but he was picked up by the powerful wind vacuum. He tried to crawl away, but again it was futile. With an estranged sound, he was also swallowed up by the vortex! Next was King Caesar, who growled at seeing such an un-natural phenomena happening before him. He tried to get away on all fours instead of on his hind legs like a person, but even he was no match for the powerful vacuum! In a minute, he was following Jet Jaguar into the portal! Godzilla roared loudly, defiantly standing his ground as the vortex tried to suck him in! He would have succeeded where the others failed… but he saw his son Little Godzilla squeaking loudly in fright as he was caught in the portal's suction as well! With a mighty roar and leap, the King of the Monsters jumped into the portal to follow his son! When all the monsters were in it… the portal closed, vanishing with nary a trace.

Miki, Susume, Chinatsu, Yuki, Koji and Kiyoshi was looking around for any trace of the monsters… but none was to be found, save the crystals that Space Godzilla seeded in the earth earlier. Yuki stated, "Miki… just what the Hell is going on here?! What just happened?!".

The psychic answered, "I believe… that Godzilla and the others have gone to that other place. Godzilla… he is heading back to that world he was in two years ago…". It seemed that there was calls and reports to make, especially when Susume and Chinatsu spotted the Psychic Amplifier device on the ground. Apparently, it was ripped off Godzilla's back skull thanks to the wind-pulling vortex.

Another adventure was on the way for the monsters and the other universe they were going to!

* * *

><p>(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for the prologue! So, what do you think of it so far? It's a good thing I got my info from DVD's, my trusty old VHS tapes of Godzilla, and also the Internet as well! I also used techniques and abilities from the games <em><strong>Godzilla: Unleashed<strong>_ and _**Godzilla: Save the Earth**_! I really hope I made this interesting for all of you fans. I don't know the names or looks of Hans's brothers, so I made the eldest brother's name up. I looked it up in 20000-Names website, and looked for Danish names since those living in Denmark are Danish. Heh, I learn something new every day…

Like the title stated, Godzilla and the others are going to divide… then unite! I already have the locations on where Godzilla and the others are going to be at. HOW they get there, I will show in the next chapter. Godzilla will land where Anna and Elsa are, Little Godzilla is going to where Rapunzel is at now, Gigan and Space Godzilla where Hans is at, Jet Jaguar is going to be where Mama Odie is at, and King Caesar is going to land where Aladdin is at!

Here are the questions: If you were with G-Force on that island, and witnessing everything, what would you be thinking? Would you try to stop Yuki from his revenge plan? Also, how do you think the characters will react when they see the monsters? And finally, would you be trying to help Godzilla or not when Space Godzilla and Gigan tag-team him?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	2. Chapter 2

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! How are you all doing? Though the reviews were little in number, they were excellent and have given me the drive to continue this sequel! It probably won't be half as long as my first novel, but I pray it is just as good! I will do my best to make sure that the novel is worthy of both Toho and Disney!

In this chapter, the characters from each world will meet their monsters! It will be unique and interesting, to say the least. And a little bit of a spoiler… Godzilla helps Elsa to find her soulmate, so to speak! I won't say anything else on the matter! So right now, the story is just moving along so don't expect any big monster battles or something similar right away. I like to build up before going close to that sequence.

Also, I just wanted to point out that I got the **Molecular Amplification Unit** from the original 1988 TMNT cartoon series! Krang, the living brain being in his bio-suit, told about it. So props goes to the one who invented the name for it, though the growing-shrinking process has been done long before TMNT.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the Toho monsters, nor do I own any of the Disney creations. I do own my OC characters when they come into play, and most of my own songs! Any song that I use that is by another artist, I will give him/her/them the credit and due as is right.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Godzilla, Little Godzilla, Space Godzilla, King Caesar, Jet Jaguar and Gigan were floating helplessly as they were streaking towards their destination. The King of the Monsters was roaring loudly, trying to reach his son who was shrieking in fear and confusion on what was going on. The saurian was worried about his offspring, but he also felt a familiarity about this energy that was in the vortex he and the others were in. He felt this kind of sensation before… and his small but potent brain remembered that it was magic! It was the same energy that came to take him and the other monsters to that strange universe two years ago! Godzilla was wondering if his bonded humans were still there in that other world; Ariel, Tracy, Melody, and Cinderella. In his point of view, it would be suitable for his son to see and interact with humans that were different the ones back in their own world. He tried to reach Little Godzilla, but it was in vain. The saurian was locked in place due to both magic and the strong gravity pull of the summoning tunnel.

Space Godzilla was also trying to break free, as was Gigan. The two space monsters had flown freely and strongly in the cold cosmos, and since they were technically in space, it should have been easy for them to escape. But no, the same magic and gravity that was keeping Godzilla in place was also keeping them from fleeing as well. After a few minutes had passed of failed attempts, Space Godzilla opted to stay still and think. The small but potent consciousness of Maleficent that was still in her brain started to formulate plans and such, showing that the witch was truly feared in her world due to not only evil magic and power… but for her cunning and patience. She thought, '_So, this place is held by magic… the sort coming from my former world! I suspected as much. Some fool is replicating what I did those years ago! Heh, I believe this being will want to ensnare me so he or she can destroy the place they loathe so much. If that is the case, I shall need to make some… preparations._'. With that said in her head, the evil sorceress's mind started to make some safety measures to activate later on when need be.

However, Gigan was not as patient or cunning as Space Godzilla. While the cyborg was ruthless and intelligent, that only applies to battle when he was fighting an opponent. Outside of the battlefield, he merely received orders from his superiors and never acted on his own. Gigan was frustrated that he could not break through the tunnel, and what was more infuriating was that his signals to the Vortaak were not being received. It seemed that magic also blocked any kind of transmissions, and another factor to take in was that he was being led to a whole new universe, where the aliens did not even exist at all. The cyborg was really getting miffed, and he needed to take his frustrations out on something! He quickly shut out the option of rumbling with Space Godzilla, seeing that she was his ally for the time being… that, and also she seemed to possess power and strength that could very well tear him apart. So he looked behind him, and found some suitable targets… Jet Jaguar and King Caesar! Even though he could not move from the space he was in, Gigan decided on a different tactic. If close combat was not an option, then perhaps long-rang attacks would work? He gathered up cosmic energy into his single ruby eye, his target being Jet Jaguar!

Jet Jaguar and King Caesar were also thinking of the situation they were in now. The android was checking his systems, making sure his outdated but still formidable technology was still functioning. After a quick but through scan, he saw that all of his systems were functioning normally. Well… he did see that his hard drive, his soul was undergoing a change. It seemed that the strange energy that made up the vortex they were was messing with his hard drive, but in a way that was not unpleasant. A new sensation was building up gradually, but it was not harmful. What Jet Jaguar did not know was that his hard drive was slowly changing, transforming from circuit board and wires to an actual soul! The process was slow, but very much there. King Caesar was a bit more disturbed then his mechanical ally, not feeling anything from the Azumi royal family. In the past, he always had a strong connection to the members. Now… he received nothing. It seemed that going to a different universe altogether severed the connection between the guardian monster and the family he was appointed to protect and serve. The two beings tried to break free from their spot, but found that they could not. They had no choice but to wait it out. However, Jet Jaguar senses turned on quick as he turned around to see Gigan taking aim at him, his single ruby eye glowing bright!

The android realized that he could not dodge the laser eye beam, even if he wanted to. So rather then panic, he improvised quickly. Jet Jaguar accessed his M.A.U. (Molecular Amplification Unit) and shrunk down until he was in his Mini-form, and just in time as Gigan unleashed his _Laser Eye_ technique! His aura-colored shield deflected the red beam, but it was going to King Caesar! The guardian monster growled and quickly aligned himself and focused his eyes, using his slight telekinetic power to focus the laser beam into becoming more powerful but slimmer. Like concentrating a large amount of pressure of water into a water hose. The red beam went through his left eye, and was directed through the right one directly at Space Godzilla! The celestial saurian saw the blast coming to her, and just after she finished her mental preparations. She opened her maw and unleashed her _Spiral Lighting_ breath! Godzilla saw this and roared, not wanting this to get more out of hand then it already was. He fired his _Radiation Death Breath_ at Space Godzilla to intercept her breath… and all at once, the three energy beams collided in mid-air! They struck one another at precisely the same time! The result was a huge ball of energy that was building up greatly, different kinds of energy mixing like ingredients in a mixing bowl! The magical tunnel also contributed some of its own energy due to the energy ball's own swelling size. Crystal, radiation, cosmic and magical energy mixed in together!

It lasted for a moment… then the ball let out a pulse, then exploded! The magical tunnel quickly started to collapse, not being able to contain or hold this kind of unique energy that had just been created! The six monsters had all arrived in the new universe, all in the same date and time. The only problem was… they were being scattered to other corners of the planet Earth thanks to the shockwave blast! Godzilla was falling towards the Norway, Little Godzilla was dropping in on the Netherlands, Jet Jaguar was plummeting towards the United States of America, King Caesar was zooming down towards the Middle East, and Space Godzilla and Gigan were zooming towards Denmark! The blast had knocked most of them out, except Little Godzilla who was shrieking in terror as he continued to fall from the heavens! Godzilla managed a weak growl, and looked at his son as he fell towards the earth. His eyes soon closed as he was knocked out-cold, as were the rest of the monsters.

What they did not know was that the mixing of different energies had caused their bodies to undergo a change, except for Gigan and Space Godzilla. This was due to the fact that the two space monsters were heading the for the location that had the summoning magic that called for them in the first place! Godzilla was shrinking once more, a vast majority of his power going down below to the land he was plummeting to. His powerful blue, mixed with hints of red, radiation energy flew down fast and free below, and landed inside of a large crystal in the shape of a Anna that was Arendelle Castle. King Caesar's power came out in the color of brown-gold like his fur, the guardian beast shrinking as well. It shot out and soon was contained in a familiar lamp that was in the home of a sultan and his family. Jet Jaguar still had all of his abilities intact, but the backlash of energy had caused his M.A.U. to overload and short-circuit! He shrank back to Human-sized mode as he streaked towards a part of the United States like a meteor! Little Godzilla was also affected, his own budding power leaving him and causing him to shrink down. His small but potent radiation power left him, and found its way into crystal that was in the shape of a chameleon that was in the palace of a certain prince and princess…

* * *

><p>~In Neverland~<p>

In the magical realm of Neverland, the pixies that inhabited a section of the large island were very busy at work. With spring now settling in on the Earth down below, many of the talented fairies and sparrow-men were putting their skills and pixie dust to good use. Though at the moment, a small but warm welcoming party was taking place right at the large Pixie Dust Tree. It was held in honor of Tinkerbell, the tinker-talented fairy who had gone off with the newly crowned King of Neverland, Peter Pan! The small but beautiful blonde tinker had returned back to the Hollow on a short break. With her were her friends; Silvermist the Water-talent fairy, Rosetta the Garden-talent fairy, Iridessa the Light-talent fairy, Vidia the Fast Flying-talent fairy, Fawn the Animal-talent fairy, Zarina the Alchemist-talent fairy, Terence the Dust-talent sparrowman, and also Clank and Bobble were there as well. Attending this party was also Fairy Mary, the overseer of the tinker-talented pixies. The party was in full swing, the fairies asking Tinkerbell on what it was like to travel with the new king and ruler of all of Neverland.

Tinkerbell answered, "It's been a lot of fun traveling with Peter, seeing a lot of the human world and also having adventures there when it calls to us. He is a bit cocky and sure of himself as a rooster… but that is what I love about him. Right now, it's good to take a little break and enjoy some peace and quiet for a change.". It was true for her. Peter Pan was a young lad who loved adventure, and also was very excited about the fact of never growing up after being blessed by the Queen of the Fairies, Queen Clarion. However, the free-spirited boy also had a reckless streak a mile long and was often stubborn… just like a certain tinker fairy. Two days ago after an adventure in a land called England by the humans, she asked Peter if she could take a vacation break for a bit back in Neverland. He answered it was okay, since he wanted to see how much adventure/trouble he could get into before she got back. That got a sigh, a small but warm smirk and a shake of her head before flying off back to her home Pixie Hollow.

When her group saw her return, a huge cheer rose up and a welcome back party was quickly put together by all of her friends. It took some doing, but it was finished and ready for the guest of honor!

Rosetta commented, "I have to say Tinkerbell, I do envy you a little bit for being the personal fairy of that boy. You get to see the world down below whenever you please, go to exciting places, and also being around a real cutie like Peter!". Silvermist and Fawn agreed with their friend, the two beautiful pixies having a small crush on the boy since he did look handsome to them. Fawn loved Peter's sense of adventure and recklessness, while Silvermist admired his courage and never-say-die attitude. Tinkerbell smiled a little tightly, the beautiful blonde having more than just a simple crush on the cocky boy.

Fawn was about to say something when her eyes widened significantly, then she squeezed them shut tight just before covering her ears with both her hands. The sudden and violent reaction caused the party pixies to stop any and all actions, their focus on the Animal-talent fairy. Zarina kneeled beside her, holding her as she asked, "Fawn, what's the matter?! What's wrong?!".

The normally feisty fairy opened her eyes a little, but she still clutched her ears. She answered, "Something… something is falling… near Neverland… LOOK!". The last statement she finished by pointing her right hand towards the sky, and everyone looked in said direction. It was a green fireball coming down from the sky, and the glow it was putting off was spectacular! Of course, they were not the only ones to witness such an event. All over the places of Neverland, the inhabitants saw the green comet and many were mesmerized by the green flames. However, the animals were going crazy as were the Animal-talent fairies and sparrow-men! While most saw it as a comet, Fawn was the only Animal-talent fairy that saw what was IN the green fire. Her eyes widened, and she uncovered her ears before flying fast and ferociously towards the fireball! Her friends were surprised by her actions, and followed her. Terence, Clank, Bobble, and Fairy Mary stayed behind just in case.

Vidia caught up with Fawn easily and exclaimed, "Fawn, what are you doing?! You do realize you're heading towards that fireball, right?!". The others were also puzzled, the same question that Vidia asked was buzzing around in their heads.

The brown-haired beauty replied hotly and quickly, "It's not a fireball! There is some sort of animal in there… a baby for crying out loud! I heard its cries, and I need to go and save it!". Now THAT got their attention good as they continued to fly with their friend. Fawn was very protective of little animals, especially babies. They were just amazed that any living creature would be inside such an inferno, and falling from the sky. Zarina managed to catch up to Fawn as well, stating that they would help the little one out. This pleased the Animal-talent fairy greatly, her face having a smile but still determined feature.

As they sped towards the falling green comet, following it down to the human world below, Tinkerbell thought, 'It's funny… I can't explain this but… this kind of feels like what happened those sixteen years ago. When we saw that golden light beam that had those four strange creatures in it! I feel… I feel that something big is about to happen.'. She did not know how right she was, as she and her pixie friends streaked over to the land that humans called the Netherlands.

* * *

><p>~In Arendelle~<p>

It was a beautiful spring afternoon day in the kingdom of Arendelle, the town bustling and getting ready for a special day. Today was Queen Elsa's 24th birthday! For a week, the entire town was getting all trimmed up and ready for their loving and rightful ruler. Shops were closed early for the day, the roads and sidewalks all spruced up with streamers to make them more colorful and inviting, and the people made various gifts for their queen. Inside the castle, the servants were busy cleaning up and making the abode more presentable. A large party was to be held at night for the queen, but this time it was only the townspeople coming. Elsa did not like huge gatherings, so now this birthday was to be a local affair only. However, it seemed that the birthday queen and her sister Anna were nowhere to be found. A lovely chamber maid by the name of Viva was looking for the two, very much upset at not being able to find them.

Viva went to one of the male servants and inquired, "Canutus, do you have any idea where their Majesties are at? I can't find them anywhere!". Canutus was an elderly gentleman that had been with the royal family for quite awhile, and looked distinguished and fit for a man his age.

The 52-year old man answered calmly and collectively, "My dear Viva, they are at their special place again. They always go up there around this time of year.". He then went back to his duty of putting up streamers for the party, and the maid looked out one of the large windows to now gaze upon North Mountain. She now remembered that the queen and princess had always gone up the mountain once a year on this particular day.

Up on the North Mountain, one that rose and towered over the kingdom, near the snow-covered peaks were two beautiful women. One had hair that was white as snow itself, eyes as blue and clear as ice crystals themselves, and a fair skin complexion that gave her an air of an Arctic angel. She wore a dark blue dress that had Arendelle's symbol on it etched in black, a black long-sleeve shirt that was tight and form-fitting as it showed on her arms, and a purple cape that flowed gently in the breeze. On her head was a simple yet beautiful golden crown with a single brilliant diamond in the middle of it. It was Elsa, queen of the kingdom and also a natural-born ice wielder. She was born with this ability, how was a real mystery. So complete and strong was her gift that it caused problems in the past, but three years ago, she had gotten over her fears and finally learned to control her ice powers. And it was all thanks to her sister and her friends!

Beside her was another woman, which was 21-year old Anna. The beautiful princess of Arendelle had changed, but for the better in most people's opinion. Her hair was a rich warm brown that had two long braids, her eyes crystal blue like Elsa's, pink lips that looked very kissable, rosy cheeks, and her skin a fair complexion as well with the slightest hint of tan in certain places. She wore a rich-dark blue long skirt with a black vest with a green and red rose flower embroidered on it, that showed her womanly charms in a good way, with a long-sleeved light blue shirt underneath it all. To complete the design was a dark purple cape that was similar to her sister's. Anna was like fire itself, always alive and flickering with life and had a warmth that could melt even the coldest of hearts and/or souls.

The two women were near the peak of the mountain, looking towards a brilliant castle that was mostly made out of ice! The structure was large, beautiful, and well-crafted to be an architect or artists dream come true! Elsa had kept and maintained the structure for all this time, letting it serve as a reminder to both her and Anna on what happened those three years ago. It also served as a kind of getaway home for the both of them, to relax and unwind so any kind of tension or frustration they have just melt away.

Anna looked to her sister and stated, "You know… I can't believe it's been three years since that whole mess with Hans and such. And also when you came here to try and live a life of your own.". Elsa nodded, remembering very well the events that led and caused her to create such a beautiful work of art here in the North Mountain. It was here that she let go of her fear of hurting anyone, especially Anna, with her ice powers, truly letting loose for the first time in a long while! However, the consequences of her actions was that it almost put the kingdom in a state of permafrost. It was thanks to Anna and her friends Olaf, Kristoff and Sven that she finally learned the true value and meaning of love… a special kind that would keep herself and her ice powers in balance and check. Now, she was free from fear AND making sure that her powers would not get the better of her.

Elsa answered, "It has. It has been a long while. And although I am free from my fears and in full control of my powers… I still feel a little bit empty inside my heart.". Anna looked a bit down too. This had been going on for almost a year now. Queen Elsa had told Anna of something that was forming in her heart, a hole that was small but still quite strong. The white-haired beauty admitted to her sister that she was a little bit jealous of her relationship with Kristoff, the kingdom's Ice Master and deliverer. He was also a mountain man that preferred the woods and animals to humans, but he was slowly getting more social thanks to Anna. Elsa had seen the two walking together, talking together, sharing something special, secret and sweet that many couples enjoyed. While Elsa was happy that Anna was getting some sweet attention from her beau… she started to feel an emptiness creep into her heart. While she still had the love of her family and friends, she was now starting to miss… to yearn for a significant other that she could spend time with. Sadly, most of the princes from the surrounding country that Anna tried to set her up with did not suit her tastes. Some were boorish and rude, arrogant so much that if one stuck a lump of coal up their butts, in two weeks they get a diamond out. Some were lazy, demanding that the servants or townsfolk serve their every whim. In Elsa's view, it was just near impossible to find that significant other.

Elsa sighed and wondered if she would ever find that special man that would treat her right, have a good and strong heart and spirit, and also was willing to go the extra mile for her AND the kingdom. Anna answered, "I'm sure you will find that special someone soon, Elsa. Just don't think on it so much, and enjoy what you already have! I'm sure that you'll find your Destined One, one who is not perfect but tries his best for you!". Anna knew about that first hand when it came to Kristoff. The mountain man often went away for long periods of time to either deliver ice, to visit his adopted family the Trolls that live in the Valley of the Living Rock, or to simply be one with nature in the woods. But whenever he did come back, he was always there to greet Anna with all his heart and soul.

Anna then smirked and threw a snowball at Elsa, catching her by surprise and looking at her sibling with a small but mischievous smirk. The brown-haired beauty declared, "Now come on, let's leave behind any and all bad stuff and enjoy ourselves! Today is your day, you know!". She then dashed towards the ice castle, Elsa chuckling and giving chase as she flew after her spirited sister. The two may be adults, but here on the mountain in their special getaway, they acted as free as they wanted to!

The princess Anna had learned overtime that the ice castle made a pretty good place for Hide-and-Seek, with its nooks and crannies plus the fact that the palace was massive in itself. The only downside were the reflections and refractions of the cold ice crystals that made the castle itself. As they started to chase each other through the castle, a song welled up inside the both of them, in harmony with one another and in sync:

_**Never let worry slither in your soul, never let anxiousness settle in!**_

_**Once you realize that you have all that you need, the fun can really begin!**_

_**What you want will come to you, have patience, faith and trust!**_

_**If you look too hard or dwell on it too long, it will be an utter bust!**_

_**Your soulmate is out there, searching or waiting just for you.**_

_**All you have to do is be yourself, to thine own self be true!**_

As they sang the song that came naturally from the heart, Anna was leading Elsa on a merry chase throughout the lower levels of the ice palace! While the white-haired beauty had power and levitation abilities, stunning Anna had the stamina and quickness to compensate. Elsa tried to pin Anna down with a flurry of snowballs, but the princess was quick on her feet and dodged her every move! She then led her sister upward, ascending to the upper levels of the palace as the innocent, clean chase continued.

_**Keep the faith, never stray, the heart will soon be whole!**_

_**Let your feelings be set free, keep your eyes on the goal!**_

_**Always try your best, put your trust in the High One above!**_

_**And I believe that very soon, you will find your One True Love!**_

As they reached the upper-levels, they ran into Marshmallow. This hulking ice beast was the second of Elsa's creations, acting as a sentry for the palace and bodyguard for Elsa. He did not say much, and now acted a protector of the mountain rather then just watch the ice castle. Elsa decided that her creation would be the first line of defense should any kind of intruder come to Arendelle with ill intent. The ice giant looked down at the two, then a very small but seen smile crept on his face before he leapt out a window, going outside and landing in a very large pile of snow that was in front of the castle. It seemed he did not want to get in the way of the royal family's play. Anna and Elsa looked at one another from Marshmallow's actions, then resumed their chase throughout the castle.

_**Yes, I know I have to be patient, but I really would like to know…**_

_**On how it really feels when me and my man stroll out through the snow.**_

_**When I see the couples out there, surrounded by a special light…**_

_**To see the smiles on their faces, it feels oh so right!**_

_**I will not only wait, but I will search as well for my other half!**_

_**I want him to make me truly live, smile, love and laugh!**_

The two were now near the top of the castle, continuing to sing and enjoying the little chase that was almost over. Anna was really glad that her and Elsa were letting it all out like this, more enjoyable then simple sitting and talking about it. When they made it to the very top of the spires that made the ice castle, the two continued to sing beautifully, letting their voices ring throughout the mountain range.

_**I will keep the faith, never stray, and soon my heart will be whole!**_

_**My feelings will be set free, and I will be able to reach my goal!**_

_**I will try my best, putting my trust in the High One up above!**_

_**And I do believe that very soon, I will find my One True Love!**_

As the song, and their energy started to settle, it got softer yet never losing strength. Elsa looked up at the sky above, expansive and free. Then she looked down at the town below, seeing the people doing what they could to make the place look more colorful and full of life. She saw some couples working together, the smiles on their faces causing her to smile as well. A hope was now growing in the space in her heart, one that made it feel more warm and strong then before.

_**I will never give up… I will hold onto this hope of love…**_

_**I know I will find that special someone… one that was sent from above!**_

Elsa finished the song, and Anna was glad to hear that last part. She was very sure that Elsa would meet that special someone, a man that would treat Elsa right and give her that special, secret sweet love that her and Kristoff had. For now, they would just have to wait while also making the effort to find. The two sisters looked to the skies above, just now relaxing with one another. However, that peace was short-lived as Anna's eyes caught something a little to the left. The princess saw a gleam of green in the bright blue sky, which was unusual in itself. She cast her eyes towards the spot where the color was coming from, and was puzzled as she saw what seemed to be a miniature green star getting brighter with each passing second. "Elsa, what is that?" she inquired as she pointed to where the light was.

The queen followed her sister's gaze, and when she spotted the green light, even she too was transfixed. However, it only lasted for a few seconds when she realized that the light getting brighter was no star… but a falling star! Her eyes widened in fright and exclaimed, "Anna, we need to get out of here now! Quickly!". After she stated that, the princess also saw that the falling star was aimed right at them! The two quickly beat feat and retreated, going back down the spire and heading towards the exit. Elsa found have simply flown down, but Anna was with her and could not fly like her. So, they had to escape the old-fashioned way, with frantic feet! The two royal ladies saw that the green glow was getting brighter, indicating that it was coming down fast! They were at the second floor, when Elsa turned to spare a glance through the ice. Her eyes widened a little more in terror at seeing that the falling star was going to hit the castle any second! With a yell, she brought Anna over to her, hunkered down and put up a thick icy dome over them. Her reflexes and actions saved their lives, for not a second too soon after she put up the shield… the green falling star smashed straight through the castle! The impact was tremendous, the sound echoing all over the land as the falling star hit the thick ice castle! Luckily, the flaming green projectile crashed through most of the upper-floors, leaving the foundation part of the building intact. Slabs and debris of icicles rained down on Elsa and Anna, but luckily the ice dome protected them from the sharp objects.

Marshmallow was outside, and saw the green light as well. When he turned around saw that the light was a falling star, he grunted and held his ground. He was going to try and catch the large green fireball! He saw the projectile smash through the castle, and was heading towards him. He held out his hands, steady himself as best he could. However, it seemed that the green projectile was just going too fast for him to catch. It went right through the ice being, smashing and destroying him into little bits! However, Marshmallow's last act provided enough resistance for the object to slow down some as it crashed into the snow. It rolled around on the frozen landscape, coming to a halt as it hit a deep, big snowbank.

Elsa lowered the icy dome shield that was covering her and Anna, slowly getting up while helping her sister up. She inquired, "Anna, you are okay?". The brown-haired beauty nodded shakily, still a little shook up on what just happened. The two look around and see that the ice castle is partially destroyed. Only the upper-levels were obliterated, while the lower levels remained more or less intact. The royal ladies slowly made their way back outside, careful to not disturb any of the debris that was littered around. They both knew that if one fell out of place, it could cause a chain reaction that could bring the lower levels down. Once they were safely outside, Elsa and Anna saw the destroyed remains of Marshmallow. The white-haired queen was very distraught at seeing her creation now nothing more then two legs that remained standing. Anna followed the slush trail that was left behind by the falling star, and at a snowbank that was rapidly melting.

"Elsa, look! The falling star is still intact! It's in that snowbank that's melting! Come on, let's see what it is!" Anna exclaimed as she leapt down from the little cliff she was on and ran towards the melting pile of snow. Elsa yelled for Anna to wait, but it was too late. The queen wanted to take a cautious approach, feeling that the falling star was dangerous. However, her sister wanted to see what a star looked like and quickly ran towards it. With a sigh, Elsa followed after her sister by levitating and flying towards her. When the two got to the melted snowbank, what they saw took their break away and made their eyes widen greatly in disbelief.

The falling star… was not a star at all! It snow had melted away completely to reveal that the object that fell was an animal of some sort! It was about ten feet tall in height, and it was a very unusual creature. Anna and Elsa remembered seeing children's books about dragons and such when they were little, and this creature almost fit the bill. However, something was different here. It had a row of strange-shaped dorsal spines that ran down from near the base on the back of the head, all the way down to the tail tip. The middle row of spines were larger, while the spines that were on the left and right were smaller and a little more stiff. The creature was dark-green with skin instead of scales, looking like something from a bark of an ancient tree. There were also no wings present, showing that this creature could not fly. Elsa and Anna went around to see the face. When they saw the face, they both stopped dead in their tracks. Anna whispered, "Elsa… I… I know this creature. I don't know why, but I remember seeing this beast, long ago…".

Elsa answered, "I remember too. When we were young, sixteen years ago. We saw this creature, along with three others, in a golden comet. Its… its back!".

Back when they were little, and the accident that forced the royal family to seek out the help of the Trolls to aid Anna, the leader Pabbie tried to modify the memory of Elsa and Anna when they saw the monsters. Surprisingly, he could not. No matter what the leader of the Trolls did, he could not modify or change the memory. Something more powerful was preventing him from messing with the memory. Instead, he had to seal it off from both girls, and it seemed that seeing the creature again had unlocked the memory and broken the magical spell. The royal sisters had just recognized the King of the Monsters!

* * *

><p>~In the Netherlands~<p>

In a kingdom called Lelystad, a certain princess was looking out the window of her room in Castle Roel. It was Rapunzel, a 26-year old woman with an extraordinary past! Three years ago, young Rapunzel had an adventure of a lifetime as she left the tower that her caretaker Mother Gothel. It was thanks to a meeting to a young man named Flynn Rider that she was able to leave her home after eighteen years of imprisonment. Along with her faithful pet chameleon Pascal, and also a very intelligent if determined soldier horse named Maximus, the two humans set off a trip to see the flying lanterns that attracted Rapunzel greatly as a child. Along the way, they found out so much about one another, the world and themselves. However, trouble came when Mother Gothel started to pursue her daughter. Rapunzel and Flynn found out about the young woman's true history and birth, and also discovered that her long golden hair had magical healing properties which kept Gothel beautiful after all these years. Rapunzel was very distraught when she learned that she was taken as a baby from her real family, and kept all these years just so her so-called mother could stay young and beautiful. After a misunderstanding between Rapunzel and Flynn, which was resolved, the two defeated Gothel thanks to the brave young man cutting off Rapunzel's long-golden hair. When the magic was gone, the cunning woman was quickly reduced to dust, time catching up with her. Rapunzel's natural hair color, which was a reddish-brown color, showed. It would have been the end for Flynn, but some special, sweet magic was still in Rapunzel and it was released in a tear of love. It healed Flynn from his injuries, and also brought the two together!

Now Flynn, whose real name was Eugene Fitzherbert, became a prince when he and Rapunzel married two years ago. The beautiful brown-haired beauty had also taken this time to catch up with her real family, which were King Floris and Queen Katharina.

Currently, Eugene was out on a diplomatic mission. King Floris had requested that he go on this mission to promote the kingdom through peaceful methods, to strengthen Lelystad and also gain experience on what it meant to be a true, wise and just ruler. The king had told the young man that when the time came for him to step down and run the kingdom, he would need experience and wisdom thus the reason for the trip. Rapunzel thought she would be going with him, but her mother Katharina stated that she was to stay here and learn more about ruling a kingdom from her. She explained that although Rapunzel was excellent with the local villagers and such, there was still more that she needed to learn about the kingdom and also the responsibilities that come with taking care of such a vast land. When the time came for Eugene to leave, it was a heartfelt goodbye between the two lovers and the young man promised to return as quickly as possible. King Floris reasoned that he would only be gone about two years or so, which was short all things considering.

Now here she was, in her room studying up on politics, tradition, and laws. By her side was Pascal, the chameleon a little older but still faithful and ready for action at a moment's notice. The beautiful lady looked up to the skies, then looked down to pet her friend. She sighed and said, "Oh Pascal… I know I have to learn all these things when it's me and Eugene's time to run this kingdom. But it's just so boring and monotonous now! I wish Eugene was with me… then we could just run off and have some fun!". The princess then looked up at the sky, and made a silent wish that something extraordinary would come and rescue her from this mundane routine. As if the heavens themselves granted her wish, Rapunzel saw something coming out from the sky… a small green falling star! She gasped softly and took Pascal in her hands, showing the chameleon what was falling to earth. The little guy gasped as his eyes widened, seeing such a sight that was truly rare indeed.

"A falling star! Wow… I've seen falling stars at night, but never in the daytime! And I have never seen a green star!" Rapunzel stated excitedly, feeling the monotony of the day just melting off of her like ice cream on a hot sidewalk! The duo saw the falling star getting closer, and their eyes slowly went from awe to frightened because it was getting closer to the kingdom! The two saw the projectile fly over their heads, streaking over the castle. However, Rapunzel saw six golden trails following close after the comet… like it was chasing it! The duo saw the falling star go further inland, to a place that was quite familiar. When it came near the ground, a loud BOOM sound filled the land and a flash of green light was seen where the celestial object had landed. Rapunzel and Pascal looked at the place where the object landed, breathing a bit hard because of the excitement that had just built up inside of them. The two then looked at one another, and Pascal saw a familiar look in Rapunzel's eyes. The princess gently set her animal companion down, and went to her dresser to look for different clothes to change into. It seemed that the feisty female was ready for some adventure, and was prepared to go out and find it!

In all the excitement, they did not notice a faint glow coming from inside Rapunzel's closet where she kept her precious mementos…

Thirty minutes later, racing out from the kingdom was Maximus the horse, and on him was Rapunzel with Pascal right on her head! The young lady had changed into more suitable clothing, and had managed to give the guards and her mother the slip with Maximus before bolting out from the castle. The trio went right through town, over the long bridge, and into the woods. Maximus was still full of vigor and stamina as before, always ready for action and to help his friends out. Pascal looked down nervously from his perch on Princess Rapunzel's head and the beauty saw this. She said while riding fast and free on her steed, "Don't worry Pascal! I'm sure nothing bad is going to happen! Besides, this is what I wished for! An adventure, something to fight off the boredom that was at the palace! Now, just hang on tight and hope for the best!". Maximus increased his speed, Rapunzel laughing in delight at going so fast and free while her chameleon friend was holding to her hair as tight as he could. In fifteen minutes, the three came to their destination. They came to the one place that Rapunzel only visited on certain occasions… the very tower that had been hidden from view from the rest of the world.

Only… the tower was now blocked, shielded by a HUGE flower that was a pink tulip! Rapunzel and her animal companions were in awe at seeing a wild flower that was as tall as the tower, and giving off such a lovely scent. The tulip was also giving off a strong magic that made the animals feel more at peace. Rapunzel slowly got off Maximus, Pascal getting off of the princess and onto the horse's head, and went towards the flower, seeing golden trails of what seemed to be dust flying around the wondrous flora. It was then that Rapunzel squinted just a little, and her eyes widened as she saw little women flitting around the tulip! 'They are fairies! I can't believe that I found fairies!' she thought to herself. She had read books as a child, ones that Mother Gothel stole from the town in secret, and read all about fairies and how many kinds there were. Of course, this was on human knowledge so she did not know if what was in the books was true or not. She carefully made her way to the flower, making sure not to be seen by the tiny women folk.

Meanwhile, the fairies were congratulating Vidia and Rosetta for a job well done. Tinkerbell stated, "That was excellent work on using your fast-flying talent to make a whirlwind to slow this creature down! And also congrats to you Rosetta in making a tulip this big and quickly to catch this… creature that fell from the sky!". The others showered the two with praises for their talents and their quick-thinking in using said talents. Vidia and Rosetta took the praise in their usual, unique way, until Fawn decided to see what exactly it was they saved.

The Animal-talent fairy peeked into the tulip and said soothingly, "Okay, little guy. Time to come out. Don't worry, we won't harm you.". However, she did not get a response. She waited a few times, then realized that the creature could be out cold! She looked to Rosetta and pleaded with her to gently have the flower slid out the creature. The Garden-talent fairy nodded, and coaxed the flower to lean down and seemingly spit up what it caught. Tumbling out from the fragrant flower was a creature that neither the fairies or Rapunzel had ever seen! Maximus and Pascal backed away a bit more into the woods, very much feeling afraid on seeing this being. Before them was a lizard of sort that resembled a dragon hatchling, but it gave off a unique vibe and feel that made them all consider that before them was NOT a dragon. It was about six feet in height, large in width though, and seeing the legs and arms, would most likely walk like a person rather then an animal. It also had green skin, not scales, like that of a tree. And it had no wing joints of any sort, indicating that it was flightless. Also what made it interesting was the row of strange dorsal spins on its back.

The pixies were very curious on what they saved, and Rapunzel was very much curious and excited in finding some rare creatures. Silvermist asked her friend, "Fawn… do you know what this creature is?". Her companion answered that she had no clue, as this was a totally different and new species to her. Rapunzel's eyes widened because she could hear the fairies clearly! For most humans, when a pixie makes a sound, it's like the jingling of a sweet bell. Only children of clean hearts, and also humans that had a strong link/connection with magic could understand that. And since the princess was born due to her mother eating a potent magical healing herb while she was in the womb, that strong magic had allowed her to hear the fairies!

For now, it seemed that Rapunzel and the fairies from Pixie Hollow had just encountered Little Godzilla!

* * *

><p>~In the United States~<p>

In a part of the newly formed country called the United States, in a place called Louisiana, two people were training in the swamplands that made the state. While most human beings did not like the look and feel of the bayou, it was a haven for most animals and particular people too. Here, they were safe from prying eyes and could live freely. The two human beings that were training was a 46-year old black woman by the name of Odie, and the other was a 63-year old woman of African descent as well. This particular lady was named Radelle, and she was the unofficial Queen of the Bayou due to the mystical powers she could tap into that could perform some amazing miracles! She was wise, loving, free-spirited and also quite energetic for someone her age. Though 63 years of age, it hardly showed on her body and she did certainly did not act her age at all. She had white hair with streaks of black in certain places on it, tied up in a bun and also she was fit and healthy. She wore a simple white dress and brown sandals, showing she liked to live and dress simply and comfortably. In her hands was a staff made of bald cypress, quite sturdy and versatile.

Right now, Radelle was teaching Odie on how to attune more of her spirit so she could sense and feel out others that were nearby or far away. She looked at her student and stated with a rich voice, "Odie, concentrate. Instead of merely relying on your physical senses, you must channel your spirit. Let it flow from every pore in your body, and it will tell you where things are, and who is coming to you. Also, the spirit can sense on who has a good heart… and who has ill-intent.". Odie did indeed concentrate as hard as she could, trying to release her spirit and let it tell her on what was going on around her. However, this was easier said then done. The blind but determined woman had relied on using her other senses for some time, such as hearing, smelling and feeling vibrations through the air. Now she was training to use her mind and spirit, the sixth sense of the body that most humans did not know how to utilize properly. Odie started out fine at first, leaping on some thin but sturdy roots that were on the swamp trees. But it seemed that she concentrated too hard and her spirit would simply not come forth like Radelle was instructing her to. After some time, she took a particular long leap and landed on a slippery part of the branches. She cried out in panic, and then fell into the murky waters below.

Radelle sighed, seeing that her student did have potential to access the sixth sense, but she still tried too hard. The voodoo priestess leapt off from the large root she was on, landing with a soft splash and walking to her pupil. She extended a hand out to Odie, and the very wet woman accepted it, being helped up. She shook the water from her body and complained, "Priestess Randelle, this is just too hard! I mean, I feel my spirit coming out and guiding me… then it just wobbles and quickly flows back into me, and it doesn't want to stay out!". Radelle saw the problem and tried to assist her student with some words of wisdom that she acquired over the years living in the bayou.

"Child, you must not get discouraged. You are trying to force your spirit out, which is not good. You must relax, let it flow out like water. It's a bit difficult to do since most people like to control things, some wanting to grip it too tightly. But when you truly learn to relax and let it flow, it will become second nature to you." she told Odie. The blind woman sighed, realizing that her teacher and friend was right yet she heard this words before many a time. It was just starting to settle in, the frustration and it did not suit her at all. Odie was about to say something when she felt something… something she had not felt in thirteen years. She looked up to the skies and 'saw' something streaking down towards the earth! Radelle also sensed this, more quickly and accurately then her pupil. The two women saw a silver streak coming down, a falling star! But it was the voodoo priestess that saw that something was INSIDE the blazing silver ball! It landed in the swamplands nearby, causing a good amount of water to splash up and the impact sending many of the animals scurrying away from the area in fear.

"What was that!?" Odie exclaimed, her senses going into a bit of overdrive now. Her teacher replied that she was going to find out, and streaked off towards the place where the celestial object landed. The blind woman soon followed, not wanting to miss what had just landed in their swamp home. The impact would have also made others, like the white slave owners that lived far away in the 'civilized' part of the state, come running to see what was going on. Radelle and Odie hopped and leaped from root to root of the trees, and also sliding on the slippery bark of some particular trees that grew in the area, until they reached their destination. The two African women were in front of a large crater that had formed, water slowly pouring in to fill the hole. Randelle cautiously peered in, and gasped softly when she saw what was in the hole. Odie asked on what she saw, wondering what was up.

Radelle answered softly in awe, "It… It looks like a human being. But… he's covered in a strange material I have never seen before.". Indeed, what she was seeing was a robot that was about the size of an adult man, around six feet in height and wearing what was an unusual clothing of sort. The voodoo priestess saw that this being had the most unusual of shaped heads, that his eyes were like deep blue-colored windows, and that he bore a strange smile that made her wonder what it was so happy about. On its belt area was the insignia of a silver bird of sort. This was truly bizarre and unusual, even for the voodoo user. Both her and Odie tapped into their mystical abilities, sending their spirit out to see if this was indeed a person… or something else entirely. Both women gasped when they felt the unique feeling coming from this being.

"Miss Radelle, I don't know why but… this fellow here has a life force! But it's more like a child, a budding one in fact, while the rest is something I don't quite know!" Odie proclaimed, very much confused on what she was feeling here. Radelle got the same feeling as well, wondering just what was it they found that fell from the heavens. Just before she could say anything on the matter, the two heard bushes being chopped and the growling of dogs. Usually in these parts of the bayou, that meant a hunting party was coming… and not of the friendly kind.

The voodoo priestess whispered, "We'll figure out more on this being later! Right now, we need to take him with us and away from here!". Odie agreed with her strongly on that, tenderly rubbing the area where a small but permanent knot was on the back of her head. Radelle whistled sharply, and two full-grown alligators came towards them. The ebony-skinned women were not afraid, as most animals here in the swamplands greatly respected and liked them. The two mystic-users pushed the metal man onto the back of the alligators, the reptiles heaving a bit due to the weight of this being. Once all were situated, the four natives and the knocked-out guest went quickly and quietly out of the area before the hunting party came.

It was on how Odie and her mentor met Jet Jaguar!

* * *

><p>~In the Middle East~<p>

In the desert lay the kingdom of Agrabah, a city oasis of mystery and enchantment. This particular kingdom was ruled by Sultan-Aladdin and Sultana-Jasmine, and the city was often livened up by their two children and two special magical entities! They had a son and daughter, fraternal twins to be precise. The young lad was called Azad, and he lived up to his name. He liked to be outgoing, free and hated to be restricted in any way. He was more like his mother when it came to letting his spirit be free, but he inherited his father's sense of justice and strong conviction. The beautiful princess was named Malak, and she was also headstrong and courageous like her parents. She had been taught to have a sense of right and wrong, and also was a little more reserved then her brother. She was also a jewel in the eyes of many; priceless, rare, and also easy on the eyes. The two were now twenty-three years of age, and yet were full of life and vigor then most adults their age. Currently, they were running on the rooftops of Agrabah, being chased by two of their best friends. Both of them were magical; one enchanted, the other a semi-phenomenal nearly-cosmic being! It was Carpet and Genie!

The two beings has been with Aladdin and Jasmine for quite a long time, and were now wonderful companions to their offspring. Carpet was virtually unchanged throughout the years that he had stayed with Aladdin. Malak and Azad were always impressed when they saw a carpet having sentience and being able to fly. Genie had also not changed one bit as well, it was a given since he had been a genie for over 10,000 years or so. However, while his looks had not changed, his mentality did. While he was still fun-loving, crazy in a good way, and cracking jokes like nobody's business, he was now a husband and father just like his friend Aladdin. He had married a beautiful girl genie named Eden, who was no longer bound to a mortal girl named Dhandi. The orphan girl had found a significant other some time ago, a noble of both class and heart. Dhandi then found a magical amulet that allowed her to nullify the wish that Eden granted her years ago, freeing the genie beauty and allowing her to go back to Genie. It was a tearful farewell, but a happy one as Eden was soon reunited with her love. Now, the two were married and also having a magical genie child, a young lad named Robin. Genie insisted on the name, saying it was good one for some reason. Genie's were immortal, and a baby genie it would seem would age until they hit eighteen years of age. When that happened, they would stop aging and actually change their looks to be either younger or older as they pleased.

Genie and Carpet were chasing Azad and Malak over the rooftops of Agrabah in a friendly game of Tag, and it seemed that the young adults were doing okay. The two were fit, their bodies shaped after much physical exercise and such. They leapt around like acrobats, laughing and leading the magical entities on a merry chase. Azad called out, "Come on Genie, surely you can do better in catching us! What's the matter, old age finally getting to ya? Hahahaha!".

Genie just smirked and remarked, "Careful sonny! This dude can still beat a whipper-snapper like you!". He transformed into a marathon athlete, and sprinted after Aladdin's son. Meanwhile, Carpet and Malak were enjoying their little chase as well. While Carpet was thin and very maneuverable in slipping through tight corners and such, the daughter of Jasmine was equally graceful and flexible as she evaded the crafty magical being.

Malak giggled as she saw Carpet get stuck on a hangnail. She asked, "Come on, Carpet! Don't tell me a little, rusty nail like that is going to stop you? Hehehehe…". The enchanted rug did a sort of hands-on-hips motion, then carefully moved his body so the nail would slip off. He had plenty of run-ins with stuck-out objects such as nails and hooks, and developed a way to be free from them without tearing his woven bands. Once he was freed, Carpet flew fast towards an impressed Malak and the chase was on once again!

Meanwhile, two parents and a mother were watching the scene below with great interest. Aladdin was watching his son and daughter play on the rooftops, Jasmine by his side and both looking down at their offspring with pride and love. While Jasmine was on Aladdin's right, Eden was on his left. The beautiful green-skinned former genie was holding onto the hand of her five-year old son Robin, the little tyke also looking down at the scene with innocent interest. By Jasmine's side was a young white and black Bengal tiger named Ayisha. The female juvenile was daughter to Rajah, Jasmine's pet tiger and dearest friend. Sadly, Rajah and his mate passed some time ago due to old age. It was the same with Abu, who too passed away due to time. Jasmine had loved and raised Ayisha with Malak, and the snow-striped tiger was very protective of the two.

Jasmine kissed her sultan on the lips and whispered, "You know the tutors are not going to like this, their pupils being late and all because they wanted to go roof-hopping.". The parents have had their children palace-schooled, hiring the finest of minds to teach Azad and Malak. They were now in the process of teaching the prince and princess on what it meant to truly look after and run a kingdom. However, it seemed that Azad and Malak were more interesting in having fun then learning about politics, finances and so forth. Aladdin just chuckled and replied to his beautiful wife that he would handle the tutors.

Eden chuckled and stated, "Aladdin, you're like the kids. You always seem to prefer fun over work.". The Sultan gave a little bit of a sheepish grin, while Jasmine playfully swatted him on the arm while grinning.

Robin then looked upward and asked, "Mommy, Uncle Aladdin and Aunt Jasmine. What is that?". He then pointed skyward, and when the adults looked up… their eyes widened as they saw what appeared to be a brown-golden comet streaking across the heavens! The three were in awe at seeing such a celestial event, and they were not the only ones to see the sight. All over Agrabah, the citizens and shopkeepers ceased their actions when they saw the brilliant falling star. Even Azad, Malak, Genie and Carpet stopped their chase to look upon the blazing projectile. However, awe soon turned to panic as many saw the star getting brighter… because it was falling to earth, getting closer to the kingdom by the second! Families pulled their loved ones, shutting the doors and windows. Shopkeepers closed up their trade before taking shelter. Animals that were not tied down scattered, very much afraid on what they were sensing within the falling star. Genie and Carpet got their act together, and quickly shielded the young adults. The mystical crack-up being formed what seemed to be a blue bomb shelter around the prince, while Carpet slid under the princess and carried her to a nearby building for safety. Aladdin and Jasmine ran into the palace with Ayisha at their heels, while Eden vanished into subspace with her child.

The brown-gold falling star streaked over Agrabah, but coming quite close to the palace and city. It raced across the sky, then landed with a resounding BOOM in the desert lands. The kingdom had to brace itself when powerful winds and sands swept through the town and palace due to the impact of the comet. After the winds and sands settled down, slowly everyone started to come out from their hiding places. Genie turned back from blue bomb shelter to his regular self, while Carpet came out close with Malak. Aladdin and Jasmine emerged from the palace, and Eden popped beside them with Robin by her side. Ayisha was by the queen, looking around to see if everything was settled. The Sultan looked over the horizon, and saw the spot where the comet landed. It was directly at the place where the Cave of Wonder first appeared. He looked to Jasmine and stated, "You stay here and make sure that Azad and Malak get back here to the palace. I'm going to take some soldiers with me to check out where that comet fell. Need to make sure it's not dangerous to the kingdom.". The Sultana was about to retort saying that she wanted to go with him, but she was interrupted by Genie and Carpet who appeared in a puff of blue smoke.

"Ummm… Al. I think we may have a teensy, weensy little problem here…" Genie started to say, looking a bit abashed about something. When Aladdin asked on what was up, the blue comedian simply pointed out towards the city. The couple, plus Eden looked to where Genie was pointing at… and all were stunned to see that Azad and Malak on horses, galloping straight over to the place where the comet landed! Aladdin and Jasmine were now showing a little frustration, a bit upset that their children were going straight into unknown territory.

"Those kids of ours… Genie, think you can give us a hand? And Eden, mind staying here and looking after the palace and people?" Aladdin asked both genies. The blue wisecrack said he was ready to go, swirling and changing to wearing clothes that resembled something that Indiana Jones would wear. Eden said she would do her best, and wait for them. She gave her husband a kiss on the lips, whispering to him to come back soon to her and Robin. He said he would, and Carpet got down so that Aladdin and Jasmine would get on him. When they did, the couple and Genie streaked after the prince and princess, adventure hanging in the air!

It took about thirty-five minutes for the young adults Azad and Malak to reach their destination. Aladdin and company arrived shortly after them, the sultan wanting to say some choice words to his children. The princess and prince got off of their horses and made the trek over a large sand dune that had formed on foot. Malak asked her brother on what he thought was at the place where the falling star landed, and he replied, "I do not know, sister! But I do know is that I feel something incredible is going to be waiting for us down there! It's that same feeling I had when me, you and our parents first saw that strange shooting star sixteen years ago!". He was excited, and it showed on his face. Malak also remembered the incident, and was amazed that her brother remembered it, and now she was getting the same feeling as well.

When they reached the top… they were stunned on what they saw. When they were joined by their parents and magical friends, the group also were surprised on what they saw. Even the words that were on Aladdin and Jasmine's lips died down when they saw what was in the crater before them. Down below in the sand, in the exact spot where the Cave of Wonders once stood years ago, was an unusual beast of sort. It was about nine feet in height, but it was still impressive to say the least. It looked to be a cross between a dog and a lion, but was more humanoid then animal since it looked like it could walk on two legs like a human. It seemed to have strange eyes, the kind they had never seen before. It also appeared to be unconscious at the moment, not moving at all.

It was their first meeting between King Caesar and the royal family of Agrabah!

* * *

><p>~Back in Denmark~<p>

In Grena, Hans was very giddy like a schoolboy before the last day of school on summer or Christmas vacation. He was very much hoping to see what the ancient magic had brought to him so he could claim them as his own, and would aid him in destroying his brothers and the ones that disgraced and foiled his plans badly. The villagers were trying to get through to Castle Søren, the soldiers and village men trying to break through with any kind of tool they could find. Sad for them, the spiked earth wall held firm and true. It had also had a regenerating spell added in, whatever was broken or broken off repaired quickly. One of the children, a little girl, pointed up and called out, "Mommy, Daddy! Look! Two falling stars!". The entire crowd looked to where the multi-colored beam of light was shooting into the heavens to see two bright objects appearing and coming down to the ground. The objects quickly got larger and more defined… and what they saw made every last villager and soldier just go in shock, awe, and terror at seeing what was coming down to the ocean near the castle! Hans was also in shock as well, a little fear creeping in when he saw that the Master Crystal's magic had brought him much more then even he bargained for!

Landing down first what seemed to be a dragon, but more bizarre and unusual then anything in the mythology books! It was massive like the titans of old in Greek mythology, perhaps even bigger! It had an unusual row of dorsal spines that were bluish-white, larger ones down the middle with the left and right were noticeably smaller. They looked to be in the shape of crystals. It had blue skin, not scales, with a strange purple area where the stomach and chest were. On its forehead was a crest of sort that looked to be made out of crystal, and its shoulders also had large crystals jutting out from it! Its tip at the end of its long tail looked to be of crystals spikes, and it looked like they could pierce through anything. It did not have wings, and also stood tall like a person rather then go on all fours. Its maw showed it had rows of teeth that could probably chew through metal, and two strange spines coming up on each side of its jaw.

The second one was even more bizarre, even though it was slightly shorter then the first monster. It looked to be a bird, given that it had a beak, but had strange silver sideway beaks where its mouth was at. It had a single ruby gem where its eyes were supposed to be at, a silver metallic curved horn on its head, and what appeared to be triple-sails on its back. It body seemed to be a mixture of green skin with silver scales like a dragon. Its stomach had what appeared to be metal spines jutting out from it, giving it the appearance of a saw! It feet were made of metal scythes, its tail tip also having a metallic blade-shaped tip, and its arms were like gigantic metal scythes! This creature seemed to be part metal, part animal which was virtually impossible in this world. The two monsters landed in the ocean near the castle, standing before Hans who was just a little freaked out like the villagers.

The ex-prince looked to the Master Crystal and whispered, "My God… what are these things, Crystal?".

The dragon-shaped crystal around his neck answered, "_**THESE ARE THE THINGS THAT THE ANCIENT MAGIC HAS BROUGHT, MONSTERS FROM ANOTHER DIFFERENT UNIVERSE COMPLETELY. THEY SHALL BE YOUR WEAPONS IN YOUR DREAMS OF REVENGE! NOW, TO BIND THEIR WILLS AND MINDS SO THEY OBEY ONLY YOU.**_". The ten crystals that formed the portal slowed down, and split up to go to each monster. Water, ice, wind, mountain and metal went to Gigan, while lighting, fire, light, darkness and forest went to Space Godzilla. One by one, the crystals absorbed themselves into the beings of the monsters. Once all were inside their new hosts, Master Crystal's eyes glowed golden as the ancient magic started to ensnare their minds. Gigan was easily subdued, since he was part robotic and now had orders to fulfill. Space Godzilla… this was a being that Master Crystal saw was truly formidable. Its mind was ensnared, but not completely. A small part of it was blocked, preventing it from taking it over. The ancient magic felt that this particular spot was blocked off by magic… powerful and evil magic. It then left it be, believing that it was not important.

The process took a few minutes, and then the Master Crystal's eyes went off. Hans looked at it, then at the monsters who were still. The silence and stillness, minus the rain that was still coming down, lasted for a few moments… when Space Godzilla's eyes opened up, and all saw the savage intelligence and power in those red eyes that were like a bird rather then a reptile! Next was Gigan, the ruby eye brightening considerable! The cyborg let out a screeching roar that was totally alien to all who heard, and Space Godzilla let out a roar that was truly out of this world and strong! The villagers and soldiers all shrieked or screamed in fright as they took flight, just leaving the town behind so they could escape with their families, friends, loved ones or just by themselves. The soldiers that were fleeing were praying to the Heavens that their king would receive the message they sent earlier.

Meanwhile, Hans was scared as the monsters looked down at him like if he was a bug to be squashed. He wanted to run, but his feet seemed to be glued to the ground in sheer fear. He saw them lumber towards him, soon their upper bodies hovering over the castle and him! He braced himself, believing that was going to be killed. However, a few minutes passed, and he saw that he was still alive. He slowly let down his arms, and saw that the fearsome monsters were still, like soldiers awaiting his orders. The Master Crystal's eyes glowed and he spoke, "_**IT IS DONE. YOU NOW COMMAND THE MOST POWERFUL WEAPONS ON THIS EARTH TO HAVE YOUR DESIRES FOR REVENGE FULFILLED.**_". After stating that, the dragon necklace became still and inactive. Hans looked at it, then at the monsters. Slowly but surely, a cruel and wicked grin came over his face as he realized his wish had come true. He truly had the perfect means to destroy those that wronged him, in his view at least, and he was going to enjoy every minute of it

Hans had just met with Gigan and Space Godzilla!

* * *

><p>(Author's Notes: Whew! That was a big second chapter… I hope you all enjoyed it! So, this is on how the monsters meet the Disney characters! Just to clear one thing up, Mama Odie will be called just Odie. She needs to EARN that title of Mama, and I believe it will be thanks to a certain android. Also, remember that this takes place thirteen years after the events of <em><strong>Monsters and Magic<strong>_, so please read my first novel.

The ages on when the Disney characters here is displayed there. Believe me, I am not good with numbers. Math I loathe greatly… and thus, was a bit of a pain to write this chapter. Will also fix first chapter so nothing is missed or messed up. What do you think will happen now?

Here are the questions: If you were with any of the Disney characters when they see the monsters for the first time, what would your reaction be? Do you want to help the monsters, or leave them be? Also, what do you think the fail-safe spells are that Maleficent's consciences put on Space Godzilla's mind before the ancient magic Master Crystal summoned up took control? And finally… what kind of advice would you give to any of the characters in relation to what they are trying to learn? For example, how would you help Odie with her training with Randelle? And also with the Fairies in trying to helpo Little Godzilla during his fall to Earth?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, leave long reviews… and MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!)


	3. Chapter 3

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews, and a good shout-out to Saurian96 for pointing out the correct ages and such of Anna and Elsa. Due to that, I had to re-write and correct some stuff in the first and second chapters. Hopefully, it's all good now. I would like to thank KingdomWarrior125 for the butler's name. However, there are many other characters that I do wish to put in that belong to me. So for now, Kai the butler from the movie retains seniority, my own creation Canutus will be second behind him. Also, I forgot to give the song I put in the previous chapter a title, so I am calling it _**One True Love**_! I wonder who would be able to sing it… oh well.

I also like to mention this. I dedicated the previous chapter to Robin Williams, who played the voice of Genie and also was a lot of good characters in so many movies! That is why Eden and Genie's son is named Robin, if any of you caught that reference. For this chapter though, I am dedicating it to the man who made most of the SFX for the Heisei Godzilla movies. Thanks to Japan Boy, I learned about his passing and I suggested I dedicate a chapter to him for his dedicated work in making the Godzilla 90's movies we all love and remember. So, this is for Koichi Kawakita, who passed away on December 5th of 2014 at the age of 72. This one is for him!

For the rest of the chapters, it's going to feature interaction between monster and humans on each world. In short, each chapter is going to focus on a certain monster in the area he or she is in. For this chapter, it's all on Godzilla and the beautiful royal women Anna and Elsa! So, I hope you are all prepared for what comes! Characters from the first story, _**Monsters and Magic**_ will come out but in a way I believe you will like and be surprised on.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters that belong to Toho, nor do I own any of the Disney characters. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs here. If there is a song that comes from another artist, I will give him, her, or them their due credit and props.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Anna and Elsa were slowly walking around the green-skinned creature that had just come as a ball of fire in the sky, studying each feature and detail greatly before moving to his face. Anna whispered to her sister, "Elsa, are you starting to remember? Sixteen years ago, when we were kids… we saw it and the other monsters in that golden comet we saw…". While the princess had an impressive memory, it was Elsa that displayed it well for she had a near-perfect photographic memory ability. The Snow Queen nodded, replying that she was indeed recalling the day when she and her sister saw the monsters. And what happened afterwards:

_~Flashback, sixteen years ago~_

_After Elsa had created the monsters she and Anna had seen in the golden comet, she made the ice creatures come to life and actually play with them! The two humans and the cool creations left the small room, and made their way to the Main Hall so they could have more room to play. Along the way, in the long and wide hallways, the monsters started to interact with the children. Anna rode on the giant moth, shivering a little due to the cold that was on her bottom but she got over it. The five-year old cutie squealed in delight as Ice-Mothra flew around the room, sprinkling the air with her ice dust that came off of her wings and body. Elsa rode on Ice-Rodan, who flew more smoothly then Anna's ride as he glided silently and gracefully in the air. When they made it to the Main Hall, the two flying monsters put the children down, and that is when the real fun began!_

_Ice-Godzilla blew an ice version of his frosty breath, freezing the ground and turning the whole place into an ice rink! He also created some cool slides that wrapped and twisted around the room with his breath before ending it. Anna giggled and slid across the floor to Ice-Anguirus, asking him to take her high to where she could go on the slide. The icy creation nodded before kneeling down, allowing the petite princess to climb on his neck and going to the spot where Ice-Godzilla created the slide. While Anna was about to slip and slide on what most would proclaim to be the world's coldest ride, Elsa was doing her own thing by flying around the room! She hopped and leapt from Ice-Mothra to Ice-Rodan, and vice-versa, as her monster creations did some impressive acrobatic feats and tricks while she herself flew through the air. The Snow Princess felt at peace, at one with her powers in the air. She heard a shriek of delight, and looked down to see Anna sliding down the icy planes that Ice-Godzilla created. She smirked and told Ice-Mothra to go lower, to fly beside her sister._

_Down below, Anna was having the time of her life! She was sliding down the icy track that the saurian created, and though she was a shivering just a tiny bit because it was so cold, she was enjoying the ride and yelling in delight when she hit the loop-de-loops, and also some unique twisting turns that had her feeling pumped up! Ice-Godzilla and Ice-Anguirus looked on, charged by Elsa to guard her. Anna was finishing a loop-de-loop when she heard someone calling her, and turned to her left to see that it was Elsa, riding on the giant moth. She smiled brightly and exclaimed, "Elsa, this is so incredible! I really love our new monster friends here!". Though Elsa's first creation, Olaf would always hold a special place in her heart and be first, the ice monsters now held second place which was not too bad._

_Elsa smiled and replied, "I know, isn't it great?! I just wish we could see the real ones that were in that golden comet we saw!". The two agreed on this, that they would hope to see the golden comet again… and perhaps get a close encounter with the real deal that was inside the blazing orb. The fun continued for some time, until the front doors swung open and in came the royal parents, King Agdar and Queen Idun! It was at this particular time when the doors open that Anna's ride came to an end when the slide sloped down, and the brunette went sliding until she bumped and stopped at her father's feet. Anna looked up, and gave a sheepish smile to her parents, who had shocked faces on when they saw the Main Hall turned to an ice rink… and seeing the monsters, especially Elsa who was still on top of Ice-Mothra._

"_What is going on here?!" Agdar exclaimed in a shocked tone, and that is when things almost went south after that. Ice-Godzilla, thinking that this other human was an enemy that was here to harm the girls, roared loudly in exactly the same manner as the real Godzilla! Of course, the other humans did not know this particular information and thought that the sound was truly otherworldly. The other icy creations also cried out, their sound exactly like their real counterparts, yet very strange for the humans. Ice-Anguirus and Ice-Rodan charged, causing the king and queen to step back quickly, and stood protectively in front of Anna. Ice-Mothra, who landed beside her companions, and Ice-Godzilla stood in front of Elsa as she slid off to be with her sister. The cold monsters roared/shrieked, causing the whole castle and even town to be awakened from their slumber! It seems that they were protecting their charges. The royal parents were very frightened by this display, Agdar shielding his wife Idun in case the creations charged. Elsa and Anna knew they had to do something, or else things would get ugly fast._

_The Snow Princess slipped past the monsters and said, "I'm sorry about this! Please forgive me!". It was then that she canceled the magic that brought the monsters to life in the first place, and the creations froze in mid-action. They were now lifeless, still in attack position. Anna slipped past the monsters and looked up in sadness, seeing their playmates now missing the Spark of Life. While the brunette princess looked on sadly at the still Ice-Anguirus, Elsa looked at the fierce face of Ice-Godzilla._

_She thought, 'Those eyes… that fierce face it has on now… it's like Father's when he is ready to defend Mother or us. But it's more primal, powerful… and has a look that demands respect.'. Elsa and Anna then turned to their parents, who were soon flanked by some concerned servants who came into the room to see on what was going on. The butlers who had seniority over the rest of the staff, Kai and Canutus, were beside the king while the chamber maids like Viva were beside their queen. When the group saw the icy creations, many gasped and some even shrieked in fright. King Agdar and Queen Idun gave their children a look that immediately showed that they needed to explain everything. Anna and Elsa gulped, very much knowing they were in trouble and would get scolded or worse by their parents. The two then started to explain on what they saw in the sky, and needless to say the adults were surprised to learn about a golden comet… and what said celestial object contained. When the two girls got to the part of seeing monsters in the golden fireball, some of the superstitious adults thought that it meant a bad omen was coming their way. However, the king and queen were not THAT superstitious but felt that perhaps this meant something. What it meant, they had no idea. The princesses finished their explanation, saying that they wanted to have some fun and that is why Elsa conjured up the monsters to be playmates._

_Needless to say, the royal parents were none too pleased about their children's antics…_

_~End flashback~_

In the end, the ice monster creations were destroyed and Agdar instructed his daughters to not tell anyone about the comet or the monsters they saw in it. Many would think it was said and done, but then the next night… Elsa and Anna played once again with the white-haired beauty's ice powers, and that is when things wildly after Anna was struck in the head by Elsa's magic… and the rest, as many state, is history.

Now, the princess and queen were looking down at the real-deal monster that they saw all those years ago. Anna asked, "Elsa, what are we going to do? We can't leave it here like this, and I don't know on what will happen when he wakes up.". The queen adopted a thoughtful look and pose, her mind now whirling greatly on how to deal with the situation. There were not many options at this time, as she knew already. They could not take the beast to the village, for who knew what would happen if the citizens caught a glimpse of such a fantastic creature… or what the monster would do should it wake up and be surrounded by people. And even if they did decide to take it to Arendelle, it would be a most tedious of tasks. The North Mountain was dangerous to climb, either going up or down. They did not have the strength or equipment needed to move a beast of such mass and size. Elsa then remembered the Trolls, the good-natured and wise race that could help them with this particular problem!

She looked to her sister and answered, "Anna, I think I have the answer! We bring Pabbie here, and see what he could do with this creature.". That was a sound plan to both ladies, but something happened that changed their plans. Elsa was staring at Godzilla's face… when the saurian's eyes suddenly flashed open, showing that he was awake! Elsa leapt back in fright, and Anna did the same when they saw the monster slowly move!

Godzilla was waking up, his healing factor almost complete in repairing his body. It kicked in as soon as he hit the atmosphere of the planet, and worked overtime to make sure that he did not burn up completely in re-entry. Back in his own world, Godzilla had little problem when swimming through magma. But magma and rubbing intensely against the atmosphere were two different things! When he hit the snow, the near-instant cooling helped out but also did some damage to the body that forced the healing ability to work harder. The saurian was out-cold, but his mind was slowly regaining itself as his body healed. He then heard voices… female human voices! It was not the annoying human girl that had the power to go into his brain, but these two voices had the same soft, soothing quality he heard two years ago. Ones that belonged to four humans that held a secret, special and deep place in his massive beating heart; Ariel, Melody, Tracy and Cinderella! When his healing ability was complete, his brain was now fully aware and that was when Godzilla woke up. His eyes quickly shot open, and the first thing he saw was a beautiful white-haired human.

He slowly rose up, his body healed but still a bit tender at the moment. He got back to his feet, and heard some scuffling behind him. Godzilla turned around, his large tail sending snow and ice scattering from its movements. He looked down to see that two female humans were before him, the brown-haired one looking a bit scared while the white-haired one was defending her with her right hand stretched out to him. He was a bit confused, seeing and sensing something was off here. The saurian saw that the humans were not tiny like he would usually see them, and also he felt that a major part of his power was no longer with him. Also, he saw that he was surrounded by snow, ice and rock, high in the air. When he looked down at Anna and Elsa, he sensed a strange power within the white-haired queen. It felt cold, like the Arctic area of the world he once stomped through on some occasion. That is when all of their eyes locked, and something formed between them!

Elsa and Anna were very much startled by Godzilla's awakening, backing up and around quickly from the moving giant! The princess was a bit scared at the moment, and no one could blame her for being a bit afraid. However, Elsa moved to defend her sister, her hand extended to unleash her ice power at a moment's notice. Anna then looked at Godzilla's movements and whispered, "Elsa, hold on! Look! He's looking around… like he's confused or something. Do you think he has intelligence, like Sven does?". The two had seen the remarkable intelligence of Kristoff's reindeer companion, and was wondering briefly if this creature had the same qualities. Shortly after that, Godzilla locked eyes with both girls… and something unique happened. Anna and Elsa saw the brown eyes that were enhanced by the red and orange around the iris, and felt a connection! The two women saw and felt that the green-skinned beast would not harm them, and that his presence was intimidating for sure, but like that of a king instead of a bully. Godzilla also felt something from each female human; from the brown-haired one, a kind of strength and spirit that was similar to fire, like from his friend/rival Fire Rodan. From the white-haired one, a frosty power and also a kinship which was indeed strange to him. The saurian had been alone for most of his life, his power and very existence a bane to the humans in his world. For some reason, Godzilla and Elsa felt a kinship with each other when it came to wielding power.

The staring contest lasted for only a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity for the humans and mutated dinosaur. Godzilla broke it by looking away, and around the area. The King of the Monsters was looking for his son, Little Godzilla, but it seemed that he could not sense or see him. He roared as loud as he could, causing a massive echo to sound off throughout the land and forcing Elsa and Anna to cover their ears to lessen the pain. The snowy ground vibrated from the sound of Godzilla's roar, but held firm… for now, at least. Godzilla waited, turning his head to see if his offspring would respond. When none came forth, he tried again. The girls had to cover their ears once more, fascinated by the unique roar of his, worried that someone else might hear him, and also confused on why he was even roaring in the first place. Anna exclaimed, "Why is it doing that?! Is he trying to bring down the entire mountain like that?!". The brunette princess knew that loud sounds could most likely cause avalanches, and was a bit surprised to see that the snow-covered ground was still standing despite the loud roars from Godzilla.

Elsa answered, "I think… I think he's trying to call out to something! I don't know what, but it's like he's trying to see if anyone he knows is going to answer back!". It did make sense to Anna, that most animals would either howl, roar, croak or make any other kind of sound to let others know where they were. When Godzilla did not hear any kind of reply, he was worried that his son was too far away… or worse. He put that in the back of his mind for later, and right now started to focus on another daunting predicament. He saw that he was once again shrunk back to his 10-foot tall form, just like what happened those two years ago to him. The saurian looked put one foot forward towards them, but it turned out to be a bit of a mistake on his part. The snow and ice beneath them was already fragile due to his two loud roars, and when he put his impressive weight down on the ground hard… it caused the ground to shift and slid rapidly, causing an avalanche to form beneath the monster and humans feet! Anna, Elsa and Godzilla shrieked in surprise as they started to tumble down the mountainside!

The air was torn asunder by the loud noise that was coming from North Mountain! Fortunately for the good people of Arendelle, the avalanche was far away enough from any kind of civilization or settlement. Unfortunately for the ones stuck in said avalanche, they were about to go down some small drop-offs and a thick forest of trees! Godzilla was shrieking in indignation and annoyance, as he was tumbling over and over again in the falling snow. Elsa and Anna were not faring any better, as they were tumbling and falling near the saurian as well. Elsa tried to use her ice powers to help herself and her sister, but it was of little use. They were inside a chaotic landslide of snow, rock and ice and thus the queen could not focus or concentrate enough to use her ice abilities. The three beings were falling helplessly with tons of frozen water that could crush a normal being! The animals down below, who heard Godzilla's roar the first time around, beat feet and retreated so they were no danger of anything or anyone else getting caught in such a force of nature. The three fell for several minutes, and that is when Godzilla, Anna and Elsa saw that they were heading towards a rather large stone! This particular stone was indeed great in size, and also planted deep in the ground so that nothing could budge it. Not even tons of falling snow and ice. Elsa and Anna braced for impact… but they soon found themselves grabbed and held close to warm skin. The two opened their eyes to see that Godzilla was holding them to his chest!

The King of the Monster saw the rock, and then looked down to see the small human women tumbling down near him. He knew that when flesh met stone… the stone would win, especially in this case. He then remembered what he did for the children in the past, when he first became human-sized… and what he did for Ariel, Tracy, Melody and Cinderella back in the dwelling of the vile human woman that reeked of bad energy. He roared briefly before using his strength to overcome the snow, grab the two females, and made sure that it was his back that was facing the rock! The impact was tremendous, as Godzilla's side slammed into the unforgiving boulder! The boulder was smashed to bits as the mutated dinosaur ran into it hard! Godzilla shrieked in pain, but kept his hold tight on Anna and Elsa as they continued to tumble down into the forest. The impact did not damage his dorsal spines, but did a good number on Godzilla's right side. The trio kept going, miraculously missing trees since a wide enough path was before them. In several minutes, their trip ended as the avalanche ceased and the thunder from the falling debris ceased. Snow and ice blanketed the three beings, covering them under a fine layer of frost.

Anna and Elsa were still conscious, but a bit shaken up on what occurred. The two pushed their way out from the snow, and slowly and shakily left the snow bank they were in. Anna looked around and saw that they were actually at the base of North Mountain, which meant that they took quite a trip in getting there. "Elsa, do you think… I hope no one else was here when the avalanche came down." she whispered. Elsa assured her that no one had been around when the disaster struck, saying that this part of the mountain was uninhabited and most likely that anyone who heard the sound would have fled quickly. It gave the brunette beauty some comfort, but not a whole lot. Elsa then remembered what happened, and went back to the place where they emerged from. She used her power of winter to remove the debris and ice… and laying before them, groaning in pain was Godzilla! Anna gasped and went to check on the saurian, the queen surprised by such an action.

"Anna, what are you doing?!" she exclaimed, about to use her power to retrieve her sister.

The princess answered back, "This creature saved us! Remember? You saw it too! He protected us when we were about to hit that boulder!". Indeed, Elsa did remember seeing that. She looked down at Godzilla, their eyes meeting again. The queen of Arendelle, expert of ice and winter itself… saw that while indeed the King of the Monster's gaze was intense, that he was not going to harm them. Godzilla moved, trying to get back up, but his side was busted up badly. His healing ability was kicking in again, but since it was used much from re-entry into the planet and also from striking the Ice Castle, Godzilla required either nuclear energy… or nourishment in the form of real food, the kind that he tasted when his bonded fed him.

Anna stated, "Don't move, big guy. Don't move… we'll help you out.". Both women of royalty had honor, and knew that now was the time to return the favor that Godzilla did for them. Elsa looked around, and saw a cave that was at the base of the mountain, partially closed due to amount of snow and ice that covered it now. She then remembered something that that happened about two months ago. On one of her trips with Anna and Kristoff, the mountain man/ice harvester showed them that he found a little shortcut from North Mountain to his family's place, the Valley of Living Rock. It was a cave at the base, where they were at right now! This would save them time to go through the mountain instead of around it. The queen pointed towards the cave, and Anna was very pleased by this. However, she did wonder on how they were going to move their new acquaintance here.

Elsa answered, "Leave that to me! Now, to see if I can make something that can help us and our new friend here…". She focused and concentrated, bringing her wintery powers up from within herself. She thrusted her hands forward, and started to weave in the air intricate motions and such. The snow and ice around them took shape and form, following her hand motions and gestures! In a minute or so, a large sled of solid ice appeared before them! It was of intricate design, showing to all that Elsa had quite a talent in the arts and crafts department. It was also wide and long enough to hold not only Godzilla, but also Anna and Elsa. The princess was pleased with her sister's abilities, but now was wondering on how they were going to get their savior onto the craft. That is when their fortune took a turn for the better.

A small voice called out from the cave they were about to go into, "Okay everyone, let's get this snow and ice out from the entranceway!". A muffled shout came out, and in a few moments, the partially-closed off cave was fully open! Something burst right through the snow and ice, and it turned out to be trolls! Anna and Elsa were a bit startled from the explosive entrance, and saw that it indeed were trolls! But… these trolls were different from the ones at the Valley of the Living Rock. The ones that they knew, the ones that raised Kristoff and Sven, they were short and had green moss for clothing. Male trolls wore blue or green crystals around their necks, while female trolls wore pink or red crystals. The trolls that stood before them were different; they were about a foot taller then the ones living in the Valley of Living Rocks, they wore clothing that seemed to be made of fine metal that had been forged professionally, and also wore one large crystal around the necks rather then multiple ones. The group before them was seven, and one of them wore an iron shirt that was looking at them strangely. It was a tense moment, as the new trolls saw the royal women and Godzilla, who was lying on his side. The saurian did sense the new beings, however he was unable to do anything due to his injuries. The iron-shirt troll slowly approached them, making its way through the snow and towards Elsa and Anna. The two women were curious, but Elsa was cautious as well. Like how she met Godzilla the first time up at the mountain, she did not know if these particular trolls were friend or foe.

The troll asked in a deep male voice, "You are Anna and Elsa, the royal women of Arendelle, yes?". This startled the two royal beauties, as the trolls were not this deep of voice or calm of attitude like the others they knew.

Elsa answered, "Yes, we are. I am Queen Elsa, and this is my sister Princess Anna. Tell us, please. Who are you?". Anna added in that they looked like the trolls back in the Valley of the Living Rocks, and inquired if they were related.

The iron-shirted troll answered, "Yes, we are related your Majesties. We are Mountain Trolls, and we live within the various mountain ranges. Our main home is here, within the powerful and deep North Mountain. We heard what was going on up above, and decided to investigate. We also know of you through our cousins, the ones that live in the Valley of the Living Rock. It seems that we have quite a unique situation here. What is with the large monster behind you?". The two women saw that his gaze was now on Godzilla, who was still trying to get up but having no success.

Anna answered, "I'm afraid that it might take awhile to explain. We have a request, can you help us with our friend? We need to get him to the Valley of the Living Rock so that Pabbie can look him over.".

The large troll looked at the saurian, the ice sled that Elsa made, and also the women themselves. He looked to be in deep thought for a moment or two, then he nodded his head and said that they could help. The being said, "However, we will go to our village. I believe we can help a little more then Pabbie. No offense to our little cousin, he does have impressive healing and mystical abilities. But, I believe our leader Benedikta that be of more service.". He then looked to his six fellow Mountain Trolls, whistled and ordered the lot to come and put Godzilla on the ice sled. The group, clothed entirely with copper-shirts and wearing what seemed to be clear quartz crystal necklaces, went past the three and towards Godzilla. The King of the Monsters growled, but could do nothing as he was surrounded. The six copper-clothed trolls, who looked to be female, hefted the mutated dinosaur at once and with surprisingly strength! It took teamwork and cooperation, but the females succeeded in putting Godzilla on the ice sled, mindful of his injured ride side. When it was done, the male troll told the females to push or pull the monster with them as they were heading back home in North Mountain.

The iron-shirted troll looked to Elsa and Anna and stated, "Come, we talk while we walk.". He then started to walk back towards the cave, the six female trolls handling the ice sled. The six pushed the sled, showing remarkable strength and coordination. The royal women followed the male troll, both looking a bit weirded out on what was going on… and feeling that things were only to go to escalate from there. They caught up with the iron-shirted one, and when they were officially in the mountain. They started to talk.

Elsa inquired, "So, can you tell us your name? And why you are different then the trolls at the valley?". Anna and the queen were curious, because they had never seen them before when Kristoff showed them the cave earlier.

The being answered, "Oh, forgive me. My name is Håvard, and I am an apprentice to Benedikta. You see, our way of life is different from the our cousins at the Valley, as you can see. We live in the earth, in the mountains, and thus we are miners and explorers of caves. We are peaceful, content and strong within the strong rock.". He then started to explain their culture, which was different from their cousins. Males wore iron clothing, and often carried a single gem crystal of sunstone around their necks. Females wore copper clothing, and had a single gemstone of clear quartz. Anna and Elsa saw that indeed, Håvard was wearing a necklace that had a single piece of sunstone, a bright gem that was the color of the sun itself. He soon stopped at a large stalagmite, making the group stop for a moment. The human women were about to ask on why they'd stop, but Håvard just held up a hand to silence them for a moment. He went to the rock formation, gently touched it and his sunstone glowed golden and gave off a gentle pulse. The stalagmite glowed briefly a brown color, then a secret entrance opened up on the right side of the group!

Anna thought, 'So that's why we didn't notice them or this before! It was all hidden!'. The group made the turn into the secret entrance, and as soon as the last troll was in, the cave closed behind them. The tunnel was swallowed in complete darkness, and it made Elsa and Anna a bit nervous. However, the sunstone and the quartz gems glowed brightly, giving off light bright enough to light the tunnel! They continued onward.

The male apprentice stated, "We Mountain Trolls love privacy, and also have some magic that allow us to do simple but amazing things. This is basic for us, but pretty useful. Now, follow me please.". The princess and queen followed by his side, the female trolls still pushing Godzilla on the ice sled. Håvard continued his explanation to the royal women, saying that all of the Mountain Trolls can do magic but only the leader of them could perform amazing feats that none of them could do. He also told them that while their cousins at the Valley were more outgoing and full of life, they were reserved and only showed passion in what they cared for greatly. He also told them that only the leader, Benedikta could wear silver clothing and wore a very unique piece of metal that could be found in a place called Soknedal. Elsa asked on what did it take to become a leader, and Håvard answered that they chose their leader out three trials they needed to pass. The First Trial was to endure a fifteen minute duel against the current leader, to test courage and endurance. The Second Trial was that the candidate had to answer ten difficult questions, to test wisdom and intelligence. The Final Trial was to train in magic from the current leader for two years straight, testing patience and power. What he added in next was that all of the previous leaders had been female trolls, and thus was interesting for Anna and Elsa to learn.

The trek was long and a bit tedious, but in thirty minutes, they arrived at their destination! Håvard stood before a dead end, a rock made out of solid stone and looked to his new human companions. He said, "Your Highnesses, I please ask that you not reveal this to anyone unless it cannot truly be avoided. Also, that you show courtesy and respect to the inhabitants since no human has entered our realm in millennia.". This stunned Anna and Elsa a little, learning that they were going to be the first humans to see something that had been hidden from the rest of the world for so long. The male troll touched his hand on the solid stone wall, and it glowed the same color as his sunstone. The wall flashed, and then split down the middle! It slowly opened up, sliding away to reveal… a large community that was almost the size of Arendelle itself! The group went into the place, amazed on what they saw! High above was a LARGE sunstone that acted as a source of light for the entire place, which was glowing in a warm way that made Anna and Elsa a little more comfortable. The two saw Mountain trolls here and there, even little ones that had stopped their playing to look at the new arrivals. The women of royal blood saw that tunnels and mine carts were scattered about, some carts empty while others were full of ores and gems. The place looked like a town, with the buildings carved out of solid rock! There was even a place on the side that looked to be a very large forge, like those used by blacksmiths or metal crafters. The group found themselves being the focus and center of attention as many trolls, old and young, male and female, stopped what they were doing and slowly approached the new guests.

One of the male trolls, one that looked to be a bit more stocked with muscle then Håvard and wearing a helmet made of iron went to his companion and stated, "Håvard, you better have a good reason for all of this! Benedikta will…". He would have finished, had not the troll raised his hand to silence him,

Håvard replied, "Benedikta will most likely want to see them. I believe that she has been waiting for them, actually. The humans with me are Princess Anna and Queen Elsa, the rulers of Arendelle and friends of our Valley cousins. The monster with us… well, it requires explanation before Lady Benedikta.". The guard seemed to huff a bit, apparently not happy with the situation but saw that he had little choice in the matter. He turned to the guests and the female trolls who were still with Godzilla. He ordered the female trolls to resume back on their previous work, that the guards would take escorting the beast and the humans to their leader. The girl trolls nodded, one petting Godzilla's head gently before going with the others back into the city. Anna and Elsa then saw armed male guards taking position behind the ice sled, to move it when need be.

The guard turned to Elsa and Anna and said, "You two will come with me and Håvard, we will escort you and your… creature to our leader. Please stay in line, and try not to touch anything until Lady Benedikta says otherwise.". He then turned and marched onward, going into the city. The two humans and the Mountain troll who escorted them followed him, Godzilla being pushed by the guards who showed that they had some strength in their limbs.

It seemed that things had taken an interesting turn on Elsa's birthday!

* * *

><p>(Author's Notes: How was this? I wanted to make a new chapter for Christmas, and the final one for this year. Get ready, for 2015 is going to see much of me and my novels!<p>

I hope you like the new characters I created. A bit of a copy of the trolls in the movie _**Frozen**_, but hopefully detailed enough to be very much different and considered new creations/characters. Also, I took the time to learn up on certain things that are related to Norway, so it could fall more in line with the country. I have been to Disney World MANY times in the past, and I learned at Norway in Disney's Epcot World Showcase, before it got replaced by a Frozen-themed ride, that Norway was known for many things besides Viking and sailing ships. That it also had mining and other commercial uses back in the past. And that is why I created the Mountain Trolls, to show to all that Norway is more then just snow, ice, Vikings and the like.

Also, here is something I need to clear up. I made Godzilla a little more vulnerable this time around because he had just been blasted by a mixture of different energies in the mystic tunnel, burning in re-entry into the planet, slamming hard into a structure of solid ice, and finally getting slammed into a rock while being beaten upon by tons of snow, ice, and debris! He's tough and has a near-perfect healing ability, but even that has its limits. Also, this way it could give him enough time to bond with Elsa and Anna. Also, the next chapter will feature Little Godzilla with Rapunzel and Tinkerbell with her friends from Pixie Hollow!

Here are the questions: If you were in Anna and Elsa's shoes back near the top of North Mountain, what would you suggest would be with Godzilla? And when Godzilla woke up and saw you, what would your reaction be? And when the King of the Monsters actually protected you like he did with Anna and Elsa with the boulder, what would you be feeling? And finally, what do you think of the situation after entering a realm that no human has ever seen in millennia's?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews! Merry Christmas, and have a Happy New Year when it comes!)


	4. Chapter 4

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! I hope you are all doing well this year. It's a brand new start to a brand new year! Let the worries and anxieties of old slip away to the very far past, and look forward to good changes and opportunities of 2015! I'm looking forward to it, and I hope to advertise more of my novels to Toho and Disney this year. I REALLY want my works to be recognized by the two companies, in a good way!

Well, let's continue on shall we? In this chapter, Little Godzilla meets the pixies of Neverland and also Rapunzel! Expect some intriguing and interesting things to happen. I'm going to do my best for this one, so wish me luck! I also hope to do both Toho and Disney proud with my works, because I really want to bring back to charm and power of the 80s and 90s back to this day and age!

Now, on with the story!)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

It was a bit of an interesting scene to say the least at the former home of Princess Rapunzel. Towering over the tall tower that had been her home for eighteen years was a large tulip plant, grown by beings that many humans believed did not exist. More incredible was the being that the said flower spat out, in a way. The fairies of Pixie Hollow, and the princess who was doing her best while hiding behind the large flower that was beside her old tower home, were studying the creature more that had just come down in a ball of green fire like a falling star. Tinkerbell and Fawn flew over the unconscious green dragon… if it really was one. According to the Animal-talent fairy, this was something entirely new that she had never seen before. The partner of Peter Pan asked, "Fawn, do you think this could be something that is literally out of this world? And I mean something that comes from even beyond Neverland.". The brown-haired wild beauty answered that it could very well be, but they would have to bring Queen Clarion over to find out. She even added that they may have to bring in all of the leaders of Pixie Hollow to even be sure.

Silvermist went to the two and said, "Ummm, girls. I don't know why exactly, but… this is bringing back some memories from sixteen years ago. Do any of you remember?". Tinkerbell's eyes widened, and so did the rest of the pixies. Even Rapunzel, who was still hearing the fairies clear as day, had her eyes wide as she recalled the event that was now bubbling back up in the surface of her brain.

The blonde Tinker beauty went to her Water-talent friend and replied, "You got that same feeling too?! I thought I was the only one who remembered!". One by one, the memories came rushing back to them! Each fairy remembered the day sixteen years ago when they all saw a golden comet blazing past Neverland. Fawn and Rosette remembered seeing Mothra, Vidia remembered seeing Rodan, Iridessa remembered seeing Anguirus, and Silvermist remembered seeing Godzilla. Zarina had seen all of the monsters, focusing on each one equally before they vanished. Tinkerbell had seen them all with Peter Pan on that day, but the one that captured her attention the most was the King of the Monsters himself.

Rosette exclaimed, "I remember now! I saw that golden comet that shot past Neverland, going beyond the stars! Do you think this is one of them?". Zarina herself examined the monster up close, the rest of the pixies wanting to keep a fair distance from the small monster. The Alchemist-fairy was swirling around Little Godzilla, studying each part that she flew close to. She touched one of the small dorsal spines, and she started to glow a bright golden color! When she removed her hand, the glow slowly faded away. After a few minutes, she finished her examination and went back to her friends.

The former pirate reported, "I think your partially right, Rosette. This one has features that are like the one with those unusual dorsal spines on its back, but much smaller. I would guess this thing is that monster's baby. Also, when I got close to it… my fairy power seemed to react to it, getting stronger. When I touched it… I felt like I was a taking a dip in a pond full of Blue Pixie Dust!". Tinkerbell and Fawn agreed on that, both putting in that when they got near the green-skinned monster, they started to feel their own magic humming and making them feel more alive… more vibrant! What they did not know was it was the radiation that Little Godzilla absorbed from both his father and the island they were living on. The potent energy was still coursing within him, but far less fatal since his power was taken and his body shrunk down. However, the energy still remaining inside the little monster actually reacted positively towards the magic that the pixies had.

As the fairies started to discuss on what they should do now, especially after learning about this bit of information, Rapunzel looked at the sleeping beast. Her eyes softened slightly as she saw the human-sized monster, seeing that even though it was six feet in height , it had a gentle face. The princess had learned the interesting way on how to not judge by appearance alone, and wanted to get closer to this little one. She slowly made her way over to Little Godzilla, trying to not make a sound to get the fairies attention. She did not know them, and was a bit wary since they may have powers that would not bode well for her. Rapunzel stuck close to the giant tulip, making her way to the small monster. She got close when she stepped on a small twig, causing it to snap and making the princess wince. At the same time, this caused the pixies to turn around and see her.

Tinkerbell and the others were about to agree on the decision to bring the Fairy Ministers, Queen Clarion and even Lord Milori to this place to see the monster… when they heard the twig snap. They all turned to find the source, and that is when pixie eyes locked onto royal eyes. Their first reaction was to fly away and hide from Rapunzel, which they did as the fairies flew into the brush that was nearby. Rapunzel called out, "Wait, please! Don't hide! Tinkerbell, Zarina. Can I talk with you two?". The fact that she called them out by name surprised the pixies, since only those with magical properties or with one with nature can hear them. This piqued the curiosity of the Alchemist-talent fairy and the partner of Peter Pan, who slowly flew out of the brush. Their friends pleaded with them not to go, but these two wanted to know more about the human that knew their names.

Rapunzel was now face-to-face, so to speak, with the two pixies that were now floating in front of her. In the brush, Maximus and Pascal were nervous but they decided to wait it out and see what developed from this. The princess of Lelystad relaxed a little, but showed she would act quickly… just in case. The same could be said about Tink and Zarina as they hovered close to her face. The tinker inquired, "How do you know our names? And can you really understand us?". Zarina put in that most humans would only hear chimes like bells when they spoke.

The brunette beauty answered, "I heard your names as you spoke them to one another. And yes, I can understand you. I'm just surprised that I could. Oh, forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Rapunzel, princess of the kingdom we are in now.". Tinkerbell and Zarina were surprised, both at the fact that the human before them could clearly understand them, and the fact that she was of royal blood.

The Alchemist-talent fairy inquired, "Pleased to meet you, Your Majesty. But I have at ask… what are you doing out here, exactly?". While she talked, Tinkerbell looked over and encouraged her companions to come over. They were reluctant, especially Vidia after a bit of an experience with a human child named Lizzy Griffiths and her father Dr. Griffiths. However, the blonde beauty manages to coax her friends out from the bush and to introduce themselves to their new acquaintance. Meanwhile, Rapunzel was telling Zarina on why she was here in the first place. The former pirate fairy was a bit surprised to learn that the tower behind the massive tulip was her home.

Rapunzel said, "I'm also here because… well, after seeing this creature fall down from that sky like a comet, I started to remember something sixteen years ago. Like you all did! I remember seeing a golden comet when I was ten years old, one that had monsters in it! And now that I see this baby here, it does indeed look like the one I saw with the strange spines on its back.". The fairies were now very stunned that meet someone else that was remembering what occurred those years ago, and seeing the monsters as well. Silvermist stated that it was strange now, that all of them were remembering something like that AND are now together with a baby that was related to the massive beings. Now that was something they would all think about, but at a later time. Right now, there were other pressing matters to attend to.

Fawn stated, "Okay, so it seems a lot of weird stuff is happening, and it's all connected to us somehow. We'll figure that stuff out later! Right now, we need to bring the Ministers, the Queen and Lord here! They can decide on what to do with this strange critter here. If… you can call it that.". Hard to call something a critter when it was six feet tall, and looked like a humanoid dragon. The fairies agreed and were about to take off, but Rapunzel stopped them from their flight back to Neverland.

She said, "Hold on a moment, please! I think that we need to wake up this little one first. Then you can bring down these… leaders of yours. I don't believe its right to pass judgment on something, or someone, without getting to know them first. To see what they are like.". Some of the pixies felt that she was right, especially Iridessa and Tinkerbelle. However, Vidia was not budging on the subject. It grilled the fast flier that the human was suggesting another course of action, and also putting into question the rulers of her realm. The fairies were part of nature, and thus were more then qualified to handle matters that were of nature! Vidia flew down towards Rapunzel and started to give her a piece of her mind, stating quite harshly that this was a matter for the fairies and not for a human. You can bet that the princess of Lelystad did not take the Fast Flying-talent fairy's tone too well, and thus started a heated argument. The pixies went to the two to try and settle this peacefully, but it seemed that the two were not listening to them. Rosetta was about to say something to try and calm Vidia down… until out of the left corners of her eyes, she saw something that silenced her.

Little Godzilla's tail was wiggling. It was indicating that the adopted son of Godzilla was about to wake up! The Garden-talent fairy nudged her nearest companion, which was Fawn, who looked at her. Rosetta motioned with her head to look down at the tail, and when Fawn saw that appendage move, she knew that it was waking up due to the loud voices of Rapunzel and Vidia! Fawn spoke up, "Ummm… girls… I think we may have a little bit of a problem here.". The other fairies looked to her, then saw Little Godzilla's tail wiggling a little. Iridessa's eyes widened, as did the others, and she went to the two feuding ladies to try and get their attention. When her voice failed to reach them, she used her talent to bounce some of the rays of the sun off of her and shot them at the eyes of the two arguing beauties. The brief flash of light in their eyes distracted them, and the two looked at the same time to the Light-talent fairy and demanded as one to what she did that for.

They got their answer when slowly coming up on both his feet, for all of them to see was… Little Godzilla!

The small saurian was feeling a bit dizzy, and hurt from his little fall from the sky. While he was growing up and looking more like Godzilla every day, bit by bit, there was one thing that Little Godzilla did not have from his adopted father… and that was his healing factor. While the little monster had normal healing like most animals did, he did not have the incredible ability that Godzilla had. The King of the Monster's healing power had been developed for years due to two factors; enduring and absorbing any and all radiation that had come from nuclear testing, and after getting into some serious scrapes with other giant monsters plus the human military. He would have been unconscious longer, but a different power started to flow through him. It seemed that when Tinkerbell and Fawn were near him, their magic kick-started his healing. And when Zarina touched him, it seemed that power increased drastically! In short, the pixies were responsible for giving the healing ability of Little Godzilla a bit of a kick-start! He rose slowly from the ground, still a bit dizzy but it would wear off soon. What woke him up was loud noises from something, but he didn't know what.

Little Godzilla turned around and his red eyes saw something interesting. From what he saw, he was small again. Not as small as when he hatched, but a lot smaller then he was before. He also noticed that he was in a different environment, looking around and using his senses like his father showed him. He was definatly not on the home island anymore, the whole area clean and crisp with nary any of that strange radiation energy he had been feeding on with the King of the Monsters. What also caught his attention were several beings that were near him. Before him stood a human female, about a foot or so shorter then he was but still. It was what told him that he was small. Little Godzilla had seen humans with black hair back in his world, but he had never seen different colored haired humans. In his view, the lady had hair that was brown like his father's eyes… well, most of his eyes at any rate. The saurian also saw tiny little lights flitting about near the brown-haired female, and the baby monster swore he saw that very tiny women in those lights. He was very intrigued indeed, and waddled towards them.

Rosetta yelled out, "RUN FOR IT!" and the fairies did so! Tinkerbell and the others hid in the bush that was nearby, while Maximus and Pascal prepared to leap out and rescue Rapunzel if needed. However, the princess did not move as she was rooted to the spot in part fascination, fear, and a little bit of awe. Coming towards her was a strong creature, yes. However, it had the look and actions of a small child as it walked towards her and looked at her curiously like she was a brand-new toy or something. Rapunzel looked into the eyes of the monster, and saw that its eyes were red like rubies and were quite large and innocent. Little Godzilla squeaked and growled in a cute way as he titled his head, examining the human closely. The brunette beauty swallowed hard, and decided to take a chance! She extended her hand out to the creature, and everyone that was hiding in the underbrush just had their eyes wide and wondering if the human had just lost her mind!

Fawn rushed over, flying fast to the duo! She exclaimed, "No, wait! You don't know what… it will…". She stopped in mid-sentence when she saw Little Godzilla plopping on the ground, and Rapunzel slowly rubbing his yellow chest area. The princess was surprised to feel that it was hard and smooth, like a that of a fingernail. The small saurian seemingly purred softly as Rapunzel started to pet it, enjoying the touch as it would seem. Fawn and the others, including Pascal and Maximus, emerged from their hiding places, very much stunned on what had just taken place. The princess was petting a monster of unknown origin or strength like it was a household pet! Rapunzel soon had a smile on her face as she continued to pet the saurian, very glad and relieved that things worked out well this time. Fawn was a little embarrassed by this. In the past, she had always given most creatures the benefit of a doubt and shown unconditional love and support to them. But in fairness, Little Godzilla was completely unknown to her. She did not know if he was aggressive or passive, friendly… or not so much. Add in that getting close enough to him would make their magic more vibrant, stronger and possibly too potent to control.

The Animal-talent fairy went Rapunzel and asked, "How did you know it wouldn't attack or do anything aggressive?". The princess answered that she didn't know, she just had faith that Little Godzilla would not attack her or do anything rash. The son of Godzilla squeaked and looked down at the little firefly in front of him. It stared and slowly, like something coming into focus, the miniature monster could see Fawn completely! The Animal-talent fairy gazed into the ruby eyes of Little Godzilla, and indeed she could see that this was not a dangerous creature. She flew a little closer to the baby, and soon she felt her magic humming quite beautifully. Her glow got bright too, but not too strong. She reached out slowly and touched the snout of Little Godzilla, and immediately she felt a rush of energy come into her being! But this rush was good, flowing like rushing water in a stream after a good rainstorm. Fawn let out a soft moan of pleasure, loving the feeling that was coursing through her. However, after a few moments she started to feel her magic building up to a dangerous level, so she let go of the saurian's snout and flew back a little. The glow she had died down slowly, but she felt her magic still buzzing and returning to reasonable levels.

Rapunzel smiled, seeing and hoping that something good came out from this. She then turned to her right to see Pascal and Maximus. She said, "Come on now, no reason to be afraid. Come over here and meet our new friend.". The horse and chameleon were still a bit skeptical, but they trusted their princess. Maximus slowly trotted to her side, while Pascal remained on the horse's head. Little Godzilla turned his head a little and squeaked when he saw the animals. He had not seen any other creature besides his father and humans at his home, so seeing Maximus and Pascal surprised him. The two companions of Rapunzel flinched a little from the loud squeak, both looking ready to bolt but Rapunzel held them firm to the ground. Fawn and the other fairies, who finally emerged, were a bit surprised to see that Rapunzel had company, and animal ones at that. The Animal-talent fairy had rarely seen a chameleon, and was very much intrigued by Pascal.

Rapunzel looked to Little Godzilla and said, "Don't be afraid, little one. These are my friends here. This is Maximus and Pascal. They won't hurt you, I promise.". The princess saw the surprised look on the monster's face, and immediately assumed that the saurian had not seen any other animals. So, she was reassuring him like a child when introducing him or her to new friends. Little Godzilla got up, waddled a little over to Maximus, and extended his claw out. The horse neighed, closing his eyes shut and preparing himself for the worst! However, his fear was not needed as Little Godzilla pet his mane and neck. He was copying what Rapunzel did to his chest, and the little guy liked the feeling of touching this strange creature before him. Maximus opened his eyes, and let out a breath that he had held in. The former war horse felt that the creature's touch was surprisingly gentle and tame, and a bit weird since it was a claw stroking him, but he let it go. Pascal looked at the saurian from his perch on Maximus's head, and decided to try his luck. He slowly reached out with his paw and touched Little Godzilla's hand, changing colors almost instantly and causing the little monster to squeak in surprise and released his claw from Maximus!

Little Godzilla was again surprised to see a different animal, one that changed color so quickly especially! The others looked on, wondering what was going to happen next. The son of Godzilla growled curiously as it peered down at Pascal, wondering on how it did that. The fairies slowly flitted towards Rapunzel, and they all saw that the monster from another universe was just like a child. Tinkerbell smiled weakly and stated, "By the Pixie Dust Tree itself… Heh, I guess you really can't judge anything or anyone on appearance alone.". Though she was right, no one could honestly blame her for being scared when seeing something like Little Godzilla. The saurian looked at Pascal, who changed colors for the little one's amusement for a few minutes, before his gaze turned to the other pixies. One by one, their forms became clear for him to see. Though, he was really stunned to see tiny humans with wings on them. And with different colored hair and skin. Little Godzilla then looked around, wanting to see where he was and also try to see if his father was around. He turned and waddled away from the group, the others hopping out of the way of his tail as it almost swiped Rapunzel and her companions off of their feet.

While they looked on Vidia stated, "Okay human… I mean, Princess Rapunzel. You did have a point on wanting to see on what this… creature is like. And your instincts were good, I'll grant you that. But, we need some real help here. The Ministers, Queen Clarion and Lord Milori can probably help us with this little baby. Maybe even know exactly what it is.". Upon seeing her confused face, it was Silvermist and Zarina that explained to her the hierarchy structure of their world. As they talked to her, Tinkerbell went to Vidia and asked if she could make the trip back to Neverland on her own to get the leaders. The fast-flier answered that it would take a bit of time, an hour tops to get back to Neverland. And it might take some time to convince and bring the leaders of Pixie Hollow to the human realm, but it was possible to get it done. With that said, Tink encourage her friend to fly fast, and she did so… doing a miniature sonic-boom and causing the poor fairy to be blasted back and hit the ground. Vidia looked back, and she had a small, knowing smirk on her face before she started to head back to Neverland.

Tinkerbell sat up, shaking the dizziness that hit her head after the little sonic boom, looked up to where Vidia was flying and shook her head. "Some things never change…" she said to herself as she floated off the ground, dusting herself off. The partner of Peter Pan heard noise, and saw that the others were following Little Godzilla. The saurian had seen the waterfall, and was going to it to see if he could play in the pool where the water was down at. She shook her head, feeling both relieved and confused a tiny bit on seeing such a tall creature behaving like a child. She flew over to see what she could do to help out.

* * *

><p>~An hour and thirty minutes later~<p>

Vidia was coming back to Rapunzel's former home tower, and in tow behind her were the Ministers, Queen Clarion, and Lord Milori. Plus, a new fairy that was riding close beside the queen. This particular pixie was old, looking like an elderly grandmother that still had strength and life in her limbs and wings. She had hair white as snow, yet with streaks of black like the midnight sky with no moon or stars. Her eyes were also unusual; her left eye was white with a black iris, while the other was black with a white iris. In her hands was a staff made of wood that Vidia did not recognize, but it held power the likes she had never felt before. It was a power to be respected, as did the visage of the fairy who had a presence that showed although she looked peaceful and serene… would be quite fierce if not shown the proper respect and courtesy. She wore a garment that was quite unusual; a dress similar to Silvermist but more elaborate with one half being white, the other half being black. She was called Lady Airlia, and according to Queen Clarion, she was the ONLY pixie in existence that could control the powers of time and space itself! In short, she was quite powerful and wise.

Vidia had much to do when she got back to the Pixie Dust Tree, having the Ministers called up along with Queen Clarion and Lord Milori before re-telling the events on what happened down below on Earth. Needless to say, the entire group was intrigued by these events and decided to go and see what they could do about their new arrival. It was Queen Clarion that had brought in Lady Airlia, who had arrived in a spectacular fashion from a white hole that just appeared out of thin air! Now, all of them were flying towards the kingdom of Lelystad, towards the spot where Little Godzilla and the others were at. Vidia muttered to herself as she flew towards the destination, "I swear after this is all over, I'm going to take a long, hot soak in a bath back home…". She did not like being sent to talk with the higher-ups… especially ones that were so powerful. When they finally arrived at the place, they found something most peculiar… well, at least to them.

Little Godzilla was playing a sort of Hide-and-Seek game with the fairies, hiding behind the tall tower or trying to hide within the brush that surrounded the beautiful area. Watching on was Rapunzel, with Maximus and Pascal by her side. The entire thing seemed surreal yet… calming and peaceful at the same time. The Ministers were very much surprised to see something like Little Godzilla, but Queen Clarion and Lord Milori simply smiled at the scene before them. To them, this was a good event to witness. Lady Airlia looked to be in deep contemplation as she saw the saurian squeaking and waddling away to escape from his newfound friends. Vidia called out, "Hey, Tink! Everyone! I brought the leaders from Neverland!". The fairies stopped their little game with the son of Godzilla, flying to greet their friend and the leaders. Rapunzel stood up, ready to greet the new guests. While Vidia was gone, her fairy friends had told her all about Neverland and what they do there. Needless to say, she was pleasantly surprised on all the duties and talents that the fairies performed. Tinkerbell said that she was now a partner to Peter Pan, the newly crowned King of the lost realm, and quite a boy that was brave yet cocky as a rooster.

When they all flew down near the ground, they hovered in front of Rapunzel. Queen Clarion flew a little closer to the human princess and seemed to study her for a bit. After awhile, she said, "Ah, it seems that you were born of some strong magic. That is why you are able to see and hear us perfectly and clearly.". That shed some light for Rapunzel, since her parents did explain to her long ago on how she was born years ago. The Queen of the Fairies bowed to Rapunzel, and introduced herself formally to her. One by one, the other top pixies also introduced themselves to the human.

Silvermist waited until the introductions were done and asked, "Umm, your Highness. I was wondering, who is the fairy next to you? I have not seen her before in Pixie Hollow.". The others, minus Vidia, were also wondering about the newcomer. This time, however, it was Lord Milori that spoke.

The ruler of the Winter Woods spoke, "Her name is Lady Airlia, one of the most powerful of all the pixies. She is in charge of space and time itself, and lives in a separate dimension from even Neverland. We brought her here, because after what Vidia told us back home, we believe she can help us with finding out on where this… creature came from.". The black and white fairy went to Little Godzilla, who was very curious about the newcomers. Airlia looked at the little monster in the eyes, and slowly started to circle around him. The others watched on as the Time/Space pixies was doing her examination of the saurian. After a few minutes of weaving and moving along the very perplexed Little Godzilla, she then hovered near his face and studied him a little more before slowly backing away from him.

She looked to the others and said, "This creature… it is definatly a being from outside our very own universe. He comes from a different world. Allow me to show you…". She waved her staff in the air, and from it emerged a swirl of white and black pixie dust! All were amazed, even Little Godzilla as he was now mesmerized by the light show. The dust came together to form an image, showing the world that Little Godzilla was from. Airlia stated that the name of the creature was Little Godzilla, adopted son of the King of the Monsters and quite different from his father. It seemed that it was going to be a long day for the pixies, human and animal companions…

* * *

><p>(Author's Notes: Well, it is done! Short I know, but I believed it would be best to get Little Godzilla done with now. Next chapter will be King Caser with Aladdin and the crew in Agrabah!<p>

So, how do you like my OC Lady Airlia? I got the black and white theme from both the _Pokémon_ series and also the _Kingdom Hearts_ series. Time and space, together yet apart at the same time. Airlia can access time and space, and also show information on beings that are from other places like Little Godzilla. She is powerful, but the more she uses her powers… the more it saps her of her life force and strength. A give and take, as it were. Also, Little Godzilla's psychic abilities are coming into play, and will have a critical role in the future! Do any of you remember what happened to him when he was Baby Godzilla, human-sized and being studied by the scientists? The little guy does have some interesting mental abilities, and it has grown since then! Now that he is in the Disney universe… well, just imagine the possibilities!

And now, the questions. What do you think of the little fight between Vidia and Rapunzel? What did you think of Rapunzel taking a chance to pet Little Godzilla? And also, what do you think will happen to the son of the King of the Monsters from this point?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	5. Chapter 5

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you doing? Sorry if I am surprising some of you with these quick updates, but I would like to get much complete before 2015 hits! I just want to know that I have accomplished much in 2014 before it passes. In any case, I hope you all are doing alright!

Some of the reviewers, like Saurian96, stated something about a TV Tropes page. If any of you are willing, can you recommend this sequel and the first novel up to this site? It would be good to get more people to see the crossover I have been working on. Just a request, if you please. Also, to godzillafan1, I will show what happens afterwards. Trust me on this please, I have it all figured out. The hard part is to put it here on paper, so just wish me luck with that.

In this chapter, Aladdin and his family plus magical companions meet the legendary guardian beast of the Azumi royal family… King Caesar! Like I mentioned in earlier chapters, the brown furry monster is the version that first appeared in the original _**Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla**_ movie that was released in 1974. I am a fan of the classics, and while I do respect the one that appeared in _**Godzilla: Final Wars**_… I just like the classic version better!

Also, expect more of my OC's to appear! I was hoping that someone would comment on the original characters I have created. Oh well… I can wait and hope! In any case, hope to see some more fans to my sequel! I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters from Toho, nor do I own any of the Disney characters. I do own my own OC characters, and most of the songs here. If I use songs that are from another artist or group, I will give him, her or them the proper dues and props. They deserve the credit!

Now, on with the fanfic!)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

The royal family of Agrabah, and their blue magical friend, were looking in a sand crater at a beast that they had truly never seen before. Azad, the son of Aladdin and Jasmine, looked at the creature before them as he slowly walked around the lip of the crater. He was examining the knocked-out giant, taking in much of it in detail. By his side was his sister Malak, who was also taking in everything as well. Usually, one would spot what the other would most likely miss. Together, these two were quite formidable in analysis and also plan-making. Most of the time, they would use this kind of teamwork to either escape from the guards who were sent out to find them and bring them back to their tutors… or when making pranks that would get a lot of laughs from the town and their family. Now, it was being utilized to see what has just came down from the heavens. After going around the lip of the crater full circle, they went back to their parents and Genie.

"Well, what do you think we have here?" Aladdin asked. He knew quite well that his son and daughter were rarely wrong on most things, so he trusted their findings and judgment.

Malak answered, "Well, we figured out that whatever this creature is… its big. Around nine feet in height, not too wide, and also seems to be a mix of three different animals. It looks to be part dog, part lion, and also part human since it seems to walk upright like one.". She pointed to the various features and such that were on the beast, and that is when Genie used his magic to pop out of thin air a rather large tome. The family saw on that it was of brown leather and on the front were golden letters that read _Monsters: Mystical and Magical: 5__th__ Edition_. The blue-skinned jokester donned some small reading glasses and started to flip through the pages. While he did that, Azad also gave the info that he found when examining the brown-furry creature.

The prince said, "That's not all. It seems that this beast has true golden fur on, giving it some extra protection from hits. And its eyes… if you could call it that, seem to be made out of pure rubies.". Now to most, that would be a bit strange for Jasmine and Aladdin. However, they had come across some truly bizarre and unusual animals/beings in their life before coming together in marriage. They had come across a desert shark that had jewels and gold pressed to its belly, and also a worm that spun golden silk that could cure any aliment known to man. So the couple were a bit intrigued by this, so they were wondering if this had some significance. The young adults were about to say more when Genie interrupted them.

He exclaimed, "I got it, Al! I finally found what this thing is! Look! It's all listed right here on page 160 of this book. It's under the Other Universal Monsters and Beasts index.".

Jasmine inquired, "Other Universal Monsters and Beasts? What does that mean exactly?". The sultana had come across beings that came from alternate realities, planets and dimensions, so she wanted to know exact details on cases such as this. Genie answered that the beast lying there in the sand crater came from another universe entirely. He explained, in his own unique way that was humorous, that there were many universes that are completely different then the one they are all in now. And also that there were barriers erected up to keep them separate, but some tend to get through these barriers and come here. But they were very few and far in-between. In any case, he showed them the inside of the book and the royal family saw the picture of the monster that was lying out-cold in the crater.

Genie read the info in the book, "Ahem… let us see what we got here. Name: King Caesar. Occupation: Divine Guardian Beast. Height: 50 meters tall. Weight: 30,000 tons. King Caesar is the divine guardian beast of a royal Japanese family that was said to possess supernatural abilities, and used these abilities to protect their homeland. He has the ability to bring other monsters of the supernatural nature to life, and also has combat abilities that are similar to the martial arts humans have. And there you have it. Any questions?". The family was surprised to hear about a family that actually had its own guardian beast, but there was something a bit off from the information Genie gave them. Malak asked if what the information in the book was true, then why was this beast vastly different then the what it stated. The magical blue cool dude replied that he didn't know, only guessed that something must have happened to it that made King Caesar shrink in size. He also did not have a clue on how King Caesar even arrived in this universe, could only even guess at this point.

Azad asked, "Does the book mention anything else that we might need to know about this… King Caesar?". Genie looked at the pages, flipped through some more, and then closed the book which disappeared in a puff of blue smoke. The magical being answered that any other info on this monster is actually censored, locked down quite tight. Aladdin asked on what it was so, and Genie answered that the book guarded certain secrets and such from others if the being in question did not give permission his, her or itself. He remarked that the one who made this book wanted to give out basic information, but also wanted to reader to find out for themselves. Apparently, the author wanted for the reader to get additional information the old-fashioned way… finding out first hand. Aladdin and Jasmine were now deciding on what do to now, to either leave the monster in the crater or to bring it back to the kingdom to see where they could go from there.

While they were talking, Azad and Malak went back to looking at the downed divine beast. The princess whispered to her brother, "It is strange. I know our family has two genies that are quite powerful and magical, but… it is very much surprising to see a guardian beast from a different universe. Especially one that has been made to protect a royal family.". Azad agreed with her sister, and added that it is puzzling that the one before them in the sand crater was the same yet the information on the book detailed as the monster being MUCH larger then this. Any other kind of thought, be it from the kids or the talking adults, vanished instantly when they heard someone yelling! Or more precisely, shout out a battle cry! They all looked towards a nearby sand dune, and on said mound was a person clothed in robes and wielding a scimitar!

This person, a middle-aged man from the look and sound of his voice, wore robes that were green with a purple turban and face mask on that covered his mouth. He looked the part of a typical desert nomad, but the royal family and Genie saw and realized that this was no mere nomad. On the right breast area, where the heart would be… was the insignia of the palace of Agrabah with a claw looking like it was crushing it. That was the mark of the notorious bandits, the _Claw Crushers_! These bandits were thieves of the highest order, some say even beyond the caliber of the legendary 40 Thieves that some time ago, under the command of Aladdin's father Cassim. However, this group was more ruthless and cold then any kind of villains that Aladdin and Jasmine had tackled in the past. The group had surfaced three years ago, and they terrorized the sands around Agrabah. Their leader, a brilliant and daring tactician going by the name of Griffin Claw, was close to Aladdin's age and stated to the Sultan after they met during a failed raid that the group's sole purpose was to rule the 'jewel of the desert' with an iron fist. To the group, power and fear were everything and they used any and all means to either acquire power… or distribute fear. They had been a real thorn in the royal family's side, pulling off daring raids and disappearing into the desert. Most often, the authorities of the kingdom found bodies and the insignia sticking out like a post, showing to all who attacked.

Now, they have revealed themselves! From around the middle-aged man were thirty weapon-wielding Claw members! They surrounded the princess, prince, the Sultan, the Sultana, and Genie. Each member had a unique weapon, no two were the same. Some wore gauntlets that were modified or changed to give the user an edge in combat, some wielded bladed weapons that were truly unique, and others carried projectiles from arrows to darts. The _Claw Crushers_ had managed to acquire exotic weapons and items from their raids around Agrabah, and on the very prosperous Silk Road that was near the kingdom. Azad and Malak stood with their parents, Genie hovering over the group with his magic at the ready. However, Aladdin told them all not to make any sudden movements. They were caught, and any kind of quick action with no plan would really mean suicide. The one who made the battle cry came to them, his posture showing that he was full of confidence and very calculating. The fiend removed his face mask to reveal… Griffin Claw! He was around his late 30's, having blonde hair and also green eyes like emeralds. He was a foreigner, an outside that had used his money and influence to create the infamous group. On his left eye was a slash mark… given by Aladdin a year ago after the two had clashed at a nearby town. It had healed, but the scar was quite visible. Griffin managed to save sight in his left eye, but the mark would always remain.

He walked to the group, paying little to no heed to the knocked-out King Caesar. Griffin walked slowly, calculating around the family, like a lion would its weakened prey. While the leader of the bandits was confident, borderline arrogant, he was no fool when it came to cornering his target. Many a merchant and traveler had discovered that the hard way. He looked at Aladdin and Jasmine, sneering at the royal couple. He stated, "Well, look what we have here. I came here to see what caused a disturbance in my desert, and look what I have found! The entire royal family of Agrabah, and their pet magical creature! How amusing. Though… the beast down there is puzzling.". It would appear that he nor his companions had heard Genie explaining on who King Caesar was… which could be an advantage, as Aladdin saw. He had learned that any kind of information or advantage, no matter how small, was to be used to the best of his ability.

The Sultan straightened up and said, "The beast is dead, Griffin. It is of no use to you, and the desert is not yours. It belongs to the kingdom, so get that through your head.". Normally, Griffin would not tolerate such insolence and spirit. However, he was in high spirits because he now had the royal family in his grasp. He merely smirked at the sultan and replied that the desert would always be his, since they knew every single inch of it to hide and to appear with little to no warning. He then looked at the group, then walked away back behind his men.

The leader of the _Claw Crushers_ announced, "The beast maybe of some use to us. But… I believe we have a bigger prize in sight now. Men… take them now. Bind them!". His men charged in, and that is when things got messy! Azad and Malak sprang into action, using their acrobatic moves to twist and turn, both on the ground and in mid-air, to avoid the attacks of the bandits! Aladdin and Jasmine did the same, showing that although a bit aged, they still got the moves! Genie rolled up his sleeves and started to use his crazy, nearly-cosmic powers to get some of the bad guys off of his family's back! While of this was being done, the bandits totally ignored the knocked-out King Caesar. In their minds, he was to be dealt with last while they were ordered to take care of the royal family now. If one thing could be said about these thieves and cutthroats, it was that they had learned to follow their leader's orders to the letter.

Azad and Malak were flowing through the desert bandits like the sand itself, showing remarkable agility and evasion techniques that were taught to them by their parents… and some of the palace tutors who exceled in combat. The prince went up against a brute who wielded a naginata, an exotic weapon from the Far East. The large bandit wielded it well with his brute strength, but it seemed he lacked finesse. Weapons like these were made to be used by those who had dexterity, fine use of limbs, and also flexibility on how to wield it. The Claw member waved it around like a mere stick, and that is what Azad capitalized on! He dodged each strike with ease, and also taunted the brute in the process. He dodged a downward strike by side-stepping, the blade embedding itself deeply in the sand. He smirked at round giant and inquired, "Tsk, tsk. So close, and yet I am still alive. What's the matter, bulgy one? Can't you hit a simple twig like me?". The taunting worked, as the large man roared and brought his staff up again for a strike! Azad simply smirked and waited until the last minute to dodge the strike! This time, however, the fool used a sweeping motion to try and get the prince off his nimble feet. Alas for the poor soul, Azad was counting on it and ducked low. The metal blade connected with two other bandits that were nearby, knocking them all into some sand dunes. They would have some bruises come the morning.

Azad laughed, apparently having the confidence of his father back in his youth. The prince waited for the right moment to strike, and it came when the bandit tried for a stab strike. He leapt up, onto the flat side of the blade surprising the round fighter, and ran up to the stunned brute and delivered a flashkick-like blow that delivered a knock-out kick to the chin of the bandit! The foolish fighter went down hard, stunned greatly by the kick to his chin. Azad smirked and said, "One down… many more to go!". He then ran off, with many more bandits after him to capture and secure him.

Meanwhile, Malak was having some difficulties of her own. But like her brother, she could handle herself in a tussle. She was cornered by two men, both wearing gauntlets that they stole from a raid two weeks ago and modified them. One had gauntlets that had three long blades on the knuckle, a strange purple liquid coming from thin grooves on the metal blades. The princess realized that the purple liquid was most likely a poison, perhaps a paralyzing agent. The other bandit had gauntlets that did not have long blades, but three shorter ones. Malak peered at the armored hands a little closely, and saw that nearly invisible strings were on the end of the blades. She assumed that the gauntlet was changed to allow the user to fire the three metal blades like miniature arrows, showing that this particular bandit could fight from a distance if need be. One of the two leered at the princess and commented, "Let's have some fun with this beauty before we turn her over to the master!". Normally, that statement would terrify many a woman. But fortunately, Malak was not just any woman. She was a princess, one that had the fiery and unbreakable spirit of her mother!

She evaded the lunging strikes and taunted the two men, using her acrobatic moves and agility to confuse and confound them. She smirked at the long-bladed foe and inquired tauntingly, "What's the matter, boys? Is one dainty little lady too much for you? Want me to find someone at your level to fight? Like say, oh… toddlers or infants?". That enraged the bandits, since he prided himself greatly on his fighting ability. He charged at the princess, hoping to deliver a blow plus to paralyze her with the poison that was on his blades. The girl did not move, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. She got it when he got near her, and also that she sensed the bandit's partner trying to attack from behind. The poison-wielding fighter lunged at his opponent, only to be met with air as Malak spun around and used his own momentum against him! The bandit pulled at the last moment, not stabbing his stunned partner who was behind the girl, only nicking the area under his left armpit. But the damage was done, the poison was now in his comrade's blood and the paralyzing agent was working fast.

Malak also worked quickly, seeing the two stunned fools were on the ground. She took the right arm of the smaller-bladed gauntlet, found the release button, and pushed it. In a few seconds, the three miniature arrows fired into a nearby rock and embedded into it good. The princess looked down at the confused Claw members and she said, "Hope you enjoy the flight!". She pushed the button again, and the gauntlets reeled in the blades. However, since the metal blades were deep in the rock… it reeled the two fighters in fast! They yelled loudly, then slammed into rock hard! The two members saw stars while Malak was still standing, very much pleased on her accomplishment. While not physically strong as her brother, she had mental strength that came in handy on a number of occasion. She nodded at her handiwork, but turned tail and ran as she saw a formidable force of bandits running towards her to secure the princess for their master.

Aladdin and Jasmine were handling their own quite well, using scimitars that they 'liberated' from some of the Claw members that they knocked out earlier. Even though they were of mature age, they knew how to fight and communicate with each other with little to no words being spoken out. These two were close on a lot of levels, and thus could act without any verbal commands and such. The Sultan ducked under a horizontal slice from a strong-looking bandit. Unlike the one his son faced, this one was mostly muscle and seemed to possess at least some decent skill with a weapon. The muscled brute yelled out mockingly, "Come on, Your Highness! Surely someone that runs a kingdom is better then this!". Now let it be said, right here and now. Jasmine had taught her husband not to rise to baits and such from dignitaries and other unsavory people that wanted to see him lose his cool. It took some lessons and many months, but Aladdin finally had the knowledge and lessons pounded into his brain on not rising to petty insults and such. He glared coolly at his foe, and merely parried another blow. The muscle man was getting agitated by his opponent's lack of response, and also that he seemed to be counter his strikes rather then fight back. It caused him to make more powerful slashes and lunge attacks, but also to be more sloppy in control and precision. And that Aladdin used to his advantage!

The Sultan of Agrabah side-stepped a downward vertical strike, then rolled right under and past the angry muscle bandit. He yelled out, "Carpet, now!". The magical rug, who had hid under the sand when the enemies came, emerged from underneath the stunned foot and quickly shot off! Aladdin literally pulled the rug under the feet of his foe, and sent the fool on his back hard! The Claw bandit was moaning as the trick sent his body and his senses tumbling, albeit temporarily. The ruler of Agrabah quickly acted, and so did Carpet! The magical rug flew to the downed swordsman, and wrapped around his head tight. The strongman tried to get the carpet off his head, but it was off little use. Carpet was around tight, and it was enough for Aladdin to deliver the final blow! The former street rat went to the back of the head of the Claw member, and delivered a hard hit with the butt of his weapon. It only stunned the fool, and it took another hard hit to send the servant of Griffin to La-La Land. Once he was knocked out, Carpet high-fived Aladdin, and the two turned to see how Jasmine was doing.

The Sultana was holding her own, her fighting spirit burning bright like it did all those years ago. Jasmine was taking on two bandits, and by her side was Genie. The beautiful, mature ruler looked at her friend and asked, "Hey Genie, mind if we take these bandits out for a little spin?". The blue comedian smiled brightly and answered in his usual way that it would be his pleasure! He turned into a cowboy, someone he called Pecos Bill, and conjured a lasso. Magically, a tornado appeared out of where and Genie caught it with his lasso! He laughed wildly like a cowboy, and actually rode on the twister! The two bandits were caught in the powerful whirlwind, and taken into its funnel! They tried to slice their way through, but it was useless since they were attacking wind. The blue magic user whooped it up big time, and asked Jasmine on where she wanted these varmints… whatever that meant.

The Sultana answered, "Just send them up high, and I'll take care of the rest!". Genie nodded and bucked the whirlwind, the tornado seemingly to spit up the two Claw members up high before vanishing. Jasmine focused, waiting as her enemies fell down from the sky. When they were at the right height, she ran and used her blue comrade's chest as a springboard and jumped high! She went past the falling Claw members, did a roll and spin in mid-air, and turned so that her feet were on the chest of her opponents! She executed a tricky yet possible maneuver, as she came down with the sword-wielding servants of Griffin hard on the ground! It was like she stomped on her enemy's chest extra hard thanks to gravity, and they were out like a light. Jasmine got off her human welcome mats, and thanked Genie for the assistance.

"Hey, no problem little lady. I was just… WHOA!" he started to say when he was hit by a bright red beam of light! Jasmine gasped in shock as she saw Genie being bound in red ropes of light! The magical being struggled as hard as he could, but it was no use. The magic he had at his disposal was being negated by this strange rope, and even his physical strength seemed to be of little use. The Sultana turned, and saw the same beam of light heading her way! She tried to dodge, but it was too fast for her. She was soon bound as well, and all her struggling was not helping one bit. She looked up to see Griffin, his left arm stretched out and holding what seemed to be a silver scorpion figurine in his hand. He smirked, chuckling in a way that was evil and also irritating on the ears. He walked up to her leisurely, like he had all the time in the world.

He overshadowed her and said, "Found this lovely trinket during our raids. It's called the _Silver Binder_, and it seems to live up to its name. Whatever it catches in its magical red binds, nothing can escape. Magic is nullified, and physical strength rendered useless. Men, take her and the blue fool.". His minions went and picked up Jasmine like a bundled up rug, four hoisting Genie up. Griffin was very pleased with his work, until he heard someone familiar call out to the Sultana. He smirked, turned around and fired his magical artifact again. He caught Aladdin, who was in mid-air jump, binding up the ruler of Agrabah in the same way he caught Jasmine and Genie! The Sultan struggled, but it was no use. His weapon was disarmed from him when the ropes bound him, so he could not even cut his way out. Aladdin looked up to see Griffin's smirking face, the kind you really wish you could punch at the moment. He was enjoying this, really glad to have the upper-hand on the ruler of the kingdom. He ordered his men to carry Aladdin, which they did in the same manner as Jasmine. Carpet flew away fast back to Agrabah, to warn Eden of what was going on. The leader of the bandits did not care much for the magical rug, believing that it was of little consequence to let it escape. Azad and Malak tried to help out, but they two were bound by the magical item's rope. It appears that Griffin was quite quick on the draw.

He laughed as he surveyed his handiwork, very much satisfied that his forces had been victorious. "Hahahahaha! Today, the gods have blessed me with such fine war prizes! Men, we take them to our camp… and we feast our victory!" Griffin declared, causing the armed forces of the _Claw Crushers_ to shout out in victory. The royal family and Genie struggled, but to no avail. One of the members asked on what they should do with the fallen beast, the knocked-out King Caesar. The leader answered that they would retrieve it later, believing it to be dead and it would not be going anywhere. Aladdin and his family, plus Genie, were hoisted into the air and taken to some camels that were hidden behind some dunes.

Malak and Jasmine were struggling, very much afraid on what was going to happen to them. They had seen what the bandits had done to victims of their raids… not a very pretty sight. The two women panicked and continued to struggle, amusing those that were carrying them. The two ladies then yelled out as one, "KING CAESAR! WE NEED YOU!". The entire group paused for a bit, wondering on who this King Caesar was.

In the sand pit, the monster stirred. He had been hearing the commotion from outside, but King Caesar was still a bit knocked out, both from the powerful energy backlash in the magical tunnel, and also from his fall from the heavens. But once he heard two female voices calling out to him, that seemed to snap him out of his state! His ruby eyes glowed brightly now, indicating that he was awake! He got up from the sand crater, looking around and wondering on where he was at. He quickly crawled out of it, and leapt onto the scene, causing all to stop in their tracks and look at the revived Divine Guardian Beast of the Azumi royal family! The bandits gasped at seeing such a giant, as even their own tallest or broadest of members were not even close to this monster's size! King Caesar let out a powerful roar that caused the bandits to drop their prizes, and the royal family to look up in shock.

Jasmine and Malak thought, 'He's awake… he wasn't really dead! Just knocked out!'. The two were now wondering why they called out to the monster earlier, and soon chalked it up to just blind hope and faith that he would awaken to rescue them. It seemed their gamble paid off!

King Caesar looked at the humans before them, and noticed that something was a bit off. These human were small, but not puny in his view. He looked at himself, and since he had human-like intelligence, he realized that he was shrunk down! That he was no longer the giant that he was created to be! He also noticed that his connection with the Azumi royal family was gone, and that upset him so. He was created by the higher-ups to look over the powerful royal members, so now what was he to do? He looked to the bound up humans, and the strange blue being that he did not recognize at all, and his senses told him that these four humans bound up in some kind of magical rope were of the royal bloodline… and needed help quickly! With a roar, he ran over to the bandit group to deliver some punishment to these bad people!

Griffin was mildly surprised by these turn of events, but he kept his cool. He pointed his trinket at the beast and said, "Silence, mindless beast!". He fired his magical rope, but something happened that would be etched in all of their minds. The red energy beam went towards King Caesar, but he stopped and moved subtly so that he was in the way of the projectile. He used a bit of his telekinetic powers, that were still with him amazingly, to draw the red beam into his left eye… disappearing into the ruby eye, and having it come out in its other eye! This surprised them all, as the red rope beam came back and ensnared Griffin! The leader was so stunned by this reversal, he fell down on his back, but still clutching his trinket. With their boss down, the bandits didn't know what to do next… but King Caesar did! He charged in, showing amazing strength as he flung Claw member left and right with his powerful arms! One of the muscled members of the group came in to test his strength, but he was sent into the ground hard by a judo throw slam! It seemed that that the divine guardian beast was indeed a user of the human martial arts. Swordsmen came and slashed their weapons at the monster, but it bounced off King Caesar's golden fur and brown skin. He was getting angry with these annoyances, and it showed when his floppy dog ears rose straight up, now giving him the appearance of a bat, somewhat.

Aladdin and the royal family were amazed on how this newcomer from another universe was really cleaning house! Azad whispered, "By Allah himself… what ferocious strength! Now I can see why he was a guardian beast!". The others agreed, seeing the monster simply steamroller through the ranks! Griffin was still struggling, trying to reach the special lever on his artifact that would cancel out the red energy ropes and set him free. He was really confident though that they royal family could not get away, because his trinket was the ONLY means of freeing them. No amount of other magic or strength would be able to break them. But it seemed that the _Silver Binder_ had not count on another mystical beast from a whole different universe! When King Caesar was free from the bandit annoyances, he went to the royal family and observed them. He saw that the red ropes were made of some strange magic he did not recognize, but he was confident that he could break them. He went to Malak first, taking the red energy bonds and tugging at only half-strength. His mystical body mixed with the magical properties of the red energy rope, and it seemed that the magical essence did not like the mixing of an extremely foreign energy! The bonds broke easily, and dissolved, freeing the princess! Said young lady went to her feet quick, very much happy for being free!

Griffin, who was seeing this, lost all of his confidence and was brimming with rage and fury! Malak went to King Caesar and said, "Thank you very much! Please, free my family!". The divine monster understood her language, which was surprising since he had long heard Japanese languages. It seemed that there was still some mystical abilities that he had yet to fully explore. He went to Azad and freed him in the same manner, the prince very surprised and grateful for the rescue. Next was Aladdin, then Jasmine, and finally Genie. The blue being stretched greatly, surprising King Caesar as he saw Genie grow as he stretched. He had seen his latest ally Jet Jaguar change size, but this seemed a little different. The monster saw that the royal family was free, then all turned their sights on Griffin!

The leader of the Claw group was finally freed, him reaching the correct leg lever on the artifact that canceled out the bindings. He was helped to his feet by his remaining colleagues, and then he looked up to see the royal family and the accursed genie freed! He glared hatefully at them… and more so when he met the ruby eyes of King Caesar. The monster growled, getting into a stance that showed it was ready for more. Griffin grunted and exclaimed, "Men, we have lost the battle here! Retreat back to Home!". He and several other members that were not knocked out threw some small balls on the sand, which exploded and conjured up some strong whirlwinds that whipped sand everywhere! This blinded the heroes, heroines and one funny cool blue dude for a while. After a few minutes had passed, the whirlwinds ceased. Aladdin and the royal family looked around to find that the Claw bandit group had vanished without a trace. They looked this way and that, but the bad guys had fled back to their headquarters.

Aladdin was a bit upset that the enemy had fled. He muttered, "Two-headed son of a jackal… one day, you will be brought to justice!". He was brought back down by the soothing touch of his wife Jasmine, and once he was calmed down, they looked to see Genie and their children interacting with the other-universal monster that perhaps saved them from a fate worse then death. It seemed that things were now getting much more interesting in the land of enchantment and mystery!

* * *

><p>(Author's Notes: Well, how was this one? It seemed that Aladdin and his family showed they did have some skill and such in battle, but had some problems with an enemy that is quite crafty and cunning. Thanks to King Caesar though, everything seems to be under control!<p>

This is the last update for 2014, so get ready for more updates in 2015! I really hope to make my readers enjoy this sequel, just like they enjoyed my first novel! Like I said before, I hope someone recommends my first novel _**Monsters and Magic**_ and this sequel to this TV Tropes group.

Now for the questions: What would you be thinking after observing King Caesar like Malak and Azad did? How would you fare against the _Claw Crushers_ that attacked? And finally… would you consider making King Caesar your family's guardian, even in his current state?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	6. Chapter 6

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Surprised again by another quick update? Well, got a lot of time on my hands and… well, I thought why not! It's good to write, and also good to let God's gift to me flow like this! So thank you Jesus for giving me this incredible gift of imagination and writing, and hope to put it to better use in the future! I still dream that my first novel gets recognized by Disney and Toho, so that it becomes a full-fledged animated Disney movie. But how they did it in the 90's, like with _**Aladdin**_, _**The Little Mermaid**_, _**Beauty and the Beast**_ and more!

In this next chapter, it's on how Jet Jaguar meets Mama Odie and her mentor Radelle in the bayou of the United States! I just want to clear one thing up, if you please. I am a history expert. Not master or professional, but expert. American history was my specialty, and I knew that back in the old days, white masters did not take to escape blacks too well. I believe that this particular year is set in the 1830's, some years before the Civil War. I will try my best to be like Disney was in the past; showing the true history of the races back then but without being graphic. In this day and age, you really need to walk the fine line just right. So just you all know.

Also, I really hope that some of my reviewers come back. I miss their reviews and such, and also the reviewers answering my questions at the end of the Author's Notes.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters/characters that are owned by Toho, nor do I own any of the characters that are owned by Disney. I do own my original creations, and also most of the songs here! If I use a song that is by another artist or group, I will give him/her/them the credit and dues that are entitled to them. I will give them proper props!

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

While it was mid-afternoon for the people in Europe, it was evening for the ones living in the United States. Many would not venture into the bayous of Louisiana at night, and those who did were of the unsavory kind. While most were tough swamp folk that went through the murky waters to catch their meal, the real danger lay with the ones that carried guns and hunting dogs into the wetlands. These particular folks were white in skin color, and often went into the bayou to hunt for those whose skin was the color of night. In this time in the United States, white folks believed themselves superior to blacks in every which way, that they often took these people as slaves. While some were treated decent, it was very few and far in-between. Most white owners in the Southern part of the nation were tough, borderline cruel with their black slaves. Those brave black folk that ran from their owners escaped, either going north to freedom or hiding very well in the lands still run by the white people. Right now, there were some slave hunters out in the bayou and hiding from them was Odie and Radelle!

The two mystic black women were hiding behind some tall trees, waiting quietly as they watched and waited for the hunting party to leave the area. With these white hunters were vicious-looking dogs, trained to track and immobilize their targets. Most times, these dogs were taught to viciously attack their target, which most of the time were escaped slaves. In this manner, the owner would get sort of a perverse pleasure in seeing the unlucky soul getting torn up and crying in pain. Odie whispered to her mentor, "Radelle, we better scoot before we get caught!". The 46-year old woman was very tense at the moment, and who could blame her? She was once herself a slave, and also blinded due to a strong blow to the head by her master. However, Radelle looked her pupil of the voodoo arts with patient, silver eyes that were an extreme rarity in this world.

The Voodoo Queen replied softly, "Patience, child. They will pass soon, and we will be on our way back to the Safe Tree. Also, we must make sure that our new friend is also safe.". She and Odie then looked down into the water, and the discovery they found an hour or so ago. Jet Jaguar was still offline, his internal circuits repairing themselves but at a slow rate. The two women, and their alligator companions were still as the hunters continued their search around the perimeter. When the dogs did not find anything, the group went off in another direction. Odie let out a breath of relief, while Radelle just kept a calm face on. Some time ago, the unofficial queen of the bayou used a simple but effective enchantment that would hide their scent from the hunting dogs. So far, it worked beautifully. When the lights from the hunter's lanterns disappeared in the woods, the two women kept on going to their destination.

One of the alligators carrying Jet Jaguar inquired, "Miss Radelle, Odie… just what is it… ooof… that we… ahhh… are carrying back?!". It seems that the android was heavier then from the look of him at his current state. Now, one would be a little freaked out at hearing animals talking human speech. However, Radelle and Odie were quite used to it. The Voodoo Queen had taught her student to listen with her heart, to have her mind open to a certain magic that has long been in this world… and this kind of magic would allow anyone to hear what animals would have to say! While the land was not rich in magic like in certain places like in Europe, the bayou had its own mysterious allure and power that Radelle and Odie were tapping into.

Radelle chuckled softly and answered, "That is the question now, ain't it Dundee? I believe what we have here is a unique being from the heavens themselves! I believe that the great Lord above sent us something that we need to understand.". Like most African-Americans in the South, she had a strong spiritual connection and conviction to a higher power despite the magic she dabbled in. The alligators looked at the metal man they were carrying, and agreed that this being did look out of this world in more ways then one.

Odie asked as she tapped on Jet Jaguar's head, "Miss Radelle, do you really think this… metal man really did come from the heavens? I sense this thing has a soul, but… it's like a child, just developing a life force.". Radelle smiled and answered that she did believe that their fallen friend had come from the higher plane, and also that they were going to look more into his soul to see on what he was exactly. The two humans, and their animal companions, continued onward deeper into the bayou. In twenty minutes, the four plus the mechanical marvel had arrived at their destination. Before them was a very large tree, ancient and towering with strength and life. It was deep within the bayou, in territory that very few would even dare venture into. It was home to wildlife of many kinds and types, and it was the safest place for Odie and Radelle. They made their living in the very branches at the top, salvaging parts from ships that had gotten washed in from the river. It may not look much, but for the two humans and the animals, this place was considered paradise.

"Thanks for helping us out, Dundee and Chomper! We'll take it from here. You all go back and enjoy yourselves out there!" Radelle stated. The two replied that it was no problem, adding in that they owed her one for saving them from some unsavory poachers some time ago. The gators deposited Jet Jaguar at the base of the tree, and then went back into the waters to swim away. Once they were gone, Odie 'looked' at her mentor/friend to see on what she would do to get this heavy metal being all the way up to the tree. Despite being blind, Odie was still in tune with her other sense and thus was starting to 'see' more of the world better then what she did with her regular sight. Of course, there was still some fine tuning to do here and there, but she was getting better every day. Radelle started to chant in a language that was only known to her, and Odie was still learning of it. In front of her face emerged a tiny light, like a firefly had just lit up its bottom to glow.

The tiny light went under Jet Jaguar's form, and in a few seconds… the light expanded and formed some sort of rectangular shape that lifted the metallic marvel up! It was like a floating bed made entirely of light! Odie smiled, feeling the positive and warmth coming from the light magic that Radelle just created. Said voodoo queen was also smiling, glad that her touch was still strong as ever. She looked to her student and suggested, "Come Odie, let us rise back home and learn more of our new friend.". She waved her hand, and millions of tiny light particles surrounded them, like fireflies on parade! The 46-year old lady chuckled softly, always loving this little trick to take them up to their home. The two humans and the android rose up slowly from the ground, and started to levitate towards the top of the tree. Once they made it high enough to a certain branch, the two women were gently deposited on the limb by the light before vanishing. Radelle then beckoned the light that was holding Jet Jaguar to follow her, which it did. The mystics went into the tree, right into the middle of the natural giant. The branches and limbs connected at one point, which was large enough to hold a small group of people and such. When they got to this place, Radelle told the lights to gently place their metal friend in the middle of the spot. Once it was done, the lights flickered off and vanished.

Odie started to touch and feel Jet Jaguar, wanting to know more about him. "Hmmm… I'm thinking he's about 5"10, give or take an inch. Got a funny-shaped head that's made of metal, wearing something I can't downright describe it as! I feel that his entire body is metal though, but I sure it ain't iron. Too smooth and strong. And from what I'm feeling… it's like he's starting to form a life force. A soul, actually! But it's like a child rather then an adult." She stated. Radelle was quite pleased and proud of her student's findings, which were quite accurate. Once Odie had finished her assessment on their find, Radelle decided to do a more in-depth approach. She thanked her pupil for her findings, then gently gestured her to step back from the metal man. Once she was a good enough distance away, the voodoo queen held up a special staff that was made from a branch from the very same tree they were standing in. She started to chant in the strange language again, and this time a blue glow came forth! A bluish aura surrounded her and Jet Jaguar, one that Odie could see very well with her senses. The blue aura grew stronger, more concentrated as the chanting continued. After a few minutes, Radelle slammed the staff down on the tree and the blue aura left Jet Jaguar and formed what seemed to be a swirling portal in front of them! Radelle stopped her chanting, but maintained focus and awareness as she looked into the portal with her mystic senses.

She spoke, "The spirits say… this creature is named Jet Jaguar, a machine that comes from another universe entirely! He is from beyond even Heaven, dear child!". This surprised Odie very much, the animals too that witnessed the event from the branches they lived in.

Radelle continued, "This Jet Jaguar is more than just a machine. He has himself a soul, a life that is still developing but rather slowly. He is indeed like a child in some aspects. He was brought here by a powerful force…". Before she could say any more, something appeared in the portal that looked like a dragon's head! It roared at Radelle, causing all to panic except for the voodoo queen! It did startle her, especially the malevolent force that she just felt from the dragon apparition. It seemed that someone did not want Radelle to know any more then what she just witnessed. She was forced to break the spell and connection, the portal and aura vanishing almost instantly. She collapsed, holding her staff for support. Odie felt her fall, and she went over to help her up. She asked her mentor on what it was she just saw.

The exhausted and tense mystic answered, "I believe… I believe that someone does not want us to know more. This Jet Jaguar being… he is not in league with what I saw, that much is clear.". The two looked down at the metal machine, still not believing that it was indeed a machine with a soul. Radelle and Odie had seen some forms of technology, however rustic they were, before fleeing into the bayou. This just blew their minds away at seeing something so advanced and living. They were in for another surprise…

Jet Jaguar had just now woken up!

While he was knocked out, Jet Jaguar was actually dreaming! In the past, he entered _Sleep_ mode and simply was off until something forced him back to the waking world. But while in that mode, he never dreamt of anything. Now, he felt himself floating in a blue ether field of sort. He was floating about like a cork in the ocean, and then he came before a being that was shaped like a woman. The shape was pure white amongst the blue space he was in, and looked different then the Oriental women he had met on his journeys. He was also feeling, which was a strange sensation within his circuits. He was feeling warmth, strength, and a tenderness that was most welcoming actually. The shape spoke out in a soft but firm tone, "_**Being from another universe of reality, one that fell from the heavens themselves… Jet Jaguar. You have a very interesting aura and strength to you, despite not being human in flesh but rather in spirit. There is much for you to learn, much for you to experience. I believe that this will be for the best. I ask that you look after, and also get to know, the people that are with you right now. When you awaken, start to learn and discover more about yourself and the world around you.**_". Jet Jaguar reached out to her, but the shape slowly vanished, as did the blue field around them. He was soon swallowed by inky blackness… and that is when he woke up!

His eyes flashed blue before becoming black again, indicating that he was on. He was back to consciousness! Radelle and Odie looked up to see the android moving, and they themselves did not budge an inch from where they moved. Jet Jaguar slowly sat up, looking around and scanning his surroundings. He saw that he was no longer in the vortex tunnel that took him and the other monsters from their universe, but he was what looked to be a giant tree of some kind. He saw Odie and Radelle nearby, and his scans showed that they were indeed human. However, his analysis displayed that they were covered by a strange aura that he could not identify. He also looked around to discover many kind of flora and fauna within the tree he was in. The android slowly got back to his feet, and ran an internal systems check. He soon discovered that while of his systems checked out as normal… there was something still different that he could not put his finger on. Also, he saw that his _Molecular Amplification Unit_ was damaged and it would take days or weeks to repair enough to be operational once more. He turned around to face the two women that were with him in the tree. When he saw the looks of fear and hesitance on their faces, he used the universal greeting… he waved to them in a simple show of _Hello_. He would have used words, but he still did not have a component that would turn his electronic sounds to audible words.

Odie and Radelle were a little stunned that the being before them was waving to them, in a simple gesture of greeting. The young, relatively speaking of course, lady Odie asked, "Well, uhhh…. Hi there, Jet Jaguar. Nice to see you up and about, sugar. Tell us, how did you get here? Any idea on who brought you here?". The two were soon confused when Jet Jaguar started to speak, but it came out as gibberish sounds that they could not understand. Once Radelle had a better grip on her staff, and her standing upright once again, she stood firm and gave the android a curious look. However, Odie was a bit miffed that she could not understand Jet Jaguar's speech.

"Oh, this is great! How can we communicate with something that doesn't speak the language?!" she exclaimed while folding her arms.

Radelle smiled a patient one, like a mother would to her pouty child. She walked past her while saying, "Now, Odie. Have you forgotten one of the basic rules of the mystic arts, as well as of life? It is this, '_When one does not have the voice, you must help them find it._'.". She stood before Jet Jaguar, looking into the blue plastic eyes of the android. The mystic felt the budding yet strong soul within the machine, presenting something truly unique for her and an opportunity for both herself and her student to learn and grow from. The winds played softly through the trees, the crickets and assorted night animals started to start their nightly melodies, and it seemed nature herself started to play an ancient yet meaningful rhythm that caused the mature beauty to move, both her body and her soul. If one heard this natural music, he or she would identify it that was once sung by an ancient guardian and friend to a Native American tribe known as the Powhatan… Grandmother Willow!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Listen closely, my dear student, and you will understand.<strong>_

_**There are many mysteries in this world; some are small, and some are grand.**_

_**Life is the greatest teacher, so you have to be ready on what it throws at you.**_

_**Open your mind to the possibilities, while your heart stays big and true.**_

_**Help those that need it, aid them in finding their voice.**_

_**Never let anything deter you, make that your solid choice!**_

As she continued to sing, her words reached out and soon the animals of the bayou who were active at night joined in the chorus! And from Radelle, a warm light aura emerged from her that intrigued Jet Jaguar as he looked everywhere, heard everything!

_**All life has a voice! A unique sound that calls out to all!**_

_**All life has a voice! Many use it to rise and stand tall!**_

_**When you hear the voice, listen with your heart and not just your ears.**_

_**And when you find your own voice, nearly everything becomes crystal clear!**_

_**Though language can be varied, confining and different as can be.**_

_**When you find that voice that comes from your soul, you will be free!**_

_**Find your voice! Find your voice!**_

Odie and Jet Jaguar started to understand what Radelle was trying to teach them. The human lady was beginning to understand that even though language varied, all had a voice… a special calling from the soul that called out to all. It was something beyond language barriers, something that went past the physical realm. The android was understanding this as well, a stirring within his circuits and soul that was slowly welling up, pulsing like a weak heart beat that was gradually getting stronger.

_**The Lord above is aiding his children, giving them voices so they can be heard.**_

_**Their souls all reach out to others, calling out beyond even spoken words!**_

_**Birds, insects, reptiles, and so much more have their voices that speak out true.**_

_**Even for you, my friend Jet Jaguar, have a soul that is good and new!**_

_**You believe that you do not have a voice, but I believe that is not the case.**_

_**We'll help you find your voice, our friend from another place!**_

When she touched Jet Jaguar's hand, the feeling that was welling up inside of him amplified! It was strange, intense… but not unpleasant. The android's soul was still building, and he was absorbing the words and the rhythm of the bayou into his systems greatly. The natural music kept on going strong, more deep and in tune. Even Odie was getting a lesson here! Though she had known about this rule for some time ever since she started her training under Radelle's tutelage, it never hurt to re-learn… especially in this case.

_**All life has a voice! One that is spoken from the soul!**_

_**All life has a voice! All you have to do to find it is be brave, and oh so bold!**_

_**Listen with your heart, let it beat strong and you will find what you seek!**_

_**Never become discouraged if the voice you want to have is a bit hard to find.**_

_**Have patience and trust, and more importantly… open up your mind!**_

_**When you find your voice, give thanks to the Lord above!**_

_**He helped you in finding your soul, one that is filled with His mighty love!**_

_**Find your voice! Find your voice!**_

The natural music and singing slowly whittled away, soft and sweet yet having a strength that would move anybody. Jet Jaguar was really entranced, his developing yet strong soul was resonating with the beat and lyrics to an amazing degree that would very much impress the people back in his own realm. Radelle looked at the mechanical marvel, slowly walking towards him as Odie looked on, still using her developed senses to 'see' what was going on. What they did not know was that their light and singing caught at attention of two hunters that had split up and strayed far from the main group…

_**Dig deep into your soul, find what you seek and it will come to you…**_

_**When you find your voice… always remain strong and true.**_

* * *

><p>After she had spoken those words, a gunshot was heard and part of the tree they were standing near was shot off! The loud sound caused every living thing to snap back to the current situation, and almost immediately the birds flew away and the various other life forms that could not fly took cover! Luckily for Radelle and Jet Jaguar, the bullets missed and they were spared. However, Odie was shaken by the noise greatly and went to her teacher. They heard laughing, but of the malicious kind down below! Jet Jaguar glanced down, and saw two individuals at the base of the large tree. Both of them were white in skin color, wearing some odd clothing that was similar of the distant past on what he gleaned from his databanks. Each held a shotgun, and also accompanying them were dogs, and these canines looked vicious and ready for action.<p>

"Hahahaha! Lookie here, Xavier! We just found the secret place on where them black slaves been hiding out! I bet the boss Henderson will give us a big, fat juicy bonus for finding them!" one of the men exclaimed. Jet Jaguar saw that the one who spoke seemed to be in his mid-20's, his head was bald and he had green eyes. He looked to be a foreman, one who worked with heavy objects and such. His partner looked to be in his late-20's, having black hair and gray eyes. He looked to be a foreman as well, strong with muscles and seemingly little on brains.

The other man spoke in a deep bass voice, "Let's just get them and get out of here. This place gives me the creeps, Louie.". He aimed his shotgun at the tree again, where Odie and Radelle plus Jet Jaguar was at, and let loose another shot! The limbs of the tree protected the trio, but the bark was being torn off due to the powerful shot. Xavier just laughed and started to join in, shooting at the tree in hopes of getting in a lucky shot.

Jet Jaguar turned to see that Radelle was comforting Odie, the woman trembling a bit at the shots. It seemed that it was bringing up some bad memories for her, and it was causing her to gradually panic. The barking of the dogs was not helping either. Jet Jaguar looked at them, then turned his gaze down at the two white men who seemed to be enjoying this kind of action. Realizing that he had to do something, he turned around to the two and spoke in his usual strange jargon that got their attention. He gave them the thumbs up sign, which confused the women folk a little, then he jumped down from the tree! The two females gasped, wondering on what their new friend was doing.

The android leapt from the tree, surprising the hunters who squawked in surprise. Jet Jaguar landed in front of them, and the two hunters turned their lantern lights on him. When they saw the mechanical man, needless to say they were more then surprised to see what they were dealing with now. Louie exclaimed, "What in tarnation?! What the devil is that?! It looks like a man, but it's got itself a strange head and peculiar clothing! It looks more like something not of this world!". Even the dogs looked a bit unsettled as they sniffed Jet Jaguar, and could not find any natural scent. Jet Jaguar spoke to them, telling them to leave and never return. But, it came out as gibberish to the two white hunters, who looked to be more put out after hearing this sounds coming from him. Xavier just pointed his weapon at Jet Jaguar, and fired! Powerful scatter shots came his way, but the android did not budge… not did it take damage. His suit and body were made with remarkable material, capable of withstanding even the most strongest of cannon fire from conventional human weapons! The hunters, plus Odie and Radelle who were looking down from their spot high in the tree, were shocked when the bullets just bounced off Jet Jaguar like stones on a pond!

"What in the heck?! Them shots did nothing?! It just bounced right off of it!" Xavier exclaimed, showing true fear in his voice as the shotguns they possessed were of good quality and firepower. Jet Jaguar got into a martial arts stance, one that caught the hunters off guard as they have not seen at all any kind of martial artists in their neck of the woods. The mechanical man came in fast, delivering a swift jab to the one who shot him! The humans were amazed at the speed of the being from another universe, the strong jab breaking the nose and causing Xavier to bleed. The white man howled in pain, for this was the first time any being had delivered a strong punch to him! Louie was surprised, and tried to aim his shotgun at Jet Jaguar, but his reaction speed was very slow compared to his. The android knocked the shotgun away and delivered strike to his face that knocked him on his butt! The dogs regained their senses and attacked, leaping at the enemy! However, Jet Jaguar knocked one of them back easily and delivered a kick that sent the other hound flying!

Up above, Radelle was witnessing the fight and was impressed on what she saw. She commented, "Odie… he is using moves and stances like that of animals. His jab was that of a snake strike, his strike against that other fool was how a mongoose attacks a snake, and his kick was like that of a hyena, one of the animals from our ancestral homeland. This Jet Jaguar… I believe his fighting style is based off of animals! It's amazing!". This really did surprise the blind woman, for she knew that most men would battle like humans. She did not know of any being that attacked using animal movements and such.

Down below, Jet Jaguar was cleaning house! He was using the martial arts styles he had learned back in his own world before coming here, and it seemed that his moves were quite effective. The hunting dogs that tried to attack him found that his metal body was resilient against claw and bite attacks. After all, the android had faced monsters that had MUCH larger and stronger tools and he withstood them. He knocked them out easily, and also took out Louie with ease. While the foreman did handle heavy objects, he was slightly more lean and lank then his muscular partner. Also, it seemed that he was strong lifting heavy objects while his body could not stand being hit by a stronger one. Xavier proved to be a more formidable opponent, grabbing onto Jet Jaguar to try and restrain him. However, the mechanical marvel was more resourceful as he used four elbow strikes in precise locations on his enemy's lower chest area. This caused some serious pain to Xavier, as he was forced to let go. Jet Jaguar quickly turned around, hefted the strong man up high over his head, and spun him around a few times before throwing him into the mud! Once he landed in the bayou mud, the dogs saw that they and their masters were outmatched. They howled loudly as they ran away, their tails tucked between their legs as a sign of submission and defeat.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?! Get back here, you mutts!" Louie yelled out angrily once he regained consciousness, and saw the hunting dogs fleeing. He knew that the hounds would return to their master, back to the plantation. He looked to his partner rising up from the natural ooze, and he also looked very much scared. Who could blame him? All his life, Xavier was known to be the strongest worker and hunter. No one, white or black, human or animal, could defeat him in a contest of strength! Yet now… he was forced to release something from his strong hold, and then tossed into the mud like he was nothing! The strongman got up, giving a look of fear at the android who went into another martial arts stance. He backed away slowly, then turned and ran away fast!

Louie exclaimed, "Hey! Xavier! Get back here! We got a job to do! We got to…". He then turned around when he saw Jet Jaguar taking up one of the shotguns that he and his buddy dropped. The android took the gun… and twisted it up like a pretzel! This was all that Louie needed to see before he screamed in terror and ran to catch up with his buddy.

Jet Jaguar threw the damaged shotgun away, and also tossed the other non-damaged one into the swamp where it was claimed by the ooze. He looked up to see that Odie and Radelle were safe. The two women were very much impressed by the short battle, and came down to meet their savior up close. When they did manage to come down from the tree, Odie went to the android and said, "Thank ya very much, suga! You saved me and my teacher! How about we introduce ourselves right? My name is Odie, and this here be my teacher and friend Radelle.". The android nodded to her and Radelle, speaking once again in his usual electronic talk that sounded like gibberish to them.

Radelle smiled and shook her head. She commented, "It seems we got some time to find your voice, Jet Jaguar. But something tells me it will be worth it… and also very interesting.". She also knew that the hunters would not come back to this part of the bayou. If they explained what happened to their boss… chances were high that this Henderson character would think they were crazy, and fire them. But that was the future, and for now… they were focused on the present, and the being from another universe that just dropped into their lives!

* * *

><p>(Author's Notes: Well, how was this? I wanted to make sure that Jet Jaguar was well received, and it seemed that he earned the trust of the two bayou mystics. Also, the name of the song I just put in here is called <em><strong>Find Your Voice<strong>_, and again I have to give respect and props to those at Disney that make the music and songs! It's very hard to do! It was thanks to author/reviewer Darkness Rising that made me think of the song sung by Grandmother Willow in the classic and cool movie _**Pocahontas**_!

Also, just so you all know, Jet Jaguar used the moves that his video game counterpart uses in _**Godzilla: Save the Earth**_. I have the instruction book for the game, and it shows me the moves used by the monsters. I saw Jet Jaguar's moves, and all of it revolve around animal techniques and stances. I figured that it would be interesting, since he is in a natural environment now, and with two women that are very much in tune with the natural world.

Here are the questions: What do you think the boss Henderson will think when he gets the report from Xavier and Louie? What kind of moves would you like to teach Jet Jaguar? Do you think Jet Jaguar will find his voice soon? And finally, do you think that the android will learn more about his own soul in the future with Odie and Radelle helping him? Oh, one last thing! Odie's tree house does NOT have the ship that is seen in the movie _**The Princess and the Frog**_. That will be acquired later on… with help from a certain mechanical man. Hehehe…

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	7. Chapter 7

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! How are you all doing? Sorry for the lack of updates, but I have been in a bit of a funk lately. My vacation plans got shot down a bit hard, so I have been nursing a bit of a letdown here. In addition, I have been getting no new reviews for a while on my sequel here. Bit of a blow to my writing pride here… hopefully, will get some new reviews from this.

In this chapter, Hans goes on his little rampage through Denmark! He will discover the strengths and weaknesses of Gigan and Space Godzilla, so this chapter is about the monsters rampaging through the countryside, old-school Toho style! Be prepared to see the countrymen fight as best they could, even if they do not have the technological weaponry of the future. They have heart, so give the brave fighters here credit for doing what they can against titans of great size and strength!

Also, just you all know, I do take some pride in learning about the places that the action takes place. It may not be as extensive as some others, or professional, but I believe it's enough to put some realism in the story. Take a look at my first novel to see what I mean. Any kind of misspelling or mistake I made, I'll go back and correct it.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters that come from Toho, nor do I own any of the Disney characters, creations and locations. I do own my OC characters and most of the songs here! Any song I use here that is by another artist, I will give him/her/they the credit and due that they deserve.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

It was chaos in the small village of Grena, pure and simple. The villagers were all running from their homes, all wanting to get away from Castle Søren and what was there. The citizens and soldiers that were fleeing from the village were not the only ones, as various farm animals fled from their confines fast and furious. In fact, any and all manner of animals on the land, in the sea and in the air fled from the spot where two monsters carried a very un-natural scent and presence that told their instincts to flee as far away as possible.

The former prisoner of the castle, Hans was very busy looking over the prizes that his mystical crystal had brought to him from another universe. The Master Crystal had told him the names of the titans that he had brought to the human ex-prince, that the metal bird was Gigan and the crystal dragon was Space Godzilla. Hans declared, "I know the names of my personal weapons! Excellent! Now, time to see what kind of abilities and powers they possess! And for a fitting test… let us start with the village! Space Godzilla… show me what you are capable of!". The massive dark blue-skinned saurian roared and used its telekinetic power to lift itself up, going over her new 'master' and landing right on top of the once peaceful village! Her crystal-spiked tip tail came down, destroying the right side of the castle area. However, Hans paid the ancient structure little heed as his attention was focused solely on the powerful space monster. He was amazed that such a large titan had the power of flight, of levitation to be more accurate, and destroyed an entire village with a single strike!

"Amazing! Absolutely incredible! Flight with no wings! Now that is a most peculiar but useful ability!" Hans proclaimed, very much patting himself on the back as he saw Space Godzilla's little stunt. But the saurian was far from done. She let out an unholy roar that filled the land, and the large crystals on her shoulders started to glow a brilliant white color. The small orange crystal crown that seemed to be part of her forehead that flashed like a fire at night. The human ex-prince was wondering on what was happening, but got his answer when the ground beneath him started to shake and quake! He held onto a piece of structure that was still standing, and was very fearful now on what was occurring. Space Godzilla then rose her hands, like a conductor would to his/her orchestra… and from the very earth arose a large dull-white crystal like the world's largest stalagmite! Space Godzilla turned her head slightly, and summoned yet another large crystal from the ground. She let out another roar as the dull-white crystals then flashed like lighting, and bolts of power came to strike at the saurian!

Hans covered his eyes, just squinting to see on what was going on. The bolts of power that came from the large crystal formations struck Space Godzilla, but did not seem to harm her. In fact… it looked like it was powering her up, her strength surging as she let out another roar that was unique all in its own! The former prince was very pleased, a very wicked and large grin on his face as he discovered that his new weapon could grow its own crystal structures and would strengthen it even more! "Hahahaha! This is too good to be true! My own monster can create structures of crystals, and they can increase her own strength and power! Very impressive indeed!" he exclaimed with great pride and joy. He made a mental note to test the integrity of the crystals, to make very sure that they were indeed hard and solid. In his mind, the gemstones could be made to be something useful, given time and some innovation. He opened his eyes fully to see Space Godzilla looking at the sea, beside Gigan. She roared again, causing the cyborg to move out of the way slightly.

Space Godzilla's white diamond-shaped dorsal fins, and the small three-pronged orange crystal crest on its forehead, flashed orange a few times like flares from the sun itself, and she opened her maw to let loose her powerful _Spiral Lighting_ breath attack! Hans's eyes widened considerably when he saw the beam projectile race across the sky, and when it struck the surface of the water… a huge plume of water burst forth, steam pouring from where the orange beam struck! The ex-prince was very much glad that the Master Crystal had chosen Space Godzilla as his weapon, for this beast was quite potent and powerful. He looked to Gigan and exclaimed, "All right now! You, the one called Gigan! Show me what you are capable of! I hope you are as powerful as your companion here!". The cyborg let out a screech that was unworldly, just like Space Godzilla, and leapt out of the water!

Gigan flew around the area, showing that he too had flight capabilities. Hans was indeed impressed, wondering how it and the space saurian could fly without wings. The cyborg from M-Space Hunter Nebula circled around the entire village for a moment before coming to land across from Space Godzilla. The cyborg let out a screech before lumbering towards one of the crystals structures, the human down below noting that these monsters were not built for land speed. Gigan held up his left scythe claw arm, and brought it down with tremendous force on the crystal! He did not slice through it, but knocked part of it down looking like it did cut through it! Hans nodded his head, very glad to see that his creatures had such great strength, much more then the monsters of old that he was told as a child along with his brothers. He heard Gigan screeching again, and its single ruby eye was glowing in the center. It charged up, then it fired at Space Godzilla! The cyborg was now demonstrating his _Laser Eye_ ability! The ex-prince was again amazed at what the otherworldly creature could do… and more so when a thin, crystal-like barrier quickly shot up around the saurian and deflected the blast away! The red laser beam shot into the air, where it would dissipate shortly.

Hans was thinking, 'My word! A defense that protects Space Godzilla from enemy fire! Offense and defensive power! This is just my lucky day!'. Said space saurian was not pleased with Gigan's move, and she pointed a claw at the cyborg. The only whole crystal tower structure glowed brilliantly for a bit, then from the formation shot out small but deadly crystal shards! Space Godzilla had just used her _Crystal Shards_ technique, using her crystal tower to shoot projectiles at her foe! However, Gigan was prepared for this as he suddenly vanished in a flash of white light! The shards flew over the sea for a little bit before dropping into the sea. Hans eyes were almost out of his skull as he saw both techniques, but more so on Gigan vanishing in thin air! He looked around to see where his titanic weapon had vanished, and got his answer when the cyborg appeared on Space Godzilla's right flank in the blink of an eye! Gigan had just showed his _Teleport_ technique, showing he was quite effective in using such a complicated move!

"Hehehe… hahahahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHA! YES, YES, YES! This is a dream come true for me! I have monsters that have incredible abilities, powers, and techniques! Now, I finally have the power to show my brothers! Yes, yes… it is time to reclaim what is rightfully mine! And to also reap revenge on those who brought me down! The time of Hrok, Anna and Elsa… they will be over! And the reign of King Hans will begin! HAHAHAHAHA!" Hans exclaimed with wicked glee and malice in his tone. He was now officially mad with power, the sheer euphoria flowing through his veins. He had just witnessed what not even the most inventive of story tellers could dream of, something that not even the legends in the old tales could do! And now, his mind was coming up on how to bring about his newfound power and wrath to his brothers, Hrok, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna.

While he was busy coming up with ways to bring down his enemies, he did not noticed that he was being looked at from a distance. Looking at him from afar with a spyglass was one of the soldiers that had been stationed to look after the ex-prince. His name was Arni, good of sight and also excellent seer of character. He had been trained to look at body language, stances, and also facial expressions to see what his foe would be thinking or doing. To plan ahead in order to counter his opponent. And right now, his brain was processing what it had just witnessed. He saw monsters that looked to be from the depths of Hell, though he and many others witnessed them coming from the sky. Abilities and powers that surpassed his imagination and mind. And also from seeing the look on the former prince's face… a madman who was running high with power that was far beyond even his own comprehension. He put down the spyglass and whispered, "God help us all… that fool is going to get everyone killed if he unleashes those monsters on the kingdom! I just hope the messenger bird got away in time.". Steven and his other soldier colleague, Randolf who was on his right side, were very wary on what they were witnessing.

The soldier looked at his friend and asked on what their next step should be. Randolf answered, "First, we got to tend to the citizens. The woods are about an hour or so trek from here, and the next village should be two hours through it. All together, we have three hours to get to the village and warn them on the situation. Albert is at Randers, so perhaps we can also send a message to him to assist with the situation.". Albert was one of the kings that was on Hrok's side, the second born son. His castle laid at Randers, a prosperous settlement that was by the Guden River. Though a message was sent to King Hrok on the situation that was occurring now, the soldiers knew that all of the princes had to be told of this development. Taking one last look at the monsters, and the deranged ex-prince that now controlled them, the two soldiers left to tend to the frightened civilians. With some coaxing, the two men managed to convince the large group to head towards the forest and to the village that lay on the other side of it.

Back with Hans, the slightly unhinged man was very giddy with his new weapons. However, Master Crystal spoke to the human via telepathy. The white diamond-colored crystal pendant around Han's neck was glowing slightly, the eye burning with the color of the sun itself! The voice stated, "_**DO NOT GET TOO EXCITED, FOOLISH MORTAL. LEAST YOU LOSE SIGHT ON WHAT YOU TRULY NEED TO DO. YOU MAY THE WEAPONS YOU DESIRE, BUT IF YOU ARE TO TRULY CONQUOR AND CRUSH YOUR ENEMIES… YOU ARE TO MUSTER AN ARMY.**_". Hans stopped his little victory celebration, and looked down at the crystal. He lifted the pendant so that the dragon head was facing him, and he demanded to know more. The Master Crystal spoke that while he did have extremely potent weapons, it would be quite easy for someone small and insignificant to slip by and do him great harm. Therefore, an army was to be created that would work only for him.

Hans thought, 'The dragon crystal has a point. While most would flee in fear from my new monsters, some brave fools might try to slip by them… and assassinate me! That will not do. I must think clearly now, not letting this awesome power go to my head.'. Indeed, the ex-prince realized that his true talent laid in his devious planning. He had been caught up in his newfound power, that he let his mind almost slip away. Thanks to Master Crystal though, he regained control and some of his dark wits returned to him. He paced around the parts of the castle that was still standing, using his brain to rack up some kind of plan that would aid him in finding the necessary force needed to protect him.

After a few minutes had passed, it was Master Crystal that spoke yet again. He stated, "_**IF YOU WILL IT, I WILL SCOUR THE LAND TO FIND SUITABLE BEINGS THAT WILL BE MOST HELPFUL IN BUILDING YOUR EVIL ARMY. THOSE THAT SUIT YOUR TASTES AND PREFERENCE WILL BE BROUGHT HERE MAGICALLY. MOVING THEM TO BE LOYAL ONLY TO YOU IS WHAT YOU MUST DO ON YOUR OWN.**_". Hans replied to do so, also stating that he wanted soldiers that were cold, cruel, strong of brawn but having weak of mind, skilled and also having a true loyalty to power and control. The sentient gemstone acknowledged and slowly started to locate his master's army with its magic. The former prince was pleased… but what he did not know was that every time he used the power of the Master Crystal, he was slowly being drawn deeper into a dark debt. One that would cost him if he was not careful…

Hans stated, "I should start to demonstrate my power to the world now! More specifically to my brothers! Albert's kingdom should be nearby, at the city of Randers. Once I take that kingdom… it should be fairly easy to bring the people into my fold! Either as followers… or prisoners!". The human may be crazy with power, but he was no fool. Right now, he realized that the villagers were on the run and most likely sent out a message earlier to Hrok before evacuating the town. He turned to his monsters, who looked down at him to await his next orders.

He declared, "Gigan, Space Godzilla! Go and create some chaos and ruin! Spread panic throughout the entire countryside! When the populace see you two, most likely they will turn to their leaders to bring forth their strongest armies! When they do, come back here and we will demonstrate our might to them! Now go!". The two monsters roared out loudly and took to the air! Gigan flew fast and free like a missile, while Space Godzilla turned back into her HUGE flying crystal form to follow after the cyborg. Hans was again impressed by Space Godzilla, not knowing that what he had just witnessed just now was only the tip of the iceberg! The ex-prince was certain that soon, the armies of his brother and perhaps the local armed forces were to be coming for him soon, so he needed to be prepared until Master Crystal found suitable subjects to be his main core force for his evil army. Having Space Godzilla and Gigan cut loose was to buy some time, to scare the populace and have the armies focused on them instead on Hans. He pointed the Master Crystal at some rubble nearby and ordered the magical object to construct a carriage for him to travel. Hans was not a big fan of heights or flying now, not after the incident with Elsa and Anna.

The dragon's head's eyes glowed bright golden, and shot forward at the large mound of rock and stone. Hans focused his vile imagination into creating a dark carriage, one that would strike fear and chills into any who saw it. The golden magic swirled and brought together the materials, fusing them and changing them on a level that would impress advanced magic-users. In a few moments… the deed was done, and in a flash of black light that contradicted the golden magic just now, the demented carriage was complete! It was a large rectangular shape, with windows black as the night sky with no moon or stars present. The edges on the outside, top and bottom, were adorned with spike. Each one had a unique, nasty surprise for anyone that got scratched by them, thanks to Hans's imagination. The wheels were a dark purple color, the tires having spikes so it could traverse through rough roads and such. The middle parts of the wheel, the boxing area, had spikes made entirely of fire that contrasted with the dark purple and black. The front ones had fire, while the back wheel spikes had wind whirling around. Hans figured that having the power of wind in the back aid in getting away from whatever that was behind them more quickly. The top was made of a sturdy material that oozed a sticky secretion, for anyone clever would try to attack on top… they would be in for a sticky surprise. The driver of the carriage was a golem made of earth, looking like Sven, Anna's intended! Hans thought it would be wicked irony to have a buffoon that played a part in his drastic downfall be his driver. The last touches were horses, six that were made of pure elemental energy! The two lead horses were of water and lighting, the middle horses of earth and ice, and the last horses were of grass and metal!

Hans observed his handiwork when it was done, very pleased with his… unique creation that was before him. He said to himself, "Not bad. Classic, but not cliché. Excellent! This will make a suitable ride, as well as sleeping quarters if need be. Now… to take it out for a bit of a test run. With the village empty as it is, this will be the perfect place!". He climbed into the carriage, which showed that while spacious, only showed the necessary stuff that was needed. The ex-prince made another mental note to spruce up the innards in the future. He ordered his coachman to do some laps around the wrecked place to test out the carriage, and with a snap of its dark reins… the carriage shot off! Hans was rocked a bit, but a very vile smile was on his face that would unnerve even the most hardened of men. His plans were coming underway!

* * *

><p>~Three hours later~<p>

In the village of Anesa, about two hours away from Randers, the townsfolk were going about their daily routines for the late afternoon when they caught something unusual coming from the forest. One of the women citizens was purchasing something from a bread vendor when she saw something emerging from the woods out of the corner of her right eye. She turned to the forest and asked out loud, "What… what is that?". She got her answer when stumbling out from the woods was a person, a man that looked to be exhausted completely. The woman, and the other patrons around her plus the bread vendor, gasped and murmured on seeing someone in such a state! Their curiosity grew more when they saw multiple people emerging from the forest, most of them looking like the one who just collapsed! Some wore expressions of real fear, their faces showing that they had seen something truly horrifying. A patron broke away from the group and ran to alert the proper authorities, while the others tried to tend to the ones that had collapsed. Pretty soon, everyone in the village was helping the poor souls.

An elderly farmer exclaimed as he looked at some of the exhausted people, "Hey, I know some of these folks! They're from Grena, the village near the sea!". It started a chain reaction, as the villagers did recognize some of the citizens from Grena, either as relations or as friends. The last to come out from the woods was Arni and Randolf, the two soldiers looking haggard and exhausted. The two military men were very fatigued, and for good reason. The duo had to keep the morale up of the people of Grena, and also had to fight the perils of the forest. Due to presence of Space Godzilla and Gigan, plus the enormous amount of magical energy unleashed by Hans, the animals of the wood had gone mad! Their instincts were flaring up violently, and any sign of humans or any un-natural things caused many small woodland creatures to flee for their lives. However, larger animals such as Gray Wolves and Brown Bears, saw the entire group as a threat and attacked with little to no warning! Arni and Randolf were trained soldiers and fought off the mighty apex predators of the forest, but they were taxed to their limit! They only managed to force the larger creatures away, not kill them. So, they had been on edge the entire time and now that they were at the end of the journey, they simply fell down to one knee and rested for a bit.

Their rest lasted briefly, about five minutes tops, when they were approached by a Captain going by the name of Steven. By his side was First Lieutenant Joseph. The two officers of higher rank were stationed here due to the fact that Albert's kingdom was nearby, and should he call them for duty, they could arrive there quickly. Steven went to Arni and inquired, "Soldiers, what happened here? Why have you come in this horrible state, and why is it that the entire village of Grena is here with you?". The captain needed answers on why things were happening, so he could be on top of the game so to speak. The two exhausted soldiers lifted themselves up, and reported on what happened to Grena. Needless to say, the two higher-ranked officers were a little skeptical after hearing the story on Hans and the magic that was used to summon otherworldly monsters.

Joseph stated, "Are you two serious? The ex-prince using magic? Monsters falling from the sky? And the spoiled brat controlling said monsters? Are you two alright in the head?". Arni and Randolf glared at the lieutenant, but they could not honestly blame him for his skepticism. However, it was Steven that actually took their words seriously. He stated that a little while ago, some farmers and other civilians had reported seeing two large… objects in the skies that they could not identify properly. In addition, he did note that the forest was teeming now, the animals all going crazy. The captain commented that he was about to go hunting in the woods earlier, when he saw a Red Fox actually run into his home and hid underneath his bed! It have him curious on what could have made a predator like the fox be that spooked. Arni and Randolf were glad to see that someone in the higher ranks believed them.

Joseph was about to retort when a loud scream filled the air! They all turned to see a young lady pointing towards the sky and proclaim, "WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT?!". The people looked up, and just like the young lady, they let our yells/screams of horror and terror as they beheld what was in the heavens.

The soldiers looked up, and Steven whispered "Good God Almighty… what ARE those?!". Coming out of the sky was Gigan and Space Godzilla! The two space monsters had been roaming the countryside lazily, flying here and there to scare the population as their master ordered. Now, they were in full sight of a place that had plenty of humans, including the ones that they just chased out of Grena. The two monsters landed, all in awe as they saw Space Godzilla changing back from Flight-form back to Fighting-form. The populace panicked, many running away to either their homes to hide or out of the village altogether! The two monsters from another universe let out roars that chilled the very souls of the humans, and they slowly lumbered over to Anesa to stomp it out of existence!

Randolf looked at Joseph and exclaimed, "You believe us now, Lieutenant?!". Said officer said nothing, but Captain Steven did! He ordered his officer and the soldiers to rally the officers, and bring out any and all weapons that they had. Joseph exclaimed that they had little to no real weapons that could take on titans, stating that they only had about six large catapults from the medieval era and even now questioned if they were still in working order. Also just three cannons that had not been used for months. The captain looked at his comrade and replied to check the catapults anyway, and to get them ready. He said that at least they could buy time for the population to run away, to escape to Randers. Plus, to send messages to the other princes/kings to prepare for the worst and also to inform them of Hans's actions. Arni and Randolf gave a sharp salute before running to the building that housed the officers and the message room. Joseph shook his head, but streaked towards the area that had the firearms and the catapults.

Steven looked at the massive forms of Gigan and Space Godzilla and whispered, "Please Lord… let us buy the time needed to get the people to safety… and to warn our leaders about Hans's treachery!". He then shot out to aid in the evacuation of Anesa.

Gigan and Space Godzilla were looking about, seeing the humans fleeing from them was a delight for them. The cyborg did not really care given its nature and programming, but the space saurian was very pleased on her performance. Deep inside her head, the consciousness of Maleficent was able to see everything. The spell she cast on herself was able to fool the mind magic of the Master Crystal, and she made sure that her safeguards and fail-safe spells were all in place. For now, she would just wait and observe while her vessel did the bidding of the fool Hans. The witch thought, '_**Hmmmm… this is my world, yet I see that I am in a new area. I believe that when the time is right for me to make my move, I shall conquer this land. It looks rich in natural resources, but I must make sure that my servants are still around. I do not know how much time has passed since I left my universe.**_'. The two monsters were about to approach the village, when they were met with a large boulder that struck Space Godzilla's chest! The monster grunted in slight pain from the attack, and Gigan did the same after a large boulder hit his stomach area. The two looked down to see that the humans had brought in strange devices on wheels. The military had brought out the catapults, and were now loading the cannons!

Joseph was issuing orders to his soldiers to load the catapults with what was available to them. Since they had just used the only remaining large rocks that were around the area, the military men started to fill the catapults with all sorts of items like boxes, barrels, and the like. It was a strange sight indeed, but they had to use what was available. The 1st Lieutenant was still amazed that the catapults still worked, despite not being used for centuries. Two had been on display outside of the military area, while the rest had been locked up. He looked up to see Arni and Randolf loading one of the three cannons, while they ordered the other troops to shoot with their rifles and other assorted firearms. The officer was mildly impressed by the two soldiers from Grena; they were tired, sore, and ragged from their journey here. But they made a tremendous effort to stay and do their duty to the kingdom! He had to give them credit for doing so much while their bodies looked to give out any moment. He was called by one of the soldiers, saying that the catapults were all loaded back up.

"Keep flinging any kind of material we have at these titans! I know it's not much at all, but it's the best we can do! Until we get word from Captain Steven, we need to do what we can to slow the progress of these spawns from Hell!" Joseph ordered. The young soldier saluted before telling the companies to fire the catapults and cannons! The ancient weapons hurled their contents at the monsters while the cannons fired their rounds! The soldiers also fired their rifles at the behemoths, just hoping that they would do some kind of damage to the titans before them.

Space Godzilla and Gigan were still, watching in amusement while the humans attacked them with their pathetic weapons. The cannonballs that smashed against their feet were nothing! It was like if someone took a B.B. gun and fired it at a bullet train that was coming at high speed. The contents of the catapults just reached their mid-thigh section, and even then they felt nothing. The wooden boxes, crates and barrels were all filled to the brim with various items, but it just smashed against the bulk of the monsters and did nothing. The celestial saurian and the cyborg were about to unleash a tiny fraction of their might on the small humans that dared to even do such a pathetic offensive, when they received a telepathic message from their master Hans. It was all possible due to the magic of the crystals that were inside their being. They heard his voice order, "_Enough! Let us lead them to a false sense of security. Return to me at once, for I have a decent force ready! There is still more work to be done, but for now… return!_'. The space monsters were very much put out that they had to leave the field of battle, but they had their orders. They let out roars that caused the soldiers to freeze in their tracks and actions, turned around and leapt into the air! The humans were very much stunned to see, in their view at least, the massive titans retreating. Even more so on seeing Space Godzilla transforming back to Flight-mode, and the fact that both creatures could fly with no wings.

"Look! We scared them off! We got them to leave!" one of the soldiers exclaimed, which got a cheer of victory and relief. However, the ones not joining in the celebration were Joseph, Arni and Randolf. The officer and soldiers knew that titans like that would not retreat just to a few measly rounds of cannon fire. Something was not right…

However, they saw Captain Steven going towards the troops, more specifically towards them. When he approached them, he stated, "I just sent word to King Albert, and also to the other ten kings around Denmark. I warned them of their brother's treachery and actions, advising them to take extreme precautions. The entire village, and the ones from Grena, are on their way to Randers. Some guards are escorting to them westward, so they should be at the city shortly.". This was indeed good news for the men, and one of the officers declared that they should go to Grena and capture Hans. Many agreed with them, claiming that now might be their chance to go and arrest the ex-prince. However, Joseph advised against this since he believed that this was just all too easy. He argued that titans of that size and strength should not have fled from ancient weapons like they had. Arni and Randolf agreed with them, saying that this could be a trap. The trio, however, were received with laughs and such, proclaiming that it was impossible for animals and monsters to have higher-level thought.

Steven was pensive for a moment, then came to a decision. "Okay, here is what we do. We go to Randers, we get both reinforcements and also proper ammunition and supplies. But, we send a small force to go and spy on Hans. I need more information right now, so that we can advise King Albert should those… monsters return. I really believe that Hans is planning on something. Even if he is a shame to the royal family, he is quite devious and cunning. I will not underestimate the snake." he declared. Some of the soldiers were not pleased that they were not going to fight, but some looked relieved. The captain asked for seven men to go to Grena, to spy on Hans and if possible… sabotage him. Joseph was the first to volunteer for the mission, six other soldiers doing the same. Arni and Randolf chose to go with the others, not wanting to go back to that war zone.

The captain nodded to the seven volunteers, and told them to prepare themselves for they were to move out as soon as they were ready. The seven saluted, then ran to the barracks to get the necessary gear. The others were given orders to leave the catapults here, as they were too heavy and cumbersome to move all the way to Randers. The cannons as well, as they did not have the power to move them quickly. The horses, and many other farm animals, had fled when they saw the two monsters appear. The soldiers were dismayed that their firepower was to be left behind, but Steven told them that much more effective firepower was at King Albert's castle. That boosted their morale, if only a little. Steven told them to prepare for the journey, then to move out in about twenty-five minutes.

* * *

><p>~Back at Grena~<p>

Hans was mildly impressed on what was before him. The Master Crystal had done its job wonderfully, bringing to him many low-lives, thugs, and bandits of the worst kind from many parts of Denmark! Many were notorious, some of great skill, and few that were as cold as the Underworld itself. There was seventy-five men in total, not an army to be sure but a decent force. He welcomed them to his abode, saying that he brought them all here for the purpose of becoming his new army. One of the bandits, a lowly knife-wielder named Reginald, glared at the ex-prince who had just snatched him away from his own group with his magic. He replied to the former prince, "I don't know who you are, and I don't care! You're going to pay with your life for just dragging me here against my will!". He leapt at the prince fast, showing he was very quick on the draw. However, Hans was not fearful… he was smirking. He flicked his right finger at Reginald, and he was caught and bound by earth that rose up from the ground like a snake! The cold-blooded group backed away a little as the knife-wielder was struggling to get free.

Hans said, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such hostility… hear me out first before you swing something that dangerous at me.". He snapped his fingers, and the lowly thug was released from his earth prison. Though Reginald was free, he was no fool. He saw the eyes of Hans that told that if he tried his attack move again, he would use something far more worse than a mere earth binding spell. When Hans saw he got all of their attention, he continued. He stated that he was going to conquer the entire realm of Denmark, and also conquer the other neighboring kingdoms. He had brought them to him for the honor in serving in his forces. However, most of the of the cold-blooded group figured he was out of his mind as they were just bandits, thieves, people of the worst kind that had no real skill when it came to facing a well-trained army force like the nobles/royalty had! One of them exclaimed on how he was going to accomplish such a thing when they had no powerful weapons or more men.

Hans smirked, and held up a hand. At just the right moment, a loud roar/screech of some kind that the group never heard before filled the area! The former prince smiled wickedly and answered, "Gentlemen… meet my loyal and powerful weapons. Meet Space Godzilla and Gigan!". At that very moment, two large shadows blanketed the area and when the humans looked up… they dropped their weapons, their mouths hung out open all the way, and their eyes were bugging out from their sockets! Space Godzilla and Gigan landed, the two monsters from another universe landing with a RESOUNDING boom, roaring and screeching to their master. At the moment, Hans's new carriage also came in, and the group was just shocked to see on what a ride the former prince had. Many started to think he was a sorcerer from the Underworld, or perhaps a demon in disguise with such power to control and call such massive and unusual titans!

The madman looked at the group and simply asked, "Any other objections?". That simple question was answered when the group bowed low before him, pledging their loyalty and strength to him. Hans was very pleased, seeing that he got a decent force for now, that would hopefully expand and grow. He asked the Master Crystal to be ready to search for more 'volunteers' in the future. It seemed that the ex-prince of the Southern Isles had the pieces he needed in order for him to destroy his brothers, and soon turn his attention on Arendelle!

* * *

><p>(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter. I learned something about strategy from watching a video game called <em><strong>Hyrule Warriors<strong>_ that is for the Wii U system. I figured that I could use that here. Hans may have power and such, but he is still no fool. After all, he became a noteworthy villain when he displayed his cunning and planning in the movie _**Frozen**_. Also, the Claw Crushers are not with Hans… yet. Just keep an eye out in the future.

So, here are the questions: If you were any of the soldiers in Anesa, what would you be thinking after seeing those monsters? Would you agree with Captain Steven's plans? Also, if you were Hans, what kind of tactics would you use to try and gain the loyalty of the group he brought in? And finally… do you think that Hans's brothers are going to put up a fight against him when he shows up at their doorsteps?

Next chapter, it's all about Godzilla and Little Godzilla as they come to grips on where they are at, and the new company that is now with them! Plus, expect some serious surprises that I believe will have your minds whirling fast! Before I go, I was wondering if any of you can recommend this story, and my first novel _**Monsters and Magic**_ to that site called TV Tropes.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	8. Chapter 8

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay, but I have been in a bit of a funk. When you're in a bit of a rut and seeing bad news all around… it tends to weigh on you. But now, I feel great and I am back on the scene! I do not want to waste the gift God gave me by being idle!

In this chapter, it's all about Godzilla and Little Godzilla! The saurian's history is about to be unveiled to their new companions, and they are going to be thrown for a loop! Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel and the Disney fairies are going to learn more about their new companions, and their reactions will be varied. It will all be interesting though, that I promise!

I am glad to see more reviews here for my second novel. Seeing them gives me more motivation to write this story, and even if I do not get many… I just push on through, wanting to make each chapter long, good and well-detailed! So, wish me luck!

Also, just a bit of information on the community that is inside the North Mountain. I got the idea from certain cartoons and video games; specifically from _**Sonic the Hedgehog SatAM**_ cartoon show and the video game _**Thousand Arms**_ for the original PlayStation. I still have them, and both are in working condition. The structures are similar to the ones built by the Native American Ancient Pueblo people, a fine example is the Cliff Palace at Mesa Verde National Park, located at Montezuma County, Colorado. But it has a hint of European touch to it, given that it is located in Norway.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters that officially belong to Toho, nor do I own any of the Disney characters. I do own my OC creations and most of the songs I put up here. Any song that belongs to another artists, I will give/him/her/them their just dues and credits.

Now, on with the sequel!)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

Princess Anna and Queen Elsa looked around the city they were in, a stone community carved and cared for deep in the powerful North Mountain. Behind them was the injured Godzilla, on an ice sled that was created by the queen and now pulled/pushed by several mountain troll guards. Leading them was their new acquaintance Håvard, a mountain troll that was apprentice to the ruler of the unique race that was different from the trolls down in the Valley of the Living Rock. The two royal women saw that the women trolls seemed to be in charge of the place, but not domineering as one would think or expect. The princess inquired, "Excuse me, Mr. Håvard. But, can you tell us more about your community? It seems to be different then the ones back at our home, and I am not talking just about structures.". The mountain troll male smiled, a small one but it was true as he was glad to see that this human woman wanted to learn more. To ask politely instead of demanding.

He answered, "Of course, Princess Anna. In our society, we Mountain Trolls are slightly more of a matriarch-ruled rather then patriarch. While us males do make and perform critical duties, we often listen to our women. However, they are not domineering or abusive of their privileges as one would think or assume. It has taken our race centuries, almost millennia, to reach this kind of special partnership. Where each one is different, yet come together in a peaceful blending to do what we must.". He gestured towards a part of the kingdom, showing that men and women were doing their duties but with no complaining or any of the gender issues that often popped up where Anna and Elsa lived at. The royal humans saw the cooperation of male and female mountain trolls when they handled a large amount of ore, and also they saw the interaction of a married couple as they studied each other's crafts at the forge. Anna and Elsa could sense that the couple were in sync with one another in more ways then one, something that was rare nowadays.

Queen Elsa commented, "I must admit, this is certainly a sight to see. Usually, it's the men that run almost everything. But here… its truly a wonderful teamwork that is rare to see.". Håvard nodded, his smiling growing just slightly but more true. He had seen the affairs of humans during his apprentice trips around the countryside, and it indeed was rare to see a husband and wife working together and being in-tuned with one another like it was back at his home. The male mountain troll was glad that the royal ladies were learning, absorbing everything that they were seeing rather then making critical assumptions/guesses that most likely lead to some negative clashes.

Anna inquired, "Mr. Håvard, just one more question please. If this is like a bustling village or city, does that mean you trade your stuff with others? I'm just wondering if the people here have a business practice like we do at home.". The apprentice was very much interested in the princess's curiosity and questions. He answered that they traded and did business with their cousins that dwelled in other area around the countryside of Norway! He explained that many more Mountain Troll communities were spread out, in mountains and cliffs that dotted the land. However, they remained true to their nature in being secretive and such. He even stated that for the sake of safety and protection for his people, he would not divulge any knowledge beyond what he just told to Anna and Elsa. The princess and queen understood, respecting his decision. However, two were very much curious on how many mountain trolls were there.

Håvard did say this, "While we do have incredible skill and ability in the rock and land, we do tend to stay far from large bodies of deep water. Us Mountain Trolls… we can't swim. Sure, we can wade and go through shallow water, but its large bodies of water such as lakes and oceans that we have a problem with.". The royal women were intrigued by this information, storing it away for later. The guard escorting the group stopped and announced that they were at the place where their leader Benedikta was at. The two humans looked upon the structure of where the female mountain troll leader lived at, and they were very much impressed on what they saw.

The entire abode seemed to be carved out of a single piece of solid rock, which was impressive in and of itself! The design was of medieval standards, much like the castles that Anna and Elsa saw in their children's storybooks. While most of the houses within the community was build out of gray basalt rock, this home looked to be made out of black obsidian rock! It was tall, but not imposing or ominous as one would think or believe. It overlooked the city, giving anyone who looked from the windows or balconies a prime view of everything down below. Anna and Elsa were in awe at the integrity of the building, the obsidian palace showcasing the very fine workmanship of the mountain trolls that carved it. The group moved past a set of grates, that were also made out of obsidian, which lowered into the earth. Luckily for the group, it was wide and high enough for the ice sled that held Godzilla to go on through. Once they were inside, the two royal women were also impressed on what the palace held. Inside were various jewels, gems, and also metals that some Anna and Elsa recognized… and some they did not. The place they were in was wide, circular and also holding various books/tomes that were also made out of rock. The royal women were guessing that paper was not available to this incredible race, and thus made due with what they had. Two stairs were formed , curving to come together at the top of the second level above. Also, they noticed that there were guards posted at certain spots all around the room.

The male guard that escorted them turned to the group and ordered his troops, "Okay now! You all can return to your duties or families. Myself and Håvard will remain here with our… guests.". It was quite clear that this particular guard was wary of outsiders. The other guards did a small bow to their superior officer before departing. Håvard told Anna and Elsa to forgive their escort guard Ivor, for he took his duties of guarding their leader and/or the kingdom seriously. Ann asked on what the name of the kingdom was, since they had not gotten it since they came in. But it was not Håvard that answered… it was someone else.

A powerful female voice sounded out, "The name of this particular kingdom in the North Mountains is called Ingfrid, young Princess Anna.". The guards and Håvard bowed on one knee, and from the second floor a double-door opened up slowly. Anna and Elsa prepared themselves for what was to come, and someone slowly stepped out from the doors and to end of the stairs so the royal humans could see her. The one who exited from the double-doors above was a female mountain troll, but she seemed to be different then the others! For one thing, she was about half a foot taller then Håvard, putting her around the 5'9 mark. She had hair that was different as well; while the female trolls at the Valley of the Living Rock had short, straw-colored hair, and the female mountain trolls all had short, well-cut black hair… this particular lady had long, smooth blue hair! Blue, like the color of the lake itself! She also had a bit more… womanly curves then the others, Anna thinking that most of the men back in Arendelle would be very taken with her. This mountain troll's eyes were unique as well! Her left eye was red like the twilight sunset, while the other was violet like the flower. She wore silver clothing that was crafted well, showing that the blacksmiths here were very proud and skilled in their work. Around her neck was a piece of metal ore that was in the shape of a crown that looked to be surrounded by a halo of flames. The metal ore was titanium, a truly rare and strong piece of metal.

The guards and Håvard spoke up as one, "Ruler of our realm, Lady Benedikta!". Anna and Elsa were stunned, impressed on how much of a commanding presence this Benedikta held.

Said ruler of the North Mountain trolls slowly walked down the left side of the stairs, her footsteps echoing as she descended. Anna and Elsa looked at one another, then at the female mountain troll, and bowed to her on one knee. Benedikta stopped when she reached them at the base of the stairs, a small but serene smile on her face. She spoke softly but with a royal tone, "Arise, Princess Anna and Queen Elsa of Arendelle. It is pleasing to see women of royalty showing manners and humility.". The two royal humans rose up, very glad to have pleased the leader of the mountain trolls. More would have been said, had not Benedikta noticed Godzilla behind them. The saurian rose up slowly from the ice sled, having recovered enough to get back on his feet. Luckily for him, the room they were in was wide and tall enough to accompany his height and tail. The guards were on alert, readying their weapons which varied. One had a crossbow that had rock arrows armed in it, one had a spear that was very much well crafted, and one even had a flail with the spiked ball and chain to be made of emerald! Even Håvard was ready, his hands coming together with faint magical energy swirling within the cupped palms! However, their leader held up her hand, giving them a silent command to stand down and to lower their weapons.

"Be still, everyone. He shall not hurt us." Benedikta stated firmly. Godzilla looked down at the strange being that was before him. He had noticed everything as he was being carried by the beings who looked and smelled different from humans. He faintly remembered his encounter with the fairies from his last trip to this world, and sensed that these beings were connected to them in some way. The King of the Monsters felt that he had recovered enough to stand up, and he did not wish to show any form of weakness to these strange beings. He was famished though, his body craving something to restore his energy. He looked down at Benedikta, and the female mountain troll looked up at the saurian. She put her hand on his right side, many tense as she did this. Godzilla was puzzled on why this creature had put a hand on him. He then felt something come over him, sensing an unusual energy washing over his being. It was magic! The silver-clad lady was using magic to learn more about Godzilla, similar to how Miki from the other universe did! However, instead of psychic power, she was using troll magic that was digging deep into his soul. But rather then feel intrusive, it was calming and soothing, like how a mother would coax her frightened child to be calm. Godzilla let out a small growl as he felt his soul being bared before this being, but he did not mind as it was not like the human with mind power back in his domain.

Anna and Elsa looked on in awe, seeing Benedikta glowing in a faint violet light as she laid her hand on Godzilla. They were wondering on what she was doing, and it was the apprentice Håvard that gave them the answer. The male mountain troll saw the looks on their faces, and deduced on what they were thinking. He told them, "Do not fret. It seems that our leader is looking into this beast's soul. She use many forms and kinds of magic, including those that involve the soul and mind. I believe that she can also look past even space and time to find answers that she needs to get.". The two ladies of royalty were very much impressed, knowing that any magic involving the soul and mind were serious complex ones. Anna and Elsa had started to dig and research into magic, given what happened three years ago, and had discovered that many forms and types existed in various places all over Europe. Much was a mystery though when it involved the outside countries like Asia, Africa, North America and so forth.

This lasted for about five minutes or so, and that is when Benedikta slowly lifted her hand from Godzilla's side. She looked to be in shock for some reason, and when she gazed upon Godzilla… she was looking at him with respect? The female mountain troll nodded and turned to her guards. "Ivor, Ågot! Tell the cooks and chefs to bring in meat! Plenty of large, well-done meat for our friend here. Go!". Ivor, and the female guard named Ågot that had the emerald flail, nodded and quickly ran through a door that was underneath the stairs. Everyone was wondering on what had happened, what had Benedikta seen. After giving the order, the leader of the kingdom glowed with a brilliant white light like a star! With a wave of her hand, the items and objects in the room vanished. Shortly after that, the light faded and she saw the look of puzzlement on her subjects and her guests.

"I needed to have more room, so I can show you what I saw. I believe that you two, Anna and Elsa, brought this creature here so you could know more about it. Correct?". The two royal women nodded, a little bit stunned that she already knew what they came here for in the first place. Benedikta stated that she would reveal all, but only after their large monster friend had eaten his fill. Shortly after saying that, the guards Ivor and Ågot returned with the chefs and cooks… who brought in large portions of meat on metal carts! Elsa was surprised by the amount, saying that there had to be at least sixteen prime cut T-bone steaks. The food makers wheeled the carts in, but when they saw Godzilla, they were very much frightened. However, Benedikta assured them that they were okay. Their leader's word was good enough for them, as they relaxed slightly but were still tense. If anything happened, they would beat feet and retreat quickly. The saurian leaned his head down to sniff at the food that was in front of him, and he remembered it well. It was the same as the ones Melody, Tracy, Cinderella and Ariel had given to him years ago! He picked up one of the T-bone steaks, sniffed it again before putting the whole thing in his mouth. He swallowed the steak whole, knowing his stomach juices would dissolve even the bone. It tasted wonderful, and the saurian picked up another and swallowed it down.

The others watched on as the King of the Monsters chowed down, swallowing each large T-bone steak whole. Godzilla was regaining his strength, the food making a suitable substitute for the nuclear energy he often needed in order to sustain himself. With each steak inserted into his stomach, his healing factor now had something to use in order to speed up the recovery process. After swallowing the last T-bone steak, the green-skinned saurian was satisfied. He looked down at the group in front of him, his eyes soon finding Benedikta and he nodded towards her, a gesture for thanking her for the food. The female mountain troll nodded back, then looked at her guards and the human royalty. She said, "Now that our friend is full and content, I shall tell you all what he is and where he is from.". She then started to gather magic in her hands, her left hand engulfed in a white aura while her right hand was covered in a black aura. The whole area seemed to hum with magic, a sure sign that something potent and powerful was going to be unleashed soon! Anna and Elsa came together for safety and comfort, while the mountain trolls just stood perfectly still. Godzilla was looking around, the magic tingling with his radiation that was part of his being. After a few moments, Benedikta slammed her hands together and the magic intermingled!

The white and black magical auras combined, and when it did… everything was thrown into chaos! Winds whipped and swirled around everywhere, picking up all except for Godzilla and Benedikta herself. The guards and Håvard were all calm, just riding with the wind like one would ride on a kiddie roller coaster at a theme park. But, Anna and Elsa screamed as they held on tight to one another, the magical winds playing havoc on them. However, they soon ran smack into something large and warm, arms grabbing them to steady them. The princess and queen looked to see that they had been caught by Godzilla! Normally, they would have struggled or done something drastic to escape. But… the two humans felt safe for some reason in the arms of the King of the Monsters. Benedikta saw this and showed a small smirk, showing that her little plan to bring the three together like this working. The winds slowly died down, and everything started to settle. Her guards and apprentice landed on their feet with ease, all very much versed in how their leader's magic worked. Godzilla slowly put Anna and Elsa back down on the ground, a low growl coming out as he straightened up after putting them down. Anna said softly, "Thank you very much.". Elsa held her words, still a bit unsure about the saurian. Godzilla simply gave a small nod, understanding her words.

The group saw that everything was now pitch black, and a white disc of magic floated in the air for all to see. Benedikta spoke, "This is a _Magic Universal Mirror_, a spell that allows me to see to places that are beyond our universe. Beyond the stars, time and space. It requires both great concentration and great amount of magic. It is used only for emergencies, and also only the most potent of magic users can even hope to pull off.". Everyone was clearly amazed by this feat of magic, especially Håvard since he was her apprentice after all. He thought that with some time, practice and patience, perhaps he too would be able to use this kind of advanced magic. Elsa inquired on why she used this spell, and the leader of the mountain trolls answered that their monstrous friend was FROM another universe, and thus she had to use this spell to show what she found out about him.

"Now Princess Anna and Queen Elsa, you two must promise not to reveal what has been shown to you. However, I will allow some leeway if you deem another worthy of the knowledge. Is this clear?" Benedikta stated. Both women of royalty nodded, promising to keep all of this a secret unless they found someone worthy of their trust to share the secret with. The magical leader was satisfied, and moved her hands again. The white magical portal-mirror flashed and showed an island, one that Godzilla recognized very well. It was an island that was in the Bering Sea. He remembered it due to the events that happened when he was on Ragos Island, and then he found himself in that place all of a sudden when he was a Godzillasaurus. This was due to the Futurians, people from the year 2204, who used their time machine to go back to the year 1944 to transport the Godzillasaurus from Ragos to the uncharted island in the Bering Sea.

Benedikta spoke, "This is another universe entirely, a world that is very much like ours but different. This is the birthplace of our friend here, who is called _Gojira_ by the people of a nation called Japan. But for many others around the world, he is known as… Godzilla, King of the Monsters!". All looked at the saurian, who was staring hard at the island. Anna and Elsa were surprised to learn that this creature was a king, a ruler of monsters!

The female mountain troll continued, "He was once a creature of nature, one that time forgot as it passed him and some others that inhabited the land. He lived on the island, far away from mankind. However… mankind started to become more paranoid towards one another, and developed weapons that are too frightening to even mention. These weapons could destroy entire kingdoms and then some instantly, leaving behind a potent poison that would kill any living being. They used these weapons of massive destruction on the island he was living on, to test its power out. The weapons destroyed all life on the island… except for him. Strangely, Godzilla absorbed and changed under the powerful poison and heat. He was subjected to many more tests from mankind, until he became the creature that stands before us.". As she was speaking, the white magical portal-mirror showed what happened to the island. All gasped and were in shock when they saw the island and the sea bombarded by the atomic and nuclear bombs that mankind tested out in the area. They saw Godzilla, in his natural state, being covered and changed in the energy of massive amounts of radiation! However, Elsa noticed something. That the Godzilla that was in the mirror was different then the one before them.

She asked, "Lady Benedikta, there is something different here. The one we see here in the mirror… it shows Godzilla to be much larger and stronger then the one that is with us now.". Godzilla turned his gaze from the magical portal to the queen, a bit intrigued by this human's sharp eyes. The silver-clad magic user answered that particular answer would be revealed soon. The group turned their attention back to the magic portal-mirror, which showed Godzilla back in 1985 when he emerged and was indeed more different then before! Anna and Elsa's eyes were wide as they beheld the King of the Monster trudging down what seemed to be a city made of metal and glass, and unusual weapons they had never seen before attacking the monster with rays of red light. The scene then vanished, Benedikta explaining that she was moving time forward through the mirror. The white mirror then showed Godzilla with Rodan, Mothra, and Anguirus against Ebriah, Biolantte, Titanosaurus, and Megalon! The saurian with the humans and mountain trolls growled loudly, seeing the monsters and his allies/rivals in the picture. The mirror showed the group the monsters vanishing in a pillar of light.

Benedikta stated, "This was about sixteen years ago, when powerful magic brought Godzilla and the other monsters into this universe. He has been here before.". Anna and Elsa's were stunned, now remembering why Godzilla looked familiar. They had seen him before when they were little children! The scene showed the monsters bonding with the children, the saurian moving towards the portal when it saw Melody and Tracy. His eyes were slightly soft now when he saw his bonded humans, and a little more when he saw Ariel and Cinderella. Elsa inquired to why Godzilla was acting like this, and Benedikta answered that these children and adults were his friends. When he shrank the first time he came to this world, he bonded with these four humans. And also his monster companions, who also shrank, bonded with other children as well. The scene soon showed Godzilla and his rivals/allies bonding with more humans, defending them from bad people and wild animals, and more. The scene shifted again, fast-forwarding if you will. The female mountain troll leader then stopped when it came for the monsters to go after returning back to full size. The portal-mirror revealed on how Godzilla and his companions were in a magical spell tunnel, which broke off for some reason to become the comet that some saw.

Anna and Elsa turned to the saurian and the princess asked, "You were in that comet, weren't you?". Godzilla understood her and nodded his head, confirming that it was indeed him in that golden comet that blazed across the heavens those years ago. The two royal humans were wondering if this meant something… that perhaps it was destiny or fate that they meet with this king of the monsters? The mirror then vanished from sight, and the blackness left revealing that all was back to normal. However, Benedikta looked quite puzzled and a bit curious about something.

"Great Benedikta, what is it that has you a bit troubled?" Håvard inquired. She answered that the mirror should have revealed more, but something was blocking it. It was a powerful magical spell that was preventing her from seeing any further. She sensed that it had to do with whatever brought Godzilla here. She turned to Anna and Elsa, who was still near the saurian.

The magical mountain troll leader stated, "To answer your question earlier Queen Elsa, I believe that whatever brought Godzilla here also took away a majority of his power. In response, his body shrunk down to become the being he is currently now. I do not know where his power is at, but it should be somewhere in this world.". The royal humans looked at Godzilla, who was now looking at them. Anna saw the softness leaving his eyes, becoming fierce and proud like that of a real king of monsters.

Håvard put in, "Ladies, I believe that destiny and fate are at work again. Something brought our new acquaintance… Godzilla, here for a reason. I can say with complete confidence that you three are going to be bound, just like when the people he met when he first arrived here long ago bonded to him.". Elsa was the first to object this, saying that as royalty and as people, they could not just bond to a beast that was from another universe. She was concerned that if Godzilla went to Arendelle, it would cause a panic and most likely cause damage on many forms and levels. She turned to see if Anna would agree with her… but to her surprise and shock, her sister was looking into Godzilla's eyes. The brunette beauty saw something in the monster's eyes, something she had seen in her sister three years ago when she took the throne of Arendelle. The two looked at one another for a moment, then Godzilla simply growled and turned to leave. The guards and Anna had to move back to avoid his long tail as he moved. The armored mountain trolls were about to follow, but Benedikta stopped them with a wave of her hand. She looked to two of her guards, and told them to follow and keep an eye on the creature. They saluted before following the King of the Monsters, keeping a distance from him.

When he was gone, Anna turned to her sister and exclaimed, "How could you, Elsa?! He just saved us earlier after being dropped from the sky of all places, and you just give him the brush off like that?!". Elsa frowned, seeing that her sister's compassionate side was coming out in a blaze, like a wildfire or inferno. While she did approve of her sister's trusting and compassionate side, she knew that if left unchecked or not tempered properly, it would be a liability rather then an asset. She replied in a forced calm tone that being near Godzilla was very much hazardous, and also the chances of him doing something that could threaten them or the kingdom was just too great to risk. Anna was very upset, and stared hard at her sister before going to follow Godzilla. However, she stopped at the exit to the palace and said something that made Elsa flinch a little.

Anna stated, "I looked into Godzilla's eyes now… and they reminded me of you. He was given power he did not ask for, and treated without mercy or love for so long because of something he had no control of. I think you and him are more alike then you know, sister.". She then left, giving Elsa something to think about. Benedikta and the other remaining guards plus Håvard simply witnessed what had taken place just now. The leader of the mountain trolls told her apprentice to keep an eye on Anna, Elsa and Godzilla. She felt that their destinies were really intertwined in ways that she could not describe at the moment. She added that while he was doing that, she was going to see what had just blocked her magic now. She then left, going back up the stairs and towards her chambers.

It seems things got intense and interesting for the royal family of Arendelle!

* * *

><p>~In Lelystad~<p>

While Godzilla's history was shown and explained in Norway, Little Godzilla's history was shown to the pixies and the human princess Rapunzel in the Netherlands. The potent and powerful fairy Lady Airlia was using her magical abilities of time and space to show the universe in where Little Godzilla was from, and who his father was. Airlia showed on where Little Godzilla was just a tiny baby, when he hatched as a Godzillasaurus. The time/space fairy explained that this was on he started out as, and the pixies plus the princess were amazed that such a tiny, cute dinosaur would grow into something like what he was today. When the scene showed Godzilla coming for him, that got a gasp from everyone.

Tinkerbell exclaimed when she saw Godzilla in the picture, "That's him! That's the creature we saw sixteen years ago, me and Peter!". Zarina and Silvermist said the same thing, that they had seen the saurian in the golden comet that passed by Neverland sixteen years ago. Rapunzel also exclaimed that she too saw Godzilla sixteen years ago as a little girl, when she saw the golden comet in the sky. She pointed to her old tower home and said that after seeing it, she painted a picture of the four monsters she saw on the wall, and it should still be there. The scene changed to show Baby Godzilla following his father into the sea, and coming to an island that Godzilla called home. The group saw Baby Godzilla slowly change and transform, turning from Godzillasaurus into the Little Godzilla that was there before them. Lord Milori inquired on how such a radical change was possible in just a short amount of time.

Lady Airlia answered, "The island that they went to was filled with a strong poison that is lethal to most living beings, but not to Little Godzilla and his father, Godzilla. The saurian child absorbed and changed into the being he is now, possibly inheriting his father's abilities.". Little Godzilla confirmed that when he let out a small shriek, and his tiny dorsal spines flared blue just like his old man! He opened his maw and a short stream of blue fire came out… but it was in the form of sparkles like fireworks. The fairies from Neverland, Rapunzel, Maximus and Pascal were all very much surprised by this. So was Little Godzilla apparently, as he seemed quite happy to do what his father did.

Fawn said, "Well… it seems the little guy has his papa's ability, alright! Though, never seen fire shoot out like that in sparkles.". Zarina, the Alchemist-talent fairy stated that he was still young, and must be learning how to control his newfound ability. Vidia let out a loud AHEM and everyone turned their attention back to the portal screen. However, when they were getting to where Little Godzilla met his aunt Space Godzilla… the magic flared and the portal made of white and black pixie dust seemed to shake and rumble for a bit before exploding to dust! The group covered their eyes briefly to avoid the light flare that came from the small explosion, and saw that Lady Airlia was falling to the ground! Rapunzel acted fast, diving and catching the small pixie in her hands. The other fairies gasped and came to the human princess, going to where she was holding the Space/Time- talented pixie in her hands.

Tinkerbell asked, "Lady Airlia! Are you alright? Are you hurt?!". The elderly pixie regained her bearings, and her breath, and answered that she was fine. She used her staff to become like a cane, to bring herself back up to stand. The Time/Space fairy looked to Rapunzel and thanked her for the save, which the brunette beauty replied that it was her pleasure. Queen Clarion went to her old friend and asked on what just happened.

The black and white garbed fairy answered, "Some powerful magic interfered, the likes I have never felt before. It blocked the viewing portal, and somehow caused the magic to implode on itself. I suspect that whatever brought our little friend here does not want us to see more.". This was puzzling for the fairies, humans and animals. However, Little Godzilla was sad that the light show was gone and was looking around on what to do next. Rosetta, Fawn and Silvermist looked from Airlia to the son of Godzilla, and flew over to see if they could distract him more so he would not leave the area.

Redleaf, the Minister of Autumn spoke up, "What shall we do now? I believe that we need to investigate this, to see where this strange magic came from. If its strong enough to disrupt fairy magic, it must be looked into.". The other pixies agreed, but not Clarion, Milori and Airlia. The three powerful fairies stated that there were some types of magic that belonged to many tribes, both in Neverland and also in the human world. Any of them could be stronger then fairy magic if it was that advanced, and doing a search would require too much time and effort. That brought the morale down a little, and Sunflower the Minister of Summer said that there must be something they could do.

Milori replied, "There is nothing we do about the strange magic at the moment, or in the near future. Right now, what we can do is focus on our new friend from another place. Such as… where does he stay now that he is in this universe?". Now that was a good question, as the pixies, Rapunzel and the animals looked to their right to see Little Godzilla playing in the stream with Silvermist, Fawn and Rosetta. It did their hearts good to see such a playful, innocent monster. However, they were now worried on how to keep such a rare and strong saurian a secret.

Rapunzel commented, "I was thinking about taking him to my home, a castle that is a little bit a ways from here. But now, I'm a bit skeptical. Especially after the little blue fire he just spat out earlier.". Indeed, she did entertain the thought of bringing Little Godzilla to the palace. There, he could meet with other humans and get used to them. Plus, it would be good for the little monster to make some friends. But now, she was worried about someone doing something extreme and negative should they see him. And now, seeing the castle servants putting out fires in various places.

Vidia commented, "Of course you couldn't take him to a palace! With that many humans around, he'd most likely get hurt! No, the place he is going to is with us to Neverland.". She was feeling pretty confident and smug, thinking that the others would agree with her. Her companions did, but not the leaders. Clarion stated that while her intentions were good, bringing Little Godzilla to Neverland was out of the question. The other pixies and sparrowmen at Pixie Hollow might not take to the little monster as they have, and also the animals might come to fear the son of Godzilla since he did give off a most un-natural presence and scent. Lady Airlia put in that even though Little Godzilla was a natural animal at birth, he had changed so much so that he was out of their jurisdiction. Zarina put in that Captain Hook and his band of pirates were still in the magical realm, and if he captured the little creature… who knew what could happen? After hearing the part on Captain Hook, Tinkerbell and the others quickly sided with their ruler. Vidia also had to give in, remembering how crafty and dangerous the human pirate captain was. Iridessa thought for a moment, then an idea came to her!

She looked to everyone and suggested, "Hey! How about this? He stays right here, in this very place! Its concealed enough so that no one can find this place unless they look hard enough, and also far from civilization. We can come down here on some days to keep an eye on him.". The others thought on her suggestion, and saw that it did have merit. Rapunzel voiced her concern on Little Godzilla being spotted by very unsavory characters like bandits and thieves… or even cold-blooded hunters. However, Clarion spoke that they could put a unique spell over the area that would cause those with evil, malicious hearts to be turned away. The good fairy magic would repulse those with wicked hearts and spirits. That settled Rapunzel down, the princess fearing for Little Godzilla's wellbeing. She stated that she herself would come here from time to time to check on the son of Godzilla, to spend some time with the little guy.

"Then it is all agreed. Little Godzilla stays here, in the protection of this area. I believe that three fairies are sufficient to look out for the monster per day. So for this day, Silvermist, Fawn and Rosetta are in charge for Little Godzilla.". Clarion spoke out. Said three fairies heard this declaration, and while Fawn was excited and thrilled to be able to care for a new species of animal, Rosetta and Silvermist were not exactly thrilled. The two pixies went to their leaders, pleading that they could not stay with Little Godzilla for various reasons. Clarion just smiled and said that her decision was final, so thus Rosetta and Silvermist were stunned that they had to take care of a monster from another universe. However, Rapunzel came to their rescue, so to speak.

The princess said, "How about I stay here with our new friend until sundown? I want to stay with Little Godzilla for as long as possible, to bond with him! Also, it would give Silvermist and Rosetta the time they need to do their duties until then.". The pixies thought on it, and the rulers agreed that this could be done. Rosetta and Silvermist were a little glad now, seeing as they were going to be able to do their talent duties until sundown. Maximus and Pascal were a bit wary that they now had to stay with a monster that gave off a most curious and un-natural scent, but they believed they would get used to it. Loud splashing was heard, and the group looked to see Little Godzilla under the waterfall, and having fun being underneath the pure, clear and cold water. The pixies, human princess and intelligent animals had to laugh/chuckle at the antics of the small saurian.

It seems that Little Godzilla was situated in his new home!

* * *

><p>(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for now! So, how did you all enjoy this? I hope you liked how I portrayed the Mountain Trolls! Making OC characters, especially a new race, is hard by well worth it if you put much thought and dedication to it. Also, I did the research on minerals and ores in Norway. Titanium is there, and I believe its unique properties can aid magic rather then hinder it. In any case, hope you like them! Also, I had to mix in Godzilla's history due to the time-changing events that occurred in <em><strong>Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah<strong>_ the 1991 film. See what happens when you time travel?

Now for the questions: What do you think of the mountain trolls being a slightly matriarch-ruled community rather then patriarch? What would your first thought be upon seeing Benedikta? What would you tell Elsa if you were Anna, after what she just objected to of Godzilla being around them? What do you think of the decision of the pixies and Rapunzel in allowing Little Godzilla to have free reign of the princess's old home? And finally, would you volunteer to look after the son of Godzilla or no?

Next chapter, it's all about King Caesar and Jet Jaguar! The two are going to have to get used to their new friends, and also the Disney characters are going to have to figure out on what to do with them. It's going to be funny, trust me!

Now R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	9. Chapter 9

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? Fine, I hope. I'm a bit stoked that I got some new reviews in! Always warms my heart, and gets my determination pumping, to continue with this second novel! I am glad that a lot of you are answering my questions, and getting really involved in the story with the characters. I love it!

Now, to answer some questions that some authors such as 94. He asked me why I made Space Godzilla female, when Wikipedia and other such informative sites say that the celestial saurian is a he. My basis is simple. When I was a kid, watching _**Godzilla vs. Biolantte**_ for the first time it was released to VHS, I witnessed that Biolantte had a female spirit in her. The daughter of the scientists who fused G-cells with plant cells, thus creating Biolantte. The scientists, Dr. Shirgami, stated that Biolantte and Godzilla were the same since they came from the same cell. I disagreed, seeing that they were different in so many ways. So, I went along with it that Biolantte was a girl since then!

In addition, Space Godzilla is essentially Biolantte. Her spores, that contained Godzilla's DNA, scattered into space where it was changed by absorbing dying supernovas, stars, and going through a black hole that made it evolve quickly due to the event horizon that occurs when you get close to said black hole. In my first novel, I simply had the spores mix in together with Maleficent's evil magical essence when most of her went back into the atmosphere. That particular, tiny part of the cell mixture went into space… and thus was born Space Godzilla! After seeing _**Godzilla vs. Space Godzilla**_, the celestial saurian showed intelligence and maximum use of her abilities that went beyond even Godzilla itself. I figured that if I tweaked it a bit, it would show that would be due to Maleficent's conscious that was in the small bit of evil magic that got sent into space along with Biolantte's spores. And that, as many say… is history.

Now that is settled, I hope you all like this chapter. It's all about King Caesar and Jet Jaguar, with their new human companions of course! Also, big thanks to Darkness Rissing who helped me to tweak and change slightly one of my chapters. He made some excellent classic Disney reference, and that got me to change Chapter 6 a little. I REALLY need to get back more into the classics… wish me luck!

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters that are made by Toho, nor do I own any of the Disney characters and places. I do own my OC characters and most of the songs I place here! Should I use a song or music that is by another artists, I will give him/her/them their due credit and props.

Now, on with the sequel!)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

Aladdin had witnessed a whole lot in his life in the kingdom of Agrabah. He had seen magical genies, flying imps, sentient flying carpets, sand witches, and much more. He had even gone to other dimensions and worlds, faced villains with extraordinary powers and abilities! But this seemed to beat them all. The Sultan and his Sultana, Jasmine, were seeing their two children Azad and Malak examining and trying to converse with a humanoid monster that apparently came from another universe completely different from their own. And also saved their lives from the _Claw Crushers_. Genie and Carpet were also doing their own… unique examinations on the monster King Caesar. The former street rat sighed and said, "Something tells me that things are going to get more hectic and interesting around here.". Jasmine chuckled a little, seeing that her love and husband was a bit wary of the situation. She could not blame his hesitancy towards the newcomer, but she was a bit more trusting then Aladdin.

She replied, "It always is around here, dear. Now come on, let's go and see what we can do about the situation.". She gently guided her husband towards the group, Aladdin wondering just what it is they were getting into.

Azad and Malak were examining the lion-dog hybrid monster before them, very much impressed on how it defeated the _Claw Crushers_. The prince stated, "How is it that King Caesar broke those magical red bonds? They even entrapped Genie, and he's pretty powerful.". The son of Aladdin and Jasmine was very curious on how a very potent magical being like his friend Genie could not break the red bonds that the leader Griffin shot at them, but a creature that showed no visible magical power could easily break the bonds.

Malak replied, "I don't know, but I liked how he defeated those bandits! He used moves like a human does, and it seemed to resemble those used by warriors in the Far East!". The princess had learned from her studies with her and Azad's tutors, and also in her own free time in the massive Royal Library, that some people in the Far East, in countries such as China, practiced the art of non-weapon combat. The books, scrolls, and tutors told of these people that had learned of ways of a practice called _martial arts_, in using their own bodies as weapons. She had seen King Caesar use unusual throws, kicks and punch attacks that looked similar to the fighting styles of the Orient.

Genie took out another book, one that was a little worn out but still in good condition nonetheless. It was brown with black bindings, and on the front was a picture of a young man doing what seemed to be a karate kick. On the front was words written in Japanese kanji, something that the Arabians did not know. He said, "Let's see what my handy-dandy _Martial Arts for Dummies_ says on what kind of fighting style our new furry friend here used against those fiends! Hmmm… let's see what we got here…". He started to flip through the pages, trying to find the moves that King Caesar used on the bandits and what style it was from. The monster looked at the beings quizzically, wondering on how the blue being was able to perform feats of magic, the likes it had never seen before. And also on why the humans were so curious instead of frightened, like they would be back in his own realm. And finally, he was curious on how a being made of thread was moving about so freely.

When Aladdin and Jasmine finally joined the group, Genie apparently found what he was looking for. He stopped on a certain page and exclaimed, "Ah-ha! Found it! Hmmm… yes… yes… that is interesting. It seems that our universal guest used _aikido_ on the larger members of the Claw Crushers, basic _karate_ and then _jujutsu_ on the smaller ones with weapons.". When Jasmine asked on what those styles were, the bouncing bundle of blue energy smiled and twirled around quick like a top, magic swirling around him! It lasted for a few seconds, and he stopped to reveal that he had on clothes. He was wearing a white karate gi, with a strange symbol on the back. If anyone were an expert in Japanese _kanji_, they could translate that the character symbol stood for **Goofball Master**. His tail was gone, in its place were two legs that were covered in the same material as the gi.

Genie did some exaggerated martial arts moves while yelling loudly, causing some of his captive audience to giggle/chuckle. He smirked and stated, "These two styles come from the island of Japan, a place that I haven't taken you yet. It's close to China, and the people there use various martial art styles to suit their kind of self-defense. The one called _aikido_ is for redirecting the momentum of an opponent's attack, and then uses either a joint or throw lock to keep the opponent unable to attack again anytime soon. Allow me to demonstrate!". He then used his magic to create a double of himself, who also wore a karate gi like the original. However, the _kanji_ symbol on its back translated to **Goofball Double**. The double gave out a loud karate cry as it charged at Genie, who merely smirked and waited. When the double threw out a fist, Genie quickly grabbed the right wrist, did a bending move and used the opponent's own momentum against it to lift and slam it down on the ground! The double was clearly dazed, as it looked a little banged up from the counter-throw.

The real deal smirked as its clone vanished in a poof of smoke. Genie said, "That is what _aikido_ is! Basically disabling your opponent while at the same time not causing to him or her any serious injury.". The royal family and Carpet were mildly impressed on the demonstration of a martial arts move. Aladdin and his family had long since used the art of using their enemies moves against them, but they didn't know that these people in Japan had a martial arts style covering it. Genie wiped his hands and stated that _jujutsu_ was similar to the martial arts he just demonstrated, but it was more for disabling foes with weapons and also it added in grappling throws. He finished up by stating that karate was more offensive-oriented, but was originally used so that the user would not defeat his or herself. Azad's curiosity was piqued, and he promised himself in his head to learn more about the fighting arts that these Japan people practiced. However, they were really surprised to see a monster actually executing moves like that, since most beasts they have seen, be it magical or not, could not perform such moves.

Malak said, "Well, do you think we should introduce ourselves more to our new friend? He did save us from those sand jackals, and I believe he is intelligent enough to understand us.". Azad agreed with his sister, adding in that it was the least they could do. Aladdin was still unsure about this, but it seemed that he was outvoted since Jasmine, Genie and even Carpet wanted to introduce themselves formally to King Caesar. The monster looked at the group, growling a little but in a non-threating way. He did understand them, partially at least, and was wanting to know more about this group that gave off a similar aura and authority like the royalty back in his own home universe.

Jasmine went to King Caesar, briefly admiring the crown-shaped piece that seemed to be part of his forehead. In her view, this gave the monster a real appearance of a king. She smiled softly and stated, "Hello there, King Caesar. We haven't properly introduced ourselves. My name is Jasmine, Sultana of Agrabah, the place you are in now. And this is my husband Aladdin, who is the Sultan and co-ruler of the kingdom.". She brought Aladdin in, taking him by the arm and pulling him by her side. The sultan of Agrabah shot a little hesitant smile at the large monster, still a bit unconvinced of the whole situation. King Caesar leaned down to get a good look at the two, growling softly as he examined them. What the group did not know, and what was hidden in Genie's other book _Monsters: Mystical and Magic: 5__th__ edition_ concerning King Caesar, was that said monster was peering into their souls!

The ruby eyes did more then just reflect back energy beams, but it could be used to see into the soul of a being. To see if they were true and good, or corrupt and tainted. The monster was a divine beast after all, a guardian that was created with supernatural abilities. King Caesar saw that the two dark-skinned humans before him were good, and also radiating a level of strength that impressed him. He saw that the male one, Aladdin as he was called, showed hesitancy in being near him. The hybrid beast could find no fault in that, since he did look monstrous after all. But the female, Jasmine… she did not show any of that, and radiated warmth and kindness that was tempered with strength and wisdom. A rare combination indeed! He felt that these two were similar to the Azumi royal family, having a certain aura of authority and strength that only those of royal blood had. He saw Jasmine extend her left arm to him, her hand stretched out like she wanted to shake his hand. King Caesar was again impressed by her courage, and his respect for her started to bloom and grow. He slowly extended his right arm, his large claw hands open and going to her.

Aladdin's eyes went wide when he saw the monster extending his hand towards Jasmine. He hissed at her, "Jasmine, what do you think you're doing?!". He was very worried about her, one thing that had not changed a bit since they first met those many years ago. Jasmine just gave her husband a patient look and simply answered to trust her. The sultan did indeed trust his wife, it was the other-universal monster that he did not trust that much. The family nearby was also a little nervous too, hoping that things went for the best. It seemed that their worries were un-founded, because King Caesar gently grasped and took Jasmine's hand! The sultana was very glad for this moment, and also marveled on how soft King Caesar's golden fur was when part of it touched her skin. However, what came next really surprised them all. A soft blue glow appeared around the hands when they connected, and Jasmine gasped softly on what she was feeling. King Caesar let out a small growl of surprise as well… for the two were forming a small, weak bond with one another! It seemed that monster and royal human had just formed a small but visible link!

The two beings slowly parted hands, Jasmine breathing a little more heavily. Aladdin took her in his arms and whispered, "Jasmine… sweetheart, are you alright?! What just happened?!".

Jasmine answered, "I… I don't know. I felt something warm, strong but gentle at the same time. For a moment, I… I felt like a connection was forming. A bond I can't quite describe.". Genie went to her quick and started to give her a checkup, donning a doctor's uniform one and zipping here and there on her body to see if anything was out of place. While the big blue bundle of energy was examining Jasmine in his own zany way, the children were looking back and forth between King Caesar and their mother.

Azad whispered, "A bond…? Mother formed a bond of some kind with the beast? How is that even possible?!". He was curious on how this came to be, and his sister was no different. However, rather then contemplate… Malak went towards King Caesar! She was determined to find out for herself on what happened, and also hoping to form a bond with the mystical guardian beast herself. She could not explain or describe it, but she felt a pull towards the monster from another universe. It was the same for Jasmine, both feeling a tug on their souls towards the hybrid monster. The connection was weak and budding, but still there. Like a seedling that was beginning to sprout underground. Azad followed her sister, not wanting to let her do something crazy without him there. Aladdin saw his children walking towards a slightly dazed King Caesar, and he was very much worried at this point.

He exclaimed, "Azad! Malak! Don't go near him! Don't touch him!". The sultan was still worried on his wife, even though Genie came back to normal with the news that Jasmine was totally fine. Though, he did say that he did find a type of spiritual connection between the sultana and King Caesar. It was weak, but it was there. The prince and princess did not pay heed to their father, going in front of the divine beast from another universe. Aladdin was about to tell Carpet to go in and get them away from the monster in whatever way possible, when it was too late.

Malak stared into the ruby eyes of King Caesar, feeling something tingling throughout her body and spirit. Azad felt the same thing going through his being, not intrusive but strange nevertheless. The princess stated, "King Caesar, my name is Malak and I am the daughter of Aladdin and Jasmine. I am the princess of Agrabah. Beside me is my brother Azad, prince of Agrabah and a good man. It is nice to meet you.". King Caesar did to them what he just performed with Jasmine, using his mystical ruby eyes to peer into the souls of the children. The monster saw that the two human beings were strong, sure, and also pure. They had no taint to their hearts and minds, that they were quite strong in spirit and alive with vibrant, youthful energy. Malak extended her hand towards him the same way Jasmine did, Azad following suit. The hybrid being growled to the two softly and extended his right hand to them. The claw and hands slowly came together and touched, and like Jasmine… a soft but sure blue aura enclosed around their hands! The prince and princess gasped softly as they felt a connection form between their spirits and that of King Caesar!

The connection lasted only for a minute or two before they were pulled away by Carpet and Aladdin. The worried father looked over his children, who seemed to be in a daze for a moment like Jasmine was before snapping back to reality. He asked, "Are you two okay?! Why did you do that?!". Azad answered back that they felt a pull on them from the monster, but it was not like mental manipulation. Malak added in for her brother like it was something more deeper, something more profound that led them to shake hands with King Caesar. The monster looked at the group, now feeling a bond forming between himself and the royal family, minus Aladdin at the moment. The hybrid beast was feeling a little more settled now, his spirit now linked with a royal family that seemed to be like his own back in his own universe. He now had a family to protect and guard, and he hoped that the bond he now shared with them would grow stronger, better as time passed on.

Genie saw that his former master/current friend was in a bit of a state of shock and confusion here, seeing that his wife and kids had just connected with a monster from another universe. He said to him, "Umm… Al. You looked a little dizzy here. How about we go to the oasis and escape this heat, eh? Maybe we can figure out things from there.". The cool blue dude also made a mental note to find out more about King Caesar, like how he even got to this realm in the first place and why he shrank.

Jasmine stated, "Good idea, Genie. I think we all need to cool down a little before we go back home. Carpet, do you mind taking us to the Oasis?". The Oasis was a small, but very welcome patch of paradise that grew in the desert, Genie discovering it years ago after he busted Aladdin and Abu out of the collapsed Cave of Wonders with the help of Carpet. The magical rug did a little salute, and flew over to his friends. He hovered a little over their feet, and Jasmine hopped on him while helping Aladdin on. Genie twirled and in a small blast of magic, transformed into a unique flying machine that had a name on its side called _The Sea Duck_. On the front was Genie's face. The hatch opened, allowing Azad and Malak to climb aboard. The two young adults were long used to Genie changing into some unusual things to be used as transportation, but it still brought smiles to their faces to him do such things. Once they were in, they saw their friend have a double at the pilot's seat.

The Genie double looked like a humanoid bear with a lot packed on the bottom area, his stomach very round and such. It wore a small cream-colored jacket and at a red pilot cap on its head. The blue bear stated, "Hey there, little britches! Sit back, buckle up, and let ol' Genie do the flying!". It flipped some switches on the control panel, and the engines roared to life as the propellers started to turn rapidly! King Caesar let out a loud roar as he backed away, more then a little surprised upon seeing such an incredible feat of magic. The plane soon lifted off the ground, as did Carpet once everyone was situated.

Jasmine looked to the monster down below in the sand and exclaimed, "Follow us, King Caesar! We're going to a place to get out of this heat! I hope you can keep up!". Shortly after say that, Carpet took off like a shot into the sky and heading east! The Genie-plane roared off after them, leaving the 9-foot tall beast in the dust. King Caesar roared loudly and started to give chase. However, he soon realized that traveling on foot in loose sand was not idle as he did not cover much ground… and also he kept losing his footing. The guardian beast growled in annoyance, and then shifted to going on all fours like a lion. He then ran after the royal family, much more settled now that he was bonded to them.

* * *

><p>~In Louisiana~<p>

In the bayou, two women were now getting in to turn in for the night. Odie and Radelle were in the safe haven of their tree, getting their beds comfortable. These were not real beds like the kind people used in their homes. These particular beds were magic-crafted, natural rectangular wood made straight out of the branch that they were situated in. As for the blankets and pillows, they were also magically made. The voodoo queen Radelle used her connection to the supernatural plane to change a pile of leaves into blankets that were very soft and comfortable. The pillows were in reality long strips of bark, changed as well by the ebony lady. Odie was in her bed and was about to tuck in when she saw Jet Jaguar standing up in the middle of the large branch. She asked, "Hey suga. Are you going to go to sleep? Need a bed and blanket made for ya?". The android simply shook his head, and replied in his usual robotic voice that he did not require sleep at the moment and would be standing watch. Odie looked puzzled, still not being able to understand the machine with a human soul.

Radelle chuckled and said, "I think that our metallic friend is going to keep watch over us while we sleep. I didn't understand his voice just now, but his posture and stance said it all". Jet Jaguar nodded, saying that Radelle was right. Odie just shook her head, wondering and hoping on when the robotic man would find his voice so they could all understand his language. She hit her head on the pillow, and clapped her hands to turn off the fireflies that were lighting up the place with their bioluminescence butts. The apprentice to Radelle quickly fell to sleep, the actions of tonight catching up with her and she wanted to get some good shut eye.

The voodoo queen merely chuckled at the actions of her apprentice, and was a bit more dignified in getting to sleep. She looked at Jet Jaguar and whispered, "I really do hope you find your voice, my friend. I hope you do…". She then fell to sleep, slipping into peaceful slumber.

Jet Jaguar ran a scan, and saw that the two women were indeed asleep. While they slept, he went over near the edge of the branch to keep watch. While on sentry duty, he took in the sounds of the crickets, the serenity of the night, and the full moon that was coming down from a large enough opening through the trees. The android sighed, and started to get more in touch with the soul that was gradually building within his circuits and metal frame. He shut down his logic circuits, and opened his mind and budding heart to the sounds of nature. He was going to find his voice… and was about to gain something even more in the process!

While Jet Jaguar was looking over his two new companions as they slept, some trouble was brewing in New Orleans. The city was mostly quiet, but for a certain saloon called _**Tapper's Point**_, it was quite lively and noisy! The establishment was created for those who loved to drink, play cards, fight, listen to some good tunes… and also get a gander at some extremely pretty women that wore bright and provocative dresses. It had been set up by Tapper Hardstone, a businessman from the North some years ago. The place had been the target of many a hard drinker, gambler, skirt-chaser, and also those who wanted to see such a place get demolished. The saloon had survived them all, and was more lively at night rather then daytime. At the moment, some fast music was playing and the patrons were just dancing and enjoying the fun time! Among the patrons was a plantation owner named Aimeri Henderson, a lean and tall gentleman who grew and sold sugar to buyers in the North, South, and also in parts of Europe. He was a wealthy man, looked to be in mid-forties, single and often surrounding himself with very busty and beautiful women. He was white of skin, eyes black as coal, hair and paper-thin long mustache the same color was well-groomed and slick, and having an air of aristocracy similar to his Southern fellow plantation neighbors.

He was on the ground level floor of the saloon, watching the festivities getting more rowdy by the minute. On his side, and behind him, were three beauties that had much make-up on and also questionable dresses on as well. On his left was a blonde woman by the name of Aglaë, on his right was a raven-haired cutie named Amarante, and the one behind him was a fiery redhead named Aude. He laughed as he saw two men brawling on the side, on account one accused the other of cheating after they lost a round of poker. He exclaimed, "My darling girls, this doesn't get any better then this! Nothing can, or will, put out my fine mood tonight!". The ladies agreed with him, molding themselves to the rich plantation owner. Well, it seemed that something was heading his way that would ruin his night very much. Just as he finished sipping his glass of fine drink… the saloon doors flew open and in came two messed up men. It was Louie and Xavier, the two men who were hired to search for escaped slaves! The hunting dogs that were with them had gone back to Henderson manor, which was on the outskirts of the city. The party ended abruptly when the patrons saw how badly messed up they were.

"Boss! Boss! We got ourselves a little problem here!" Louie exclaimed as he saw his employer and went towards him. However, Henderson simply held up a hand in a silent command for Louie to stop where he was and not make another step towards him. Xavier followed slowly, having more common sense then his partner was at the moment.

"Boys, you come at this fine establishment, dressed like you are now? And yelling of all things to me, a gentleman of class and stature? I tell you, what is it that is so important to make you two knuckleheads barge in here like this?" the sugar plantation owner inquired while his ladies hugged more into him, giving the two hired hands dirty looks. In some cases, one would think not to say anything degrading to men who looked strong enough to work iron around easy. But when they are employed to a man that pays handsomely for any kind of slaves they capture, they are taught to endure any kind of insults. Xavier started things off, saying that earlier they heard some strange noises and went deeper into the bayou to check it out. That brought around of gasps and talking, since no living being has ever gone that deep into the swamplands and come back out alive.

Louie picked up, "Yeah, yeah! We found two black women, mature and ripe for work! We shot at them but… something came down from the trees! It was a nightmare, I tell you! Something out of this world!". The two hired hands then started to tell about Jet Jaguar, describing the android and re-telling on what was done to it… and what it did to them and the two hunting dogs. The patrons started to think and say that the two white slave catchers were crazy, out of their minds, either having too much to drink or inhaling too much swamp vapors that came from the bayou. Once they finished their report to Aimeri Henderson, the plantation owner looked like he was mulling something in his head. The entire saloon was quiet, as no one would think to interrupt the powerful multi-millionaire, who was now idly playing with a deck of cards that was from a nearby table. The two slave catchers gulped, knowing that their employer did not buy their story at all. After a moment or two, the sugar plantation owner rose up from his seat, his three women still near him. He walked over to Louie and Xavier, going to the bald-headed Louie.

Henderson looked into the eyes of slave catcher and started to say, "That was quite a tale you boys told. A metal man, bullets having no effect on him, and no sign that it was even damaged. Then, this… metal being attacked you and two of my best hunting dogs in a manner you can't describe. Except, that he seemed to attack like certain animals did. Am I hearing this right, gentlemen?". He was speaking in a manner like one would to a child who got caught trying to do something wrong and was trying to cover it up. Louie and Xavier simply nodded, swearing that all they had just said was the truth. The lean owner just nodded his head, turned around and went back to his ladies and table.

Aimeri picked up a glass that held his favorite wine drink, something he brought in since he did not like local whisky and other 'commoner' drinks. He took a sip and stated, "I believe you two must have been hallucinating, saw something that was a figment of your imagination due to the swamp vapors. You two did go to a section of the bayou that normal men would not dare enter, and these gases addled your tiny brains. And you two beat up one another, thinking that either of you were this… mechanical man from another world.". Xavier and Louie wanted to protest loudly, but a hard look from Henderson silenced any kind of protest they had their lips. The two could see as clear as day that the boss was embarrassed by the situation, and by them.

The sugar tycoon sighed and finished up, "I am going to let you off the hook this time, gentlemen. I expect to see you both at my manor tomorrow, at 10:00 a.m. sharp. Maybe then the strange gas will be out of your systems, and you can tell me what REALLY happened. Now, off with you.". The tone was aristocratic, but held a sharp sting to it that made Xavier and Louie wince. It seemed that they messed things up for their boss tonight with their report, and looked around to see that the patrons were giving them weird looks and such. The two just simply replied yes sir, and made their way out of the saloon. When they were outside completely, the joint started to become active again. However, the patrons were all whispering and talking about the two wackos that had just told an incredibly far-fetched story. Aimeri was once again back in the pleasurable company of Aglaë, Amarante, and Aude. However, something was tingling at the back of his mind. The logical part of his brain had been at work since he saw the state of Xavier and Louie, and also hearing their tale.

'Something does not add up. Usually, those uncouth fools would throw punches left and right if they did fight one another. But those marks… the places that were swollen or bruised… too precise for even them. And if I am right, hitting those certain places was meant more to disable them then an actual fight. Perhaps… perhaps they did find something in those forbidden grounds. Just have to keep it to myself until I can more sense of all this.' he thought. He put these thoughts on the backburner for now, since he was with pleasurable company and was going to enjoy it fully until it was time to head back home.

* * *

><p>(Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this! I am thinking on giving Jet Jaguar a voice, but I can't decide on which voice I want it to be. I want it to be an American voice, but with a certain quality to it that makes him sound Japanese. Any suggestions? What about the voices from any of the movies, anime, or cartoon shows? Also, who here spotted a Hidden Mickey here? If you can manage it, your reward is a large chocolate chip cookie the size of Godzilla's heart!<p>

I found out about the three martial arts that King Caesar used, and I hope I displayed them properly so I would not upset or offend those who practice the real arts of self-defense.

I remembered seeing the cartoon series _**Aladdin**_ on Disney Channel years ago, and thus I know that Aladdin and Jasmine had many kinds of adventures before settling down. Also, Aimeri is like a mixture of Jafar and Dr. Facilier from the movies _**Aladdin**_ and _**The Princess and the Frog**_ respectively. In addition, the three ladies Aglaë, Amarante, and Aude are similar to the Bimbettes from _**Beauty and the Beast**_. And finally, the name of the saloon, I used the one from _**Wreck-It Ralph**_, the character that serves drinks. I found out that Tapper is also the name of a real video game that existed in 1983.

Now for the questions: Would you willingly bond with King Caesar like Jasmine and the royal children did? What would you be thinking once you felt the connection being made? If you could, what other martial arts styles would you like to show/teach to King Caesar and the royal Agrabah family? And finally, what would you be thinking if you were one of the patrons at the saloon after hearing Xavier and Louie's story?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	10. Chapter 10

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! I want to apologize for the long delay here. I just got a letter back from Disney… saying that they could not use my first novel _**Monsters and Magic**_ and also no chance of talking about making it into a movie. Needless to say, that got me down pretty bad. But, I am not going to give up! There has to be a way for me to talk to both Disney and Toho into making my novel an animated movie, so I will keep at it! Wish me luck! Also, I have been addicted to two games, _Epic Mickey_ and its sequel for the Wii system. That game is pretty good.

On a lighter, more positive note, my friend Neshma from Puerto Rico sent me a very kick-ass late Christmas present to me! A hand-drawn poster that is based on my first novel! It is so cool! It was made with love, care, pride and also well done! I got the picture scanned, then framed said picture so it would last longer, and now the scanned picture is the cover image on my first novel! Go check it out! That really boosted my spirits.

Now, in this chapter it's about Godzilla, Little Godzilla, and their new companions! Also, a little sneak peek on what Hans is doing with his newly acquired monsters and army. I hope you all enjoy it! One last thing, the song here is my own and it's called _**The Path for You**_ and think of it similar to how Esmeralda sung _**God Help The Outcast**_ in _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_.

I do not own Godzilla nor any of the monsters of Toho, nor any of the Disney characters. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs here. Any song that is from another artist, I will give him/her/them their just due and credit.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

The mountain troll city of Ingfrid deep within North Mountain was usually at this time bustling with activity, but it was not the case at this point. Any and all mountain trolls were currently starring in awe at two guests who were moving about in the town. One of the guests was Anna, the princess of the outside kingdom of Arendelle. The 21-year old was the very first human to be in their midst, and the citizens had heard about her and her sister Queen Elsa. Said princess was following the second guest… a towering ten-foot tall monster from another universe! Godzilla had been lumbering about the city after he left the palace of the mountain troll's leader Benedikta, his stomach full and his strength returned in all its might. The saurian was curious about the place he was in, seeing structures that reminded him of his own home world but different. Back in his own universe, he detested cities that were built by humans. Godzilla felt that the structures did more harm than good to the land, and also that they were eyesores in his territory. That is why he often destroyed them in the land of Japan, to get rid of the things that seemed to do more harm than good to the environment.

But the King of the Monsters felt different about the city he was in. For one thing, it was more in harmony with nature rather then subjugating it like most humans did. Also, it was made by non-human hands and carried with it a respect for the land. So while it did have the feeling of a city similar to the ones in his own universe, it was different on account it was moving with nature and also built by a different race. So he was milling about, looking at the strange creatures that seemed to wear metal clothing and had a scent that was different then humans. Currently though, he was getting all kinds of stares and looks that made him feel a bit on edge. He kept his guard up, just in case any of the creatures got it in their heads to attack. He was not the King of the Monsters for nothing, and he would prove it if need be!

Anna saw Godzilla tensing up, and she went over to calm him down. Usually, one would not just walk briskly to a creature that could more or less snap you in half with little effort. But the princess was brave and more courageous then some gave her credit for. She was an optimist at heart, believing in the best of things for both herself and for others. It was the strength and steadfastness of this character trait that helped her with Elsa, both long ago and even to today. She touched Godzilla's left side, causing the saurian to look down at her. She said, "It's okay, Godzilla. No one is going to attack you. They're just curious, never seen anyone like you and me before.". The former titan looked down at her, his brown-red eyes gazing at the bravery of this human female that had touched him without flinching or showing fear of any kind. He remembered the touch… the one he received years ago from his four bonded human females. Godzilla merely gave a snort of acknowledgement, but he still kept his guard up. He was not a king for nothing!

Anna breathed a sigh of relief, glad to see that her words got through to Godzilla. She looked behind her to see that Håvard and two armed male mountain troll guards were coming their way. The armed guards were quick in their pace to reach her and the saurian, but not the apprentice to Benedikta. His pace was slow, leisurely even. Håvard had been studying Godzilla ever since he walked away, watching his movements and also his facial expressions. The mountain troll magic-user sensed that the monster from another universe was intelligent, perhaps on par with human intelligence. He looked towards Anna and stated, "You are brave and wise for your years, your Highness. Not many would want to go near, let alone touch, a fearsome beast like Godzilla.". Anna replied with a small smile and a little bow while saying thank you. She felt something tug on her lower dress, and turned to look down to see two little ones. A boy and girl mountain troll, the small ones looking at the princess with awe and wonder in their eyes.

The small boy asked, "Princess Elsa, is this giant lizard your pet?". Now that was a question that threw Anna for a bit of a loop, and Godzilla heard the question as well. He peered down and snorted at the kids, a bit offended at both being called a lizard and being a pet. The two scamps looked up and were a bit scared at the reaction by Godzilla.

The princess of Arendelle smiled and chuckled a little at the actions of the small children. She kneeled down and answered, "No, little one. This monster is not my pet, but… a new friend. His name is Godzilla and he… comes from a faraway place. He is quite new to everything here, but give him some time to adjust.". The saurian heard Anna's words, and felt a little touch of the human emotion of happiness for a moment. He felt that way before, when Melody and Tracy befriended and bonded to him. And later on, more so when the little ones back where Melody lived accepted him, and also when Cinderella and Ariel also accepted him as a friend. It only lasted for a moment before it passed, but he did give Elsa a slight nod of the head. Even though it was subtle and small, Anna and Håvard saw this, and both felt that something good came out of this.

The small female mountain troll child looked to the King of the Monsters, gazing into his eyes for a few moments. It was as if she was searching for something, an instinct in all children of any race to see if the one before them was good or bad. When the moment had passed, the little girl had a small but truly warm smile on her face as she reached out and touched Godzilla's side. She said, "You're a good monster. Not the bad kind like in stories. You look scary, but you're not bad.". Those simple, innocent words moved Anna and Godzilla. The saurian let out a soft growl, his way of acknowledging the child's words. The princess was stunned, but in a good way. The small but true statement had shown her that children were excellent judges of characters, using an instinct that was tried and true rather then logic and reasoning of adults.

The boy went to the girl and both stood in front of Anna and Godzilla. He said, "My name is Froder, and this is my sister Marit. Welcome to our home!". Godzilla looked at the two children, then looked up and around at the other mountain trolls. Slowly and gradually, the citizens gave off small but comforting smiles and gestures that showed that any kind of hostility or aggression was vanishing. Anna was very grateful and glad that the mountain troll citizens had accepted them, if only for now. Godzilla was starting to feel the human emotion of acceptance, the same thing he felt when he was accepted by the humans in Melody's village. Håvard also had a small smile on, seeing the power of a child much more formidable then an adult when it came to judging beings. He saw the saurian throw his head back and let out a loud roar that shook the place slightly! The sound was unearthly, like nothing any of them had ever heard before!

The adults and a few of the kids flinched back a little, but most of the kids still smiled and cheered! Even Anna was grinning, knowing that Godzilla's roar was one of acceptance of what had just occurred. The little ones Froder and Marit went to the large lizard and started to really examine him. Froder was amazed by the amount of muscle Godzilla had, saying that it would be easy for him to move the massive gemstones that were in the mines. He had taken frequent trips to many of the mines with his father and mother, to learn more about what they do and why. There were some gemstones down there that were quite large, and some impossible to break down and segment even with magic, physical strength or tools. Marit however was more engrossed in Godzilla shape, intrigued by the strange dorsal fins that were on his back.

Godzilla was amazed on how such little creatures, these young hatchlings in his view, could trust him despite his size and looks. The King of the Monsters saw the little ones crowding around him, and some bold enough to hop and climb on his being! Now this really reminded him on what happened on the beach years ago, when the human children climbed all over him like some sort of toy. He gently shook himself, shaking the kids off but the little ones tuckered and rolled instead of just falling flat on their backs or backsides. The mountain troll children had learned to tuck and roll when falling to reduce and/or even prevent damage to their own being, since they were living in solid rock. The kids laughed, joy evident in their tones and voices. Godzilla was very curious on why they liked to fall like that, but he set that aside for now.

While the otherworldly monster was having his share of admirers, Anna was also being greeted by the children. However, she was also greeted more by the adults who came to her. The troll men and women of Ingfrid had heard of the princess, but never had the chance to see her face to face. Håvard had told them earlier that they were a secretive race, and many of them had seen only pictures or drawings of humans. Anna was asked questions like on how humans gathered for parties, on how their economy worked, and some even asked if there were truly bad people like Hans in the place she lived. The mountain trolls were informed by their leader on what happened three years ago in Arendelle.

The princess answered their questions as best she could. She said, "Hold on, hold on! One at a time please. Hehehe… your questions are a little fast for me. Okay now… to the first one, we love to send out invitations to others that are around the kingdom. It's much vast then one realizes. We throw our parties outside in the large, wide open spaces so people could mingle in all kinds of ways. To the second question, our economy works a little bit differently. We trade with various other kingdoms in the known world, and much more then jewels and such are traded or bought. And to the last question… sadly yes. There are people out there as bad as that… Hans. But thankfully, there are many good people in the world as well.". As soon as Anna finished answering their curious questions, a young male mountain troll went to her. He looked to be in his teenage years, but Anna felt that he was actually older then he looked. She would have to inquire to Håvard about the aging process, to see if mountain trolls aged like humans or no.

The young troll held out his hand and in it was a piece of clear quartz crystal that was simple but beautiful. It was the size of strawberry, with the shape of a teardrop, and on a thin but strong iron bracelet. He said, "I want you to have this. Think of this as a special first gift from all of us, as our first human visitor to our home.". Anna was very touched by this gesture, slowly taking the bracelet and admiring it for a moment. It was of simple design, but of very good quality work. She slipped it on her right wrist and thanked him, and everyone for the gift. Håvard and the guards smiled slightly, seeing that the princess was truly welcomed by the tribe and hoped that more good would come of this. The scene was disturbed when Godzilla let out another roar, causing everyone to turn to him quickly. The troll citizens parted a way for the King of the Monsters, who started to lumber towards a large tunnel opening straight ahead.

Godzilla was growing increasingly agitated by the creatures surrounding him. It was not of an aggressive state, but more of an annoyance. Plus, he wished to be out of the mountain of rock. He wanted to be outside, to smell the clean air and to see what kind of land he fell into. So with that, he roared loudly, telling the strange non-human beings to clear out of his way! The mountain trolls did so, Godzilla letting out a snort before walking/stomping out towards the tunnel that was in front of him. His instincts told him that was the way out, so he took it. Anna looked on, then looked to her left and was startled a little when she saw that Håvard was by her side. The mountain trolls seemed to be very good at coming up near you without being detected. She asked him, "Where do you think Godzilla is going?". He responded that he must be looking for a way outside, on the possibility that he wanted to see what kind of land he was in. Anna thanked him, and then thanked the citizens before following the saurian.

Elsa walked quietly out from the shadows, seeing everything from a distance. She walked besides the apprentice troll, Håvard not reacting like Anna did earlier. His senses were well honed thanks to his leader/teacher, and thus knew where the Ice Queen was at the whole time. The entire mountain troll citizens who were there gasped upon seeing the human who had ice powers. The queen asked softly, "Håvard... we both saw through the mirror. We saw on what Godzilla is, was, and apparently will always be. Do you think… sigh… what do you think his purpose is? What is his destiny and fate?". She had often asked herself on why the higher ups had decided to bless/curse her with ice magic of a natural kind. It was thanks to Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf that she found that her destiny was to be loved by her family, and that fate gave her those powers so she could bring her people together in protection and security.

The mountain troll magic user answered, "I do not know, your Highness. What I do know is this. That the Great Ones above have a purpose, a destiny for all that has been laid out for us since the time of our birth on this mortal plane. Though fate itself cuts that path that lets us choose which road to take, twisting and turning that defy even our knowledge and understanding… the destination is still the same. For Godzilla, I believe his purpose in returning back here is to learn more about humans. To see that there are people with strong, big hearts that can accept him. To see that he is more than just a monster. As for his fate and destiny… that, to me, is unclear at the moment. Perhaps you and Anna can make them clear.". He then gave a small bow to the queen before walking away, touching the side of the tunnel entrance/exit that Anna and Godzilla went through. His crystal glowed for a moment, and then said glow faded. He had used his powers to open up the other end of the tunnel, so that the two could go outside of the mountain.

Elsa sighed, looking at the tunnel entrance that was before her. Her mind said to follow Anna and Godzilla, but for the purpose of making sure the monster did not do anything to her sister. But her heart... the same one that had been thawed out because of her sibling's love for her… told her to follow. BUT for the intention of learning more about Godzilla, to follow Anna's instincts and to see that the King of the Monsters was indeed more than meets the eye. After a bit of an internal debate, Elsa gathered up her courage and walked out of the area inside the tunnel. The mountain trolls saw her leave, and Håvard had a small smirk as he saw her depart. It seemed that the Ice Queen's heart was slowly starting to warm up towards the saurian, just like Anna. He only hoped that all would turn out well in this meeting. He was not going to follow, but he would observe through magical means. When Elsa was out of sight, he told the citizens to leave them be for now. The crowd departed, and so did he back to his chambers that was inside Benedikta's castle.

Outside of the North Mountain, Godzilla and Anna were on a wide and long ledge that had a good view of Arendelle. It was late afternoon, the sun slowly starting its descent. The two saw the small town below, the castle near the large river and the woods down and spread out all before them. Godzilla growled softly, taking in the scenery as nature seemed to call out to him. This was a land that was not tainted by pollution, loud noises, the many sounds of human activity, and the extreme harm they did to the land. Instead, he was feeling what he felt the first time around when he landed in Melody's kingdom… a land that was serene, peaceful, and also basking in a unique magic that tingled with his own radiation energy. Anna looked to the green-skinned behemoth and asked, "You like what you see, big guy? You really like this place, huh?". Godzilla did not say anything, just staring out at the scene before him. But to the princess, that was all the answer she needed. The saurian stiffened for a moment, then turned his head towards the mountain tunnel they just exited out of. Anna did the same, and coming out from the darkness was Elsa.

Elsa greeted them, well… saying more hello to Anna then to Godzilla. Her sister said hi back, and the girls looked over to the King of the Monsters. Godzilla felt the magical power and might coming from Elsa, his instincts telling him that she was a danger. However, it did not tell him that Elsa was a threat. It was a difference that he could tell thanks to years of battle-honed instincts and a sixth sense that never let him down. He merely gazed upon her with fierce eyes, and Elsa stood her ground. King was sizing up Queen, as it were. After some tense moments, Godzilla merely growled and went back to seeing the land. His lack of action showed that he would not attack, but he would defend himself at a moment's notice. Anna encourage, "Come on Elsa. Come see the view with us. Its spectacular!". Elsa had to smile at her sister's energy and walked towards her and the monster. She stood beside Anna, the princess standing between Godzilla and Elsa. The three looked out at the peaceful scene below them, just soaking in the tranquility of nature.

It lasted for a few minutes or so, then Elsa looked over to her sister. She said, "Anna… you said that Godzilla and I are a lot alike. If this is so… then do you know of his destiny and fate? From what we saw in that mirror spell of Benedikta's, I think that his purpose is to only destroy. What do you think, sister?". The Snow Queen valued her sister's opinion, more so after the whole affair with Hans. The brown-haired beauty looked at her sister, then at Godzilla who continued to stare out into the distance. She touched Godzilla's leg, the gentle touch causing the mutated dinosaur to look down at her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One's purpose is never clear at first, always fuzzy from the start.<strong>_

_**Until somewhere along the way, it is revealed through your heart.**_

_**Destiny shows what you are meant to be, and fate are the choices you make and give.**_

_**When you find who and what you are… it is then that you can truly live!**_

While Anna started to sing, her voice soothing to the ears of both Elsa and Anna, nature seemed to want to join in. Winds whistled and whipped around them gently, seemingly to give the mountain a voice as well while the trees below rustled their leaves to melody that was ancient and strong. Just like them.

_**The path each of us takes leads us to what we are to become.**_

_**It is often riddled with twists and turns, some of tragedy and some of fun.**_

_**No one can truly know on what lies ahead, though they often try to see.**_

_**I believe that when you see the positive and trust in your heart… you will find what you want to be!**_

Elsa and Godzilla started to get a grasp on what Anna was telling them. That when you struggle with yourself on what your destiny and fate is, it'll only lead to more confusion and standing still. But when you believe in the positive and right, when you trust in your instincts and heart… you would no longer be paralyzed and before you know it, be the very being you wanted/needed to be all this time.

_**{The Path For You! Its wide and long, deep and strong!**_

_**The Path For You! You will soon discover what you knew all along!**_

_**Never allow anyone else to tell you what you should be, you are more then they assume.**_

_**Trust yourself, ask for some help from the Creator above, and the path will be clear to you!}**_

While Anna sang, putting her whole heart and soul into her voice, the heavens also seemed to join in. The clouds that covered the sun opened a little, allowing a small but strong beam of sunshine to stream through and hit the princess like a spotlight. Anna then looked to Godzilla, the saurian entranced by her voice and movements. She slowly went to the saurian, her blue eyes locked onto Godzilla's brown-red ones.

_**Godzilla… you are like my sister, given power that you did not ask for and mistrusted by all.**_

_**But you refused to give up, always standing like a king! Strong and tall!**_

_**Elsa, I truly believe that Godzilla share the same destiny as you.**_

_**He was made to be loved, to protect and defend his friends! That much I know is true!**_

_**Godzilla… that is the path for you!**_

Anna sung with much conviction and feeling her voice, and it moved Elsa and Godzilla. The saurian's thoughts came to the day when he first landed in this world sixteen years ago, when he and his fellow monsters befriended little human children that did not see them as mere monsters. But something much more, and that blossomed into something that he would never forget no matter how much time passed.

_**{The Path For You! I know this to be true!**_

_**The Path For You! You just have to let your heart shine through!**_

_**The Creator above has a plan for us, creatures big and small.**_

_**Follow the straight and narrow, and soon you will stand so much tall!}**_

Anna's voice became softer, but still carrying strength as her song winded down.

_**The Path For You… Godzilla, I have faith that your destiny is to protect and defend.**_

_**The Path For You… Elsa, give him a chance. He will be a wonderful friend!**_

_**The Path For You…**_

* * *

><p>When she finished singing, she looked to see Godzilla and Elsa looking at her. Anna smiled, then gestured to each other. The King of the Monsters turned his gaze to the Snow Queen… and both saw in each other's eyes that they indeed shared similar fates even though they came from different universes. Elsa saw the raw and fierce power that Godzilla possessed, one that was equal or more to her ice gift. However, she saw that it was something that he never truly asked for. When he did receive his power, he was scorned and targeted by others and he defended himself as best he could. He knew that staying down would mean his demise, so he always got back up despite the damage and danger to his being. That was the difference between them; Elsa, in the past, had either given up or ran away from her troubles. Godzilla… he stood his ground and fought with all he had against his enemies and problems!<p>

'Maybe… maybe there is something I can learn from Godzilla.' Elsa thought as she reached out a hand to the saurian. Godzilla saw the power and majestic surge of elemental magic in the eyes of the queen, and he saw that she too had a power that was unlike any human he had ever seen. The green-skinned behemoth also noted that the eyes of this human held pain, but was now tempered with a strength that he had seen in Ariel, Cinderella, Melody and Tracy. The strength of love and courage, the kind that made him respect them. And now it would seem that he needed to give this white-haired human respect as well. Trusting his sixth sense, he got on his haunches and lowered his head. Elsa's eyes widened as she got the message, and very slowly… her hand touched Godzilla's snout! She marveled on how warm it felt, and also how it felt like bark from an ancient tree instead of scales like a lizard.

Anna smiled at this, her heart bursting with happiness that this breakthrough ended on a positive note, just like she hoped for. "Yes! I can see that something good is going to come out of this! I just know it! Thank you Elsa, Godzilla. For giving each other both a chance!" she exclaimed. Godzilla opened his eyes, gazing at the queen for a moment before rising up. Elsa did the same, then both looked at Anna.

Elsa stated, "I believe we need to go down to our kingdom. I'm sure many people are looking for us since we have been gone awhile.". Anna agreed, knowing that the citizens loved them both and would be very worried about them. However, she did ask the question on what they were going to do with Godzilla. The saurian gave her the answer when he looked out towards the water, the wide river that connected to the ocean.

The queen said, "I think Godzilla can live in the water. From what we saw in that mirror spell, he can live both on land and in the water. Okay, I think I have a plan on how to get us both in the kingdom and have Godzilla hide until the time is right to show him to the world officially.". She told her plan to Anna, Godzilla not paying much attention but was looking at the sparkling clear water that was down below near the human structures. The bonding between royalty and monster had started up, and it was heading in the right direction thus far!

* * *

><p>~In Lelystad~<p>

While Godzilla was learning more about his new human bonded friends, his son was having the time of his life with his new friends. Rapunzel and her new pixie friends were playing with their new friend from another universe, but also making sure that he did not leave the area. Earlier on, the leaders of Pixie Hollow had put the unique spell over the entire area that was once Rapunzel's home. Now, no one with evil or malicious hearts could even get near the sanctuary. Only those with pure hearts, untainted by evil roots, could enter if they even found the place at all. They all soon left for Neverland… well, almost everyone. Silvermist, Fawn and Rosetta has stayed due to Queen Clarion's orders. However, the most surprising thing was that they had another pixie staying with them… Lady Airlia! The time/space pixie had actually volunteered to stay behind, to stay with Little Godzilla and the others.

She told them, "It will be okay, everyone. For all the years in my very, very long life, I have never seen another being from a different universe altogether. I want to learn more about him, spend time with him, and perhaps… even bond with him.". This caught the fairies by surprise since magical creatures rarely bonded with any being, Tinkerbell living proof since she did bond with Peter Pan. The Queen and Ministers were quite reluctant to let Lady Airlia stay in the human world, but the time/space fairy was firm and would not budge. Rapunzel promised that she would look after her, and the other pixies staying behind. Of course, Vidia was against that from the start but her friends trusted the princess. So ever since then, the group had started to learn more about Little Godzilla.

The saurian seemed to be at home in the water, wading in the deep parts and also going near the waterfall. Silvermist commented, "I believe that Little Godzilla is amphibious. He loves to be in the water as well as on land.". Rapunzel gave the water-talented fairy a puzzled look, and it was Fawn that cleared that up. She explained that amphibious meant that an animal could survive and live on either dry land or in water.

Fawn added, "Though… I am curious on how Little Godzilla is able to even be like that. His skin is like nothing I have ever seen before in the known animal kingdom, so I wonder how he can even breathe underwater if he has no gills.". What the little pixie did not realize was that Little Godzilla was like his father; each skin cell could take oxygen directly from the water molecules and use them to breathe. Even if he opened his mouth and intake a lot of water, his body could simple expel out the hydrogen content and keep the oxygen. Godzilla and his son's anatomy was unique, so much so that not even the humans in their own universe could make heads or tails out of it even with their technology and scientists. The little mutating dinosaur rose up from the water, squeaking from the little underwater adventure it had and shook himself a little like a dog. He looked at his new companions, who were by the tower that was standing tall and erect.

Little Godzilla waddled over to it, wanting to try and climb the tower. He had been trying this for some time, wanting to see what was up the human structure. However, his plans for climbing were thwarted by Rapunzel at the others. The princess knew this place was a reminder of being a prisoner to Mother Gothel, but it was also the only home she knew about. This place had special memories despite being a prisoner, though she did not know it at the time, and did not want to see the place disturbed by anyone or anything. At first, they all though that the little monster could not climb. That idea was shot down the drain when they saw Little Godzilla using his claws to puncture the stone enough so that he could get a good grip on it. Rapunzel ordered Pascal and Maximus to stop the son of Godzilla, which they did. The strong white stallion galloped to the right side of the child, and the small chameleon used his camouflaging skill to distract the little one. The saurian squeaked when it saw Pascal change colors quickly, causing him to let go off the tower and waddle after the horse and the lizard.

From there on in, the human princess told her new tiny friends of her situation and asked them to try and keep Little Godzilla away from the tower. They accepted, though they admitted that it would be a challenge.

Currently, it was Rosetta's turn to try and keep the monster's attention away from the tower. She sighed and said, "When did I turn from garden-maker extraordinaire to a lizard baby-sitter? Sigh… I guess it all started with Crocky, and now I've moved up to looking after a lizard monster from another universe". Some time ago, she and the others had a run-in with Zarina when she went to the pirate side with Captain James Hook, before he got his left hand cut off by Peter Pan. Rosetta had her talent switched with Fawn, and shortly after that, she became a mother to a crocodile that hatched from an egg and was the first one to see her. It was rough at first, but soon Crocky grew on her and she liked that little crocodile… even though now it was fully grown, ticking like a clock, and having a taste for a certain pirate captain.

She flew towards Little Godzilla, mindful not to touch him. The pixies knew that touching the saurian directly would give them a huge boost in power and ability, and they were not sure if they could be in control after such a strong boost. She called out to the little monster, "Yoo hoo! Hey, big boy! I got something you might want to see!". She then used her fairy talent power to spread some pixie dust on the ground near the tower, and quickly a field of flowers appeared right before Little Godzilla and everyone else's eyes! Rapunzel was very impressed by this show of talent, as was Pascal and Maximus. The small saurian squeaked in surprise and waddled over from the tower to where the flowers were at. Rosetta continued her work, soon making a flower trail for the little monster to follow.

The mutated dinosaur child then did something that surprised the lot, he started to eat the flowers that Rosetta created! Before his transformation, Little Godzilla was a natural-born Godzillasaurus that was a herbivore. However, it slowly started to change when he was brought to Birth Island. He still ate plants and vegetation, but his diet soon changed to radiation when he and his father started to absorb the natural uranium deposits that were on the island. Now that he was shrunk down, Little Godzilla's craving for plants came back up with a vengeance! However, along the line he would become an omnivore, eating both plant and meat. His father, however, was a carnivore and would always be. Rosetta got over her shock and exclaimed, "Hey now! That was some of my best work there! Oh well… at least you eat plants and not meat.". So she got to work in making more flowers bloom, this time to satisfy Little Godzilla's appetite. Since they were charged with fairy magic, the flowers tasted that much sweeter to the saurian. The magic worked with the radiation that was inside the son of Godzilla, enhancing if only a little his power and healing ability.

While the garden-talent fairy worked her magic, Rapunzel saw that it was late afternoon and the sun would soon be reaching twilight time within an hour or so. She was hoping that her absence did not cause a panic or something similar to it in the castle. She looked to Lady Airlia and asked, "Excuse me, your Ladyship. But, I have a question. The one who seemed to block your magic when you tried to look on what happened in the other universe where Little Godzilla came from… do you think it's good or bad?". She had been wondering about that for some time. The princess had been taught that some things were blocked for either a good purpose… or a bad one. It all depended on the situation, and the beings involved in said situation.

The time/space-talented fairy gave thought for a moment, then answered, "I do not know, your Highness. The magic that blocked the viewing spell, and causing that powerful knockback power… it is very strong, not one to take lightly. I just hope and pray that whoever is using this magic is on the side of good. If not… this could be a sign of trouble to come.". Rapunzel took in the words fully, as did Silvermist and Fawn. The royal lady and the two fairies hoped for the best, but they would soon realize that hope would be in vain…

* * *

><p>~Back in Denmark~<p>

Hans was busy with his plans for kingdom domination, trying to decide on which kingdom to storm through first and conquer. His other twelve brothers were scattered throughout Denmark. He knew that Randers was nearby, and more then likely his brother Albert would have his defenses up after receiving the news from the citizens that came from Grena and Anesa about the monsters. He said to himself, "Hmmm… Grena has already been looted and plundered, though there was not much to take here anyway. Anesa is deserted, so that should be our next destination so my new… troops can plunder and take what they want. But where to go from there? That is the question…". He looked around to see that his newly acquired troops were counting what little loot was left in the village they were in. The ex-prince thought on the situation a bit more, then an idea came to him.

He exclaimed, "I got it! Everyone, to me now!". The thieves, bandits, and various other cold-blooded villains made their way towards their new boss. Some were tempted to make a snarky remark or retort, but they decided to hold their tongues… least they get squashed, blown away or trampled by the beasts that Hans controlled.

The former prince stated, "Here is our plan. We make our way to Anesa, more likely it has been evacuated because of my titans. We can loot and pillage it with no problem. From there, we go to Randers and show my upstart brother King Albert on what true power is really like! After that, we shall go to Viborg and once it is has been conquered, we set our sights on Arhus. And finally… we cross the sea and head towards Copenhagen, to where King Hrok is. Once there… we conquer it all! Take everything not nailed down, and destroy any living thing that gets in our way!". He then smashed a dagger he was carrying down on the capital of Denmark, the home of his eldest brother and ruler of the land. The cold-blooded beings cheered, very much glad that they would not have to meet much resistance from the royal army that each king had in their possession. Strong and ruthless as they were, Hans's forces were no match for highly trained professional men. But with Space Godzilla and Gigan on their side, they were near invincible! Or so they thought…

Hans thought to himself, 'In order to make sure that my other brothers are destroyed, I'll need to send one of my monsters out to decimate the other kingdoms. One alone should be able to bring my foolish siblings to their knees… or at best, stomp them into the earth. Hehehe… being wicked is just so good!'. The ex-prince decided to send Space Godzilla out to the outlying providences and kingdoms, keeping Gigan by his side since he could slice through any kind of resistance. He turned to his motley, cutthroat crew and told them to get ready for tomorrow, for they would go to Anesa at first light. The group cheered and agreed with their leader, most glad that things were looking up for them.

In the woods away from the former village of Grena, Joseph and six other royal soldiers that were from Anesa were looking at the spectacle before them. Though they were not close enough to listen in, one of the royal soldiers was proficient in reading lips, and relayed what Hans stated to Joseph. The First Lieutenant whispered, "This is not good. That scum has in his possession some of the most ruthless villains in all of Denmark, and two titans who look to be unstoppable! This is really not good… and we cannot relay a message to the others on Han's plans.". This was indeed a dire situation for the recon team, until one of the soldiers hatched an idea. He told his commander that three of them should try to infiltrate the group; grab some unsuspecting bandits, knock them out cold, change into their clothing, and make their way into the ranks. They could try to sabotage Hans's plans from within, if it were possible, and also report back to him when any chance arose.

Joseph was a bit skeptical about the whole idea, but it was the only viable plan they had now. After some internal debate, the commander of the spy group stated, "Okay. We will go with that plan. Three of you will infiltrate the group, while the rest of us try on how Hans acquired his new power. Perhaps we can learn something from there…". Getting nods from his soldiers, the First Lieutenant started to choose on who would infiltrate and whom would remain behind. The plans of both good and evil were spinning fast here!

* * *

><p>(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! So, what do you think? I really wanted to show that Godzilla's purpose; his destiny and fate are still morphing and shaping. And I hope that Anna's song displayed that. Let me tell you, I have more respect for songwriters since making original lyrics and music is just plain HARD! So give props to the ones who make songs and music in the Disney company!<p>

In the next chapter, it's all about Jet Jaguar and King Caesar along with their bonded. Things are really going to heat up for a lot of beings, and also expect many twists and turns to come about for each character and group! Also, I hope you got a kick when one of the kids asked Anna if Godzilla was her pet. Heh, how would you answer that if someone asked you if Godzilla was your pet?

Now for the questions: What do you think Godzilla's destiny/fate is? Do you think that Elsa and Anna might change it for the better or not? If you were with the trio, what would your plan be in getting back to Arendelle without letting the citizens see Godzilla? How would you distract Little Godzilla with Rapunzel and the others so he could not damage the tower? And finally, if you were with First Lieutenant Joseph and his group, would you volunteer to infiltrate the enemy's ranks or not?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	11. Chapter 11

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! How are you all doing? Well I hope. I got some more mixed news. I got a second rejection from Disney, them stating their reasons why they can't even look or consider my novel, _**Monsters and Magic**_. Well… that got me down, but I will not give in! I just need to find an alternative way to get their attention, Disney and Toho. My family tried to help, saying that I needed to change my story and characters. But… I simply can't do that. I worked very hard and long, pouring everything I have into my novel! I just can't simply change the characters like that! No… just need to find a way to get Disney and Toho's attention.

But, that's for another time. Onward to business here! In this chapter, Jet Jaguar finds his voice and also King Caesar gets more acquainted with his new bonded royal family. I hope to pay honor and tribute to both monsters, and the characters of Disney! Also, big thanks to my lady love Sarah Brown, a.k.a. Kearitona Sjachraelgil here at Fanfiction, who gave me the idea on whose voice Jet Jaguar should take. And it is… the one who does Colonel Roy Mustang from _**Fullmetal Alchemist**_, Travis Willingham! So, full credit and props goes to the one who does this voice for the character in the anime series.

On another note, I just wanted to clear this up. The bonds that each of the Toho characters have with the Disney ones are weak now, but as time passes on, it will become stronger and deeper. The same as it was when Melody and the others met Godzilla and his monster allies/rivals in my first novel! I want to build up, just like a real relationship. Also, expect some characters to come in from the first novel in a way that I hope pleasantly surprises you all!

I do not own Godzilla nor any of the monsters from Toho, nor do I own any of the characters from Disney. I do own my own OC's, and most of the songs here. Any song I use that is by another artist or group, I will give him/her/them full credit, due and props.

Now, on with the sequel!)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

It was about late afternoon in the Middle Eastern desert lands, the sun slowly starting its descent in the west. The royal family of Agrabah had just made it to the oasis that was a real god-send since the desert was very much unbearable at this time of day. Aladdin, Jasmine and Carpet were the first to arrive, the magical rug letting the royal couple off before stretching itself out to get the wrinkles/kinks out from its cloth. The Sultan and Sultana made their way to the fresh water pool that was before them, drinking in the heavenly liquid that quenched their thirst. After drinking her fill, Jasmine looked around and inquired, "Where is Genie and the kids? I thought they would be here before us.". While Carpet was fast when it came to transport, Genie was more swift due to his magical abilities. However, laughter and a roar of an engine from above got their attention.

Aladdin let out a small sigh and smile as he replied, "There's the answer to your question. You should know Genie likes to make an entrance, be it big or small.".

High in the sky, closing in on the oasis was the blue-colored _Sea Duck_ and behind it was a whooping/cheering Azad on a rope! It seemed that Genie gave him some kind of metal foil that held together remarkably in the strong wind, and told him to go sky-surfing. The prince was enjoying this new sport, surfing through the air as the plane pulled him along! Malak was in the pilot seat with Genie's double, looking in the rear-view mirror at her brother who was having the time of his life. The blue bear pilot stated for all to hear, "We are now approaching the Oasis, best hot spot in the desert! For those of you sitting with the best pilot in the universe, sit back and relax while we touch down! For the ones surfing in the skies, best pull it in! It's almost time for touchdown!". Azad got the message from the plane's loudspeaker, and pulled himself in despite his soul crying out to stay out there more to do more tricks and stunts.

"This is one sport I need to do more often!" he said to himself as he pulled on the rope to haul himself back in the craft. He looked down to see that their new ally/friend King Caesar was coming fast towards the oasis. Azad was a bit intrigued to see a monster that was once standing up like a human was now on all fours and streaking towards the green patch of land like a lion. Or maybe dog… he would have to think that one a bit over. Once he was inside, the hatch closed and the _Sea Duck_ came in for a landing near Aladdin and Jasmine. Once it was properly grounded, the door opened and out came the Genie double. Only this time, he had changed to look like a female anthro bear, wearing skin-tight purple slacks, a pink sweater, and having a good figure.

The blue-furred anthro bear said, "Thank you for choosing _Higher for Hire_ for your travel needs! We hope you enjoyed the flight and will choose us again in the future! Bye-bye!". Coming out from the plane was Azad and Malak, the duo wondering where their crazy, funny friend would come up with such forms. Once they got completely off of the plane, the vehicle and the double vanished in a shower of sparkles and in place was the original and true Genie. The young adults didn't go to the pool to get a drink since their magical companion provided enough refreshments for them.

Aladdin commented, "Always like to make an entrance, don't ya Genie?". His blue friend merely grinned and replied that it was his duty to make any kind of grand entrance, using his magic to showcase a plethora of small golden statues that he called Oscars, stating that he won each of them due to his grand entrances. The Sultan and the others chuckled, always finding Genie's antics funny and spirit-lifting. Before anyone else could comment on the zany magical being, King Caesar came on the scene! The nine-foot tall monster had finally made it to the oasis, and he looked exhausted. Once he spotted the large pool of water, he ran over and dunked his head into the liquid to drink his fill.

Jasmine stated, "It seems King Caesar is not used to hot weather. First time in the desert, maybe?". The Sultana was correct in that assumption. The Divine Guardian Beast had dwelled most of his existence in a mountain that was close by the sea, and lived in an area that was moderate nearly the entire year. The patches of golden fur on his being provided excellent protection against physical attacks, and provided some kind of protection from extreme weather conditions like intense heat or cold. But the places that did not have the fur were vulnerable, and thus he was not used to being in such dry heat in the sands of Agrabah. The royal family saw the monster from another universe drink down gallons of water before reaching his fill, pulling his head out from the refreshing blue liquid and stumbling a bit on his feet. Azad and Malak came over to steady him, seeing that their friend was very much a newcomer to the desert.

"Take it easy, King Caesar. You drank too much, too fast. Need to be steady for a bit." Malak said, the princess making a mental note to teach her new companion on how to adapt to life in desert conditions. The young adults helped their furry friend towards some trees, setting him down underneath the large shade so the heat would not get to him more. King Caesar growled out what appeared to be 'thank you', the monster plopping down on the ground and panting a little. Jasmine was very glad to see her young ones helping out their new bonded beast, though Aladdin was still skeptical about the entire thing.

Genie looked at the pool of water and saw that King Caesar drained a good portion of it. He smiled and said, "Time for Mother Nature to let this blue dude help out a bit! One local downpour coming up!". He spun around and changed into a moderate-sized rain cloud, hovering over the oasis. He spouted off thunder and lighting, and shortly after that a good downpour of water came over the land. The pool refilled back to its original state, and Genie also gave the others down below a refreshing shower. Azad and Malak laughed a little as they enjoyed the water splashing down on their bodies, Jasmine giggling as she sought shelter with Aladdin underneath one of the palm trees. Carpet took to the skies, not wanting to get wet and have his threads shrink. King Caesar growled, also loving the cool water making contact with his hot body. The downpour lasted for only ten minutes or so, then Genie changed back from cloud to magical being. The Divine Guardian beast was still amazed and perplexed on seeing Genie's transformations and magic.

Aladdin thanked Genie for the little shower, then got back to the real business at hand. He stated, "Okay, now it's time to get serious. How are we going to get our new bonded monster into Agrabah without raising a panic? The citizens and soldiers are all used to Genie, Eden and Robin. If they see King Caesar… I fear it cause trouble.". In the past, Agrabah had their share of mystery, enchantment, and also magical beings/beasts that made life in the city interesting to say the least. Add in thieves and bandits of either the silly or formidable kind, with a touch of powerful sorcerers/sorceresses, the desert was always a place of excitement and danger. But it all subsided when Jasmine and Aladdin married, the thrills and chills of living in Agrabah dwindling away gradually. Now, the city had only seen the genies and their son, which brought some craziness into their lives that was very much needed. If they saw a creature that was different and looked a bit like a demon, Aladdin had no doubt that many of the citizens would panic and trouble would be sure to come in many forms. However, it seemed that his son and daughter were in 'Thinking' mode as they took in his words and were now analyzing the situation and what they had to work with.

Jasmine saw the slightly stunned face on her husband when he saw their children working their brains together like so, and a small but proud smile was on her face. She went to Aladdin and said, "I think our kids can figure something out, dear. After all, they are two of the brightest minds that Agrabah has ever seen before.". The Sultan had to agree with that, Azad and Malak were formidable when they put their minds together to solve any kind of problem presented to them. Math, puzzles, tactics, and the like were not a problem when the prince and princess put their minds together. A few moments passed, and a bright spark appeared in the eyes of the royal children. It seemed that they found a solution to their problem!

Malak spoke, "Father, how about we have King Caesar arrive to the city… as a statue?". The others, including King Caesar, were a bit surprised by this suggestion. It was Azad that came in with the explanation.

He said, "It's like this, everyone. We put our furry friend on a cart, a large wagon to be precise. King Caesar remains perfectly still, looking like a statue that has come from the Far East. While we bring him through the town and hopefully we enter through the gates into the palace, Genie will set up a place that is near the Throne Room. Perhaps in the Palace Gardens…? In any case, he should make the place something ideal for King Caesar while at the same time allowing him to hide just in case someone gets too suspicious. From there, we can plan on how to properly show him to the people.". Aladdin, Jasmine and Genie had to admit that their plan did seem sound. Of course, most of the plan relied on luck, such as the populace not doing anything that would antagonize King Caesar along the way to the palace, and the palace guards themselves also not getting too suspicious. After mulling over the plan, the Sultan and his wife admitted that this was the only plan that could actually work.

Malak smiled and said, "Thank you very much for trusting us, Mother and Father! Genie, can you send a message that only Eden can receive quick? Perhaps she can help us later on, but she needs to know about the situation first.". Genie answered that he would get a letter to his lady love quick, transforming into what could be described as a telegraph writer like the ones used in the western part of the United States, though Aladdin and the others did not know that. The zany blue being started to type out a message on a piece of yellow paper that on top showed in big bold letters **GENIE EXPRESS- HAVE NEWS, WILL TRAVEL**. After a few minutes of writing, Genie brought into existence a small white/blue pegasus and tied the note to the back of the small creature. He and the winged horse gave one another a small head-butt before Genie sent him away towards the palace.

"There we go! My sweetie should get that letter in about fifteen minutes or so. That should give us time on how to parade King Caesar into the city without making a ruckus." Genie declared before turning back to normal. While the family was busy making their plans to get King Caesar into Agrabah a reality, another group was making plans… but it was of the sinister kind.

* * *

><p>~At the headquarters of the <em>Claw Crushers<em>~

The headquarters of one of the most notorious bandit thieves in the Middle East was near the Red Sea, across from the country of Egypt. It was hidden in a large mountain, and the entrance could only be opened with a spoken password that only Claw members knew about. It was similar to the legendary 40 Thieves hideout, but with two subtle but important differences. The mountain was on dry land, plus large enough to house a good number of human beings. The deadly and cold group of bandits had gotten to work on it, making escape tunnels and also traps that would be very difficult to get around. And when activated… less said, the better. The other difference was that the password was one in Latin, a language that the leader Griffin Claw spoke quite well. When it came to fortifying their headquarters, Griffin took no chances.

Right now, the rocky home was abuzz with activity but not like one would expect. Instead of the usual celebration of their victories and conquests, the place was filled with moans and groans as the members were recuperating from their recent battle against the royal Agrabah family and King Caesar. It was fortunate for them that they happened to have plenty of medicines and items that they stole from various local villages around the area, but they did not have any real doctors with expert skills. So, they had to bandage and treat themselves as best they could. While many of the members were treating their physical wounds, their leader was nursing a blow that was more deep and serious. Griffin Claw was in his private quarters, his pride given a serious blow as he was forced to retreat for the first time in his entire career as leader of the _Claw Crushers_. No one dared to disturb him ever since they arrived back to their headquarters by magical means, the bandits and cutthroats NOT wanting to be on the receiving end of his anger. They remembered in the early days of the gang, those that tried to stand up to him… quickly cut down in many ways that had them stunned.

Griffin Claw was on his bed, growling softly as he looked down at the mystical item that had given him the edge against Aladdin and his family. The _Silver Binder_ was indeed an extremely rare steal, the silver scorpion figurine that he hoped to be his ace in the hole against Genie and the royal family. It did do the job, that much was clear as he remembered. But… it was turned against him by that damned strange beast that Jasmine and her daughter called King Caesar! He gripped the mystical item tightly, which would have crushed it but it held up due to its mystical properties. It was Griffin's hand that was damaged slightly, superficially as a small trickle of blood emerged from where he gripped the scorpion tightly. He yelled out in rage and slammed the tool down on the ground! It bounced off the ground twice before rolling a little from the impact, again showing no signs of damage. "How in the Underworld could this happen?! How is it that… that beast was able to break the bonds so easily?! I thought its bindings could not be undone by any other means!" he roared out, his frustration clearly shown. It appeared that his pride was his greatest strength, but also a weakness when it was dealt a serious blow.

He took a deep breath, trying to regain his calm and coolness that he was known for. After a few minutes, he became relaxed though the fire of his recent defeat was still burning strong within him. He looked down, picked up the silver trinket, and put it on his dresser with the other mystical items he and his band had stolen over the years. He started to pace his room, thinking on what should he do next. He said to himself, "First things first… I need to learn more about this King Caesar. What is he? Where did he come from? How is he different from the other monsters that we have seen, and also mentioned in mythic lore?". The leader of the _Claw Crushers_ was never a fool when it came to strategic planning. After some time of scheming and thinking, he came to a decision. He called one of his subordinates into his chambers, a girl to be more precise. The female was also a foreigner like himself; hair as red as a flame, eyes green as emerald, and fair tan skin to boot. She was a beauty as well, which she used to great effect when it came to serving her master.

When she inquired on what he needed to be done, he answered, "Go and inform our more mentally-fit members to search on any information on this… King Caesar we just encountered. I want to know if this beast is similar to any mythical beast that is known here in the Old World. Also, send a message to our spies and informants in Agrabah. Tell them to keep a more vigilant eye on Aladdin and his family. I have a strong feeling that this beast is going to be around them for a while. They are to bring in weekly reports on anything, everything that happens in the palace.". The beautiful Claw member nodded, gave a sharp salute and stated that it will be done before leaving. When she left, closing the door behind her, Griffin sat down on his bed, a bit exhausted from the day's activities. When he looked up and to his left, he saw the mirror… and more specifically, his eyes focused on the scar that was on his face. The one Aladdin delivered to him some time ago. His fingers traced the scar, a thing he considered an abomination on his handsome face.

He whispered, "You meddlesome worm… once I crush your family and kingdom, I will send you to the deepest pits of the Underworld! Hehehehe… hahahahaha!". Once his laughter rang out throughout the walls of the mountain headquarters, the other members knew that it was best not to disturb him for a few hours or so.

* * *

><p>~In Louisiana~<p>

It was about four or five hours until sunrise, the bayou swamplands still blanketed by night. High the tree that Odie and Radelle were sleeping in, Jet Jaguar was opening his mind and young heart to the sounds of nature all around him. He was looking for his voice, the kind that all understood. Though the android was made of wires and circuits, he had the soul of a human and thus was doing his best to find the voice that his new companions told him about. His body took on a light bluish aura of light, signaling to all who saw it that his soul was starting to manifest and mature if slowly. He reached out as best he could, digging deep into himself to find the voice he wanted… he needed! The winds suddenly picked up, gently though and leaves swirled all over him as an ancient song from the earth itself started to call out to him. Jet Jaguar shook a little, shaking as his own soul started to gain strength and intensity! His aura brightened until he was like a star that had come down to earth itself… then WHOOSH! The wind blew the leaves away and gradually died down. Jet Jaguar looked at himself, then at the sky above.

He said, "I… I have found my voice. I have found… my soul!". His words came out true and clear, not in the usual electronic sounds he used to make. He was complete! Jet Jaguar had found his voice! It was deep and strong, his tone showing that he was not to be trifled with. He practiced his new set of pipes, saying a few words and sentences. Jet Jaguar was very much glad to have a real voice, and could finally have intelligent conversations with people. His hearing picked up the grunts and moans of his new female companions, and seeing that it was indeed still night, decided to let them sleep. Jet Jaguar had learned much about human behavior in his own universe, and knew that nighttime was meant for humans to sleep. Carefully, he made his way back down the tree by sticking close to the trunk as gravity did the rest. His hands were able to dig into the thick bark a little, just enough so that he slid down without tumbling. Once he reached bottom, careful not to make a sound to wake his new friends, he took off the top part of the bird emblem that was on his belt. He then slapped it on the trunk, where it stuck good. The part he stuck on it was a honing beacon, one that would allow him to find the tree again later on. His belt was open, showing circuitry and such. Once it was secured, Jet Jaguar headed off!

He walked about the moist wetlands, seeing flora and fauna that were a little bit different then the ones he saw back in his own universe. He saw fireflies that traveled in swarms, frogs and other critters that made the murky water their home, and came across some large alligators that were eyeing him like he was lunch. Jet Jaguar ignored them, wanting to see more of the wetlands. It was unfortunate for him that these alligators were not the ones that were friends with Radelle and Odie. These gators were rough, tough, and also had a really nasty bite that had nothing to do with their jaws. One of the gators swam up to the android, and reared up on its hind legs like a human! This caught the cybernetic hero off guard, as his databanks told him that alligators were incapable of doing such a feat back in his own world. The snarling/smirking gator said gruffly, "You best be ready to say your prayers, strange human. You're about to become our late-night snack!". Two other gators behind the standing one chuckled evilly, their tone of voice showing they were male and ready for a fight. Though they did have excellent sight, they believed that Jet Jaguar was human.

Jet Jaguar was stunned that these animals spoke in the human tongue, wondering how that was possible! However, he also noted that these beings were weak and it was against his code and honor to fight those weaker then him. The android stated firmly, "My quarrel is not with you, strange one. Go away and leave me in peace. I just want to explore more of this strange world I am in.". He then turned his headlights, so to speak, flashing a bright blue color that caught the creatures by surprise! The three gators stared at Jet Jaguar, mystified for that his eye lit up bright and that he was not human at all! Seeing that his would-be attackers were stunned, the peaceful android turned and walked in the other direction. However, it would not be that simple. The alligators soon got over their stunned state, and growled as they now saw Jet Jaguar as an un-natural intruder in their home.

"Come on boys! It's time to throw this metal monster deep into the swamp!" the one standing up like a person exclaimed. His compatriots growled loudly, revealing their impressive set of teeth and jaw strength before swimming towards Jet Jaguar!

The metal man was looking this way and that, wondering if there were other humans living in this swamp besides Odie and Radelle. He barely considered the ones he fought a little while ago, Louie and Xavier, human due to their actions and mannerism. He also was curious if this world had towns and such like back in his world. He was going to go towards the east when he heard some loud growling nearby. He turned around and saw that the three same gators who accosted him earlier were making a beeline towards his position, all in an aggressive manner! He sighed and said to himself, "If I must, I must. I won't go all out against them, but I will try to convince them that I am no mere pushover.". He took a stance, showing that he was ready to rumble!

One of the large armored lizards leapt out of the water, going for the tried and true method of attacking one's prey. His jaws was wide open, ready to crunch down on Jet Jaguar's left limb! However, the mechanical marvel would not be caught by surprise that easy. He pulled back his arm quick, the gator's jaws snapping just millimeters from its target. Some would claim it was close, but not professionals. The cybernetic hero did not waste movement or energy in his techniques, and it was showing now. He delivered a _Viper Jab_ with his right arm, catching the reptile right in the left eye! The beast roared in pain as the jab was strong enough to cause some decent damage. Jet Jaguar stated firmly, "Too slow, reptile! Even Anguirus would not be that sloppy!". The android's databanks were filled with information on the monsters back in his world, so that is why he knew of Anguirus. The remaining alligators were confused on what the mechanical man just said, but paid it little heed as they charged in to avenge their stunned comrade!

"Try this on for size, ya freak of nature!" one of the gators exclaimed as it came in fast with a series of chomping attacks! His friend aided him by turning and using his thick, long and heavy tail as a club to slam down on Jet Jaguar! Fortunately for the metal fighter, he was not a reserve member of the _Global Defense Force_ and _G-Force_ for nothing. He ducked, dodged, and weaved his way out of their quick attacks. He was very much amused by their actions and techniques, seeing that the animals were more or less like heavy brawlers that relied totally on speed and strength rather then technique and skill. He was patient, saw an opening once it presented itself, and attacked the gator who was using its teeth with a _Mongoose Strike_! The quick attack caught the armored animal off guard as Jet Jaguar's swift punch to the middle of its head stunned it, and the martial arts master delivered a strong kick to the lower jaw that sent the apex predator flying into the murky waters! The last gator was surprised by this reversal, his focus now on seeing his comrade floating back to the surface in a stunned state.

"You know, you should focus more on your opponent in a fight." Jet Jaguar's voice calmly stated, causing the gator to turn right back around… only to see a set of boots kicking him hard in the unprotected gut! The mechanical marvel had just delivered a _Hyena Kick_ to the aggressive alligator, and that was no laughing matter! The big bully of the swamps let out a strangled sound as he flew into the dark waters of the bayou! Jet Jaguar saw the scene, then felt something coming up from behind with his sensors. He took a step to the left, avoiding a surprise ambush from the alligator he hit earlier with his jab attack. The gator was annoyed that he missed, and lashed out with his tail! Jet Jaguar easily evaded the blow, and kept his cool while the animal roared in annoyance and charged in once again! Their little battle had caught the attention of the critters of the swamp. Fireflies, frogs, crickets, and many of the critters and animals that were low on the food chain was surprised to see a metal human… one that seemed to be kicking the tails out of the apex predator of the bayou! They saw the other two alligators coming in, recovering from their stunned state to help out their friend in fighting against the being from another universe. Many were wondering if the mechanical human stood a chance now against these odds…

Jet Jaguar easily evaded the attacks of snapping jaws, clubbing tails, and also the occasional body slam that was coming from his three aggressive enemies. He thought, 'I'm running a bit low on energy evading these foolish brutes, and this is getting a bit old. I need to end this now!'. His processor came up with a good solution to put an end to these alligators, but not to their lives. He waited until the opportune moment presented itself, which was soon as the alligators were getting tired. They decided as one to try and smother the intruder to their home, by one massive dogpile plop! However, Jet Jaguar saw this tactic coming and smoothly evaded the heavy bodies that tried to squash him from above! The gators groaned, the energy sapped from their bodies and their strength greatly diminished. They were piled on top of one another, and that is when Jet Jaguar delivered the final blow! He grabbed the top one's tail, squeezed it hard to get a good grip, then started to swing him around! The gator yelled in dismay and terror as it was swung around like a sack of vegetables!

The cybernetic hero used its make-shift gator club like a bat, knocking the middle gator hard with his comrade! He flew hard into one of the tree trunks nearby, a resounding SMACK filling the air as the defeated reptile slumped down to the moist ground. Jet Jaguar then did the same to the gator on the bottom, the large armored bully skidding on the muddy ground until his head smacked hard into a hole that was at the bottom of one of the tree's base. The metallic marvel swung his hapless foe a few more times before letting him go, the predator of the bayou yelling loudly as he flew through the air! The flight was short, as the gator landed headfirst in a large hollowed-out stump, the reptile's backside the only thing visible as the creature was KO'd the moment he landed into the log stump.

Jet Jaguar wiped his hands clean of the one-sided fight and stated, "You three should pick your fights more carefully, least you get turned into luggage or worse.". He sighed, feeling his energy reserves slowly replenishing itself. Seeing that he was no longer impeded by the alligators, the mechanical man with a human soul wandered away from the scene. As he walked away, he left a lasting imprint on the critters that witnessed the entire fight. It seemed that Jet Jaguar was going to be the talk of the swamplands for some time!

* * *

><p>(Author's Notes: And… that is it for this chapter! I hope you all liked it! King Caesar is about to be transported into Agrabah with the help of his new bonded, and it appears that Jet Jaguar is planning on exploring more of the wetlands before going back to Odie and Radelle before morning hits. Wish them luck! Also, it seems that Griffin Claw is showing is more devious side. I believe he is like a combination of Scar from <em>The Lion King<em> and Bill Sykes from _Oliver and Company_.

In the next chapter, Godzilla and Little Godzilla explore more of their new world and friends. Plus, you're going to see the Disney characters in action… and see some familiar faces from the first novel! I won't spoil anything, but I will say that you all will be surprised on who appears.

Now for the questions: If you with Genie in the plane, would you sky surf like Azad or stay seated like Malak did? What would be your plan to sneak in King Caesar into Agrabah without getting the attention of the populace? If you were Jet Jaguar, how would you handle the alligators that gave you trouble? And finally, would you still stick around in the bayou or go try and find a population to explore to learn more about the place you are in?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


End file.
